The Last Slayer
by tearfularcher
Summary: The last of the slayers returns home to fight the evil that destroyed his clan, in the progress his life gets turned upside down by fate.   Will probably end up being YAOI, with not only Kakashi/Iruka but some of the other Naruto characters.
1. And so it begins

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**.

This is my first fanfiction, any and all comments are welcomed.

* * *

Their numbers were staggering. The vampires kept coming. The slayers fought them with everything they had but the number of vampires was never ending. When they killed one, two more would appear in its stead. Lord Orochimaru had launched a full scale attack against the slayer clan. The attack begun at sundown and raged well into the night. The blood ran endlessly in the streets; even the moon was covered in blood this night. One by one the slayers fell; their blood raining down on their ancestral home. Men, women and the children they had so carefully hidden away were slowly and viciously cut down.

After a few years away from his pack, Jiraya was finally on his way home. He had left to explore the world, roam free and for research purposes. Jiraya tried to explain that one could not write works of literature as grand as "Icha Icha" without the proper research. His troubles fell on deaf ears, and so the young writer took to the road to explore the world beyond his village and collect research material. Jiraya was excited to be going home. He missed his pack, especially lovely Tsunade. He was sure she had missed him and was ready to ask for his forgiveness for the beating she gave him before he left. Jiraya missed the old Alpha as well; hell, he even missed that smart ass pup Kakashi, the last of silver wolves, who already had the markings of an Alpha even though he was only a toddler.

As Jiraya neared the border between his home, Konohagakure and the slayer clans' village, he noticed the flames reaching toward the dark sky. Transforming into his form, he approached the village keeping to the shadows as he tried to sniff out survivors. The stench of blood and death surrounded him. There was death all around and the wolf wanted to howl in anger and pain - pain for the loss of innocent life. He had given up hope of finding survivors when he heard it. An infant's painful cry. The wolf had already turned toward the forest way from the man house when he froze, cocking his head he waited wanting to make sure it was real and not his wishful thinking. The infant gave another pitiful cry and the wolf took off on swift paws, heading full speed toward the crying infant. He ran straight toward the front of the main house, the clan leader's main residence and jumped over the splintered remains of the grand door. Running past burning walls and fallen guards, he followed the pitiful cries that were becoming weaker by the second. He continued down the corridor, and entered what appeared to be a hidden passage leading underground. Slowly he descended the earthen steps, ahead of him he saw light coming from an open door. The wolf blended into the shadows, invisible and on silent paws crept into the room.

Inside a vampire held a bloody sword over the unmoving body of a young woman. The woman was clutching a crying bundle close to her chest, protecting her precious cargo even in death. The vampire approached the fallen woman determined to end the infant's life, he drew back the sword prepared to plunge it straight through the woman and into the child cradled in her arms. He never got the chance. The wolf moved with deadly silence and tore out the vampire's throat.

With the vampire dead the wolf transformed again and Jiraya knelt down next to the dead woman. He turned her over gently extracting the infant from hands that refused to be parted with the child. The scent of the woman's blood hit him and it smelled wrong - wrong for a slayer. It smelled human. Confused Jiraya wondered what a human would be doing within the walls of the slayer clan and in the main house. Jiraya finally looked down at the child in his arms; the child was only a few months old. Tiny and bloody apparently he hadn't escaped the vampire's first attack against the woman. The child's face was bleeding profusely from a slash that ran from cheek to cheek across his tiny nose. Jiraya sniffed the baby's blood and there among the smell of magic and power that belonged to the slayer clan was the unmistakable smell of human. The dead woman had obviously been his mother and Jiraya was surprised that a half-blood slayer had survived birth; usually they were too weak to live outside their mother's wombs. Jiraya tried to sooth the crying baby in his arms, while applying gentle pressure to stop the bleeding, the baby's blue jumper was already covered in blood, both his and his mother's. The baby squirmed trying to get away from the pressure and discomfort on his nose, in the struggle a tiny chain dislodged from underneath his jumper. It was the only thing this child would have of his life before the attack, on the chain was a small dolphin encompassed in what appeared to be a full moon.

Jiraya took the now exhausted baby out of the hidden corridor and slipped into the forest, heading away from the massacre. He considered leaving the baby somewhere safe and returning in order to search for other survivors, but as he ran toward a well hidden cave, the village exploded with such force that it shook the ground. The night was alive with the intensity of the fire. There was no hope now, so Jiraya took his new charge and turned away from the destruction that the vampires had created. He also turned away from the path that would take him home to Konohagakure, to his pack. Jiraya knew he should go home, he should hand over the child to his alpha and be done with it, but looking at the sleeping infant in his arms he knew he wouldn't because regardless of how fair his Alpha was, Jiraya knew he would have no choice but to completely isolate the child. There was no way of knowing how a slayer child would turn out without the guidance and restraints of the clan and a half human slayer would be even harder to predict. Jiraya did the only thing he could do and turned away from his own home. He left his backpack with some belongings within the slayer compound, it would be better for the pack to think he had perished during the attack on the slayers, instead of having them look for him. He needed to disappear; to be forgotten so he could raise his little half slayer. Jiraya headed toward a small town, just north of Konohagakure. The small town was still within the borders of the pack territory, but it was a human village and wolves rarely ventured into it. He hoped that the town would be able to provide him what he needed to raise the last survivor of the once powerful Umino Clan. He looked down at the sleeping child and the dolphin pendant caught the early morning rays making it sparkle with new life. Umino Iruka, last of the slayers, opened big brown eyes to see a new world.


	2. Growing Up

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.

Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad.

Please read and review, any suggestions or comments are welcomed.

* * *

Jumping from branch to branch, Iruka picked up speed as he pushed himself harder. He had taken to the trees hoping to gain coverage and distance from the monster chasing him. Iruka could hear him on the forest floor getting closer. The vampire had lost any semblance of humanity making him a true monster. The bloodlust was driving the vamp now. He would be unable to get control of himself until the blood of his chosen prey flowed into his mouth. Unfortunately for Iruka, he had become the vampire's prey when he interrupted his feeding earlier.

Iruka jumped onto another branch trying to put as much distance as possible between himself and the crazy vampire. It was his responsibility to protect the humans so he wanted to lure the vampire as far away from town as possible. It was his duty as the last slayer to destroy these monsters or so Jiraya told him daily. With a burst of speed, he headed toward a clearing south of town. Dropping from the tall trees gracefully, he waited for the vampire to appear.

Tearing into the clearing, the vampire immediately sought out his prey. This annoying nuisance which had not only stopped his feeding but had also proceeded to evade him. It was unheard of for a human to out run a full grown vamp especially a human so young. And sniffing the air, human was all the vampire smelled. The vampire focused on the boy in front of him licking his lips at the thought of making him his next meal.

Iruka stood calmly at the center of the clearing looking into the vampire's blood red eyes. He concentrated at keeping a shudder at bay willing his body to relax. Waiting. It wasn't long before the vampire rushed forward, in a move perfected over a hundred practices; Iruka jumped out of the way pulling out his custom made katana. On his way down, he swung his sword hoping to take the vamp's head. At the last moment he hesitated and the blow landed on the monster's shoulder. Iruka landed on silent feet behind the vampire. He took a deep breath before raising his sword again. The vampire's roar echoed through the trees as he charged at Iruka with elongated claws. Iruka tried moving out of the way but the vampire was relentless.

He pushed Iruka back until the boy was trapped against a tree. So far, Iruka had evaded the vampire's claws, but he knew if he didn't act it would be the end of him. And if a vampire killed him, his mentor would be very disappointed. With a burst of speed, Iruka swung his katana once more toward the vamp, but before it landed the vampire side stepped raking his claws over Iruka's exposed side.

Iruka stumbled back and was unable to contain his startled cry of pain. He hit the tree at his back and felt his legs go weak under him. NO! his mind screamed at him. This was not the way it was supposed to end. He was a slayer, the last of his kind and there was no way he would let a single vamp defeat him. With strength he didn't know he possessed, he charged the vampire once more. The vampire easily stepped out of the way raking Iruka's back with poisoned claws. This time, Iruka couldn't stop himself from falling.

Iruka tried crawling away from the laughing vampire. Looking around, he saw no way of escaping. The last of the slayer clan was really going to be done in by one crazed low level vamp. Iruka refused to close his eyes, to do so would be to show weakness. Unblinking, he watched the vampire approach, blood dripping from its claws and bloodlust in its eyes. But before it could take a single step toward Iruka, a gray wolf sprang forward ripping out the vamp's throat with powerful jaws. Iruka tried to smile as the wolf transformed into his mentor.

"You hesitated," Jiraya said as he picked up the bleeding six year old slayer, "and next time I will not be here to save you."

*** 8 years later***

Iruka sat on the high tree branch silently fuming as he waited. The last thing he wanted to do today was train, but Jiraya insisted that training came before anything else even birthdays. According to Jiraya, this was his fourteenth year of life. His mentor wasn't exactly sure when Iruka was born but had deduced it was some time during the winter months. So for as long as Iruka could remember they had celebrated his birthday on the solstice. But training always came first. Iruka knew this and really hadn't minded before but this year he could feel the frustration beat against his skin. He wanted to take down Jiraya as quickly as possible so he could go home and just be.

At the thought of home, he smiled and wondered if Naruto had found a way inside the house yet. The eight year old had been spending almost every waking moment following Iruka around. Iruka tried not to mind he knew the kid had it rough in the small village, but he sometimes wished Naruto weren't so weird. They had met several months earlier when Iruka had stopped the town bullies from beating up on the much younger child, and since then the boy had practically glued himself to Iruka's side. After trying and failing numerous times to distance Naruto from Iruka, Jiraya had given up and had taken the child with a penchant for orange clothing under his wing, and began training him along with Iruka.

The fact that Naruto had not shown up for today's training was a small worry at the back of Iruka's mind, but if he wanted to best his mentor once and for all he couldn't let his mind wonder away from his task. So, with a concentrated effort he cleared his mind and waited for any sound of movement that would give away Jiraya's position.

He heard a rustle of noise left of his position, if he hadn't known his mentor he might have fallen for the trick. Instead, Iruka stayed still and continued to listen. There straight ahead of him the slight scent of something wild, that scent that no matter how hard he tried Jiraya could never completely conceal. It was that scent that reminded Iruka how different he and his mentor really were.

Iruka dropped silently from the branch he was perched on. Making his way around the trees, he noiselessly made his way to where Jiraya's scent was the strongest. He walked on silent feet until he was behind Jiraya. With only a whisper of sound he unsheathed his katana, and moved forward to strike the crouching figure before him. With a final step forward, he swung his blade down and slashed through nothing.

"Did you really think it would be that easy, boy?" Iruka turned around at the sound behind him to see Jiraya seating calmly below a tree.

With barely a thought Iruka charged forward swinging down his sword at Jiraya. Before the sword made contact Jiraya moved his staff to stop the downward movement. With a smile he pushed Iruka out of the way and stood stretching leisurely.

Shaking his head Jiraya said, "Well, you still need more practice."

"We're not done," Iruka stated bringing his katana up once more.

"It's late, and you're not good enough to beat me, yet."

"Why don't we find out," and with that Iruka launched himself at his mentor.

With a flick of his wrist Jiraya sent Iruka tumbling back and dismissively turned his back on the young teenager.

"Don't turn you back on me," Iruka cried out lunging once more at Jiraya.

Jiraya easily stepped out of the way making the frustrated youth stumble to his knees. Iruka could feel the day's frustration boiling inside of him. He stood, his katana hanging loosely in his hand, and took a step toward Jiraya. Before he could take another step, pain like he had never felt before engulfed his entire body. He dropped to his knees as a scream was ripped from the depths of his soul.

Jiraya moved toward him in concern before he too fell to his knees as the earth below him began to rumble. As he looked toward Iruka he could see the air around the youth and the rocks around him were floating about a foot above the boy.

Jiraya looked at Iruka, "Finally" he muttered under his breath.

Once Iruka was able to stand, they walked silently back to the home they'd shared since Iruka was a baby. Still without speaking they packed their most valuable belongings and proceeded toward the edge of town.

Iruka wiped at the tears that were running silently down his scarred cheeks. He didn't want to leave the only home he had ever known, but he knew he couldn't stay any longer. As they started down the hill, a small bloody blonde figure ran behind them.

*** Years later***

Home. He was finally home, after having spent the last 7 years training in far off lands, he was home. His companions had been reluctant to return, fearful for the brunette's well being. His surrogate father had voiced his concerns to Iruka, who had quickly reminded Jiraya that it was not only his destiny but his duty as the last slayer to protect the humans from all threats.

Days earlier Iruka had awoken with the knowledge that Orochimaru was on the move, that he was gathering power and increasing his numbers, getting ready to finish what he started all those years ago with the elimination of the Umino clan. The vision had pushed the decision to return home.

Jiraya had often told Iruka that vengeance would get him nowhere, that killing Orochimaru would not bring his family back, but it wasn't just vengeance that drove Iruka back to where it all began; it was the need to know why.

The three figures looked around the ruined remains of what should have been a thriving clan, looked at the remains that still spoke of unparalleled horror and death; yet held their future. The three had crossed the border into Konohagakure territory earlier that day and had headed straight for what used to be the Umino stronghold. Now with one final look around the home he never knew Iruka and his family headed for the main village and the life they had left behind but was far from forgotten.

Jiraya was torn about returning to his pack; a pack that had spent the last twenty-one years believing he was dead. Iruka was unsure how the pack would react to the last surviving slayer and the news that things were about to get really bad. Both were pulled from their depressing thoughts by a cheerful blonde that reassured them that no matter what life had in store for them, they were family and would always have each other's back.

* * *

P.S. I'm still unsure of what power Iruka will have, any suggestions?


	3. Alpha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

I apologize for the long delay in updating this chapter it was a little hard to write. I would also like to apologize in advance for any and all further delays.

Please read and review, any comments or suggestions are appreciated.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi and his team were headed home. They had just finished a B rank mission; which really should have been no more than a C, considering the Land of Storm was populated exclusively by humans. The team had been sent in to recover a scroll that the Storm Lord had discovered on an excavation trip to the Dark Land; even though the mission itself wasn't dangerous, the scroll had the potential to bring about great destruction if it were to fall into the hands of the vampires. The alpha had been concerned that the vampire lord Orochimaru would get his hands on the scroll when news that it had been found spread. Trying to cut off Orochimaru the alpha sent Kakashi and his team (Genma, Raidou, and Asuma) to recover the scroll first.

With the scroll safely stored and the team already within Konohagakure's borders, they decided to set up camp for the night. Kakashi and Asuma went to check out the perimeter, while Genma and Raidou headed out to gather firewood.

Kakashi headed east to check that the team hadn't been followed and to take care of anyone that had managed to keep up with the group. He jumped from branch to branch shifting into his wolf form as he went. The silver wolf dropped down gracefully heading further away from their makeshift camp. When he got closer to the edge of the forest the wolf picked up a new scent, causing him to slow his pace. It was a scent that didn't belong in the forest. Quietly the silver wolf approached the clearing where the scent was strongest. As the wolf got closer he heard quiet movement coming from one of the trees up ahead. The wolf looked up to see a young boy, sitting on a branch looking upset. The wolf studied the boy, trying to figure out if the boy belonged to the Land of Storm; if he had been sent by the village to recover the scroll. The wolf continued to watch silently for any sign that the boy was going to move from the tree branch and head toward the forest; yet the boy remained still looking toward the sky. Sensing that he was been watched the boy looked down but couldn't see any threats; the wolf looked up to see a tan face with a pale scar across the boy's nose from cheek to cheek. The boy suddenly stood up and gazed away from where the wolf was hiding, with an audible sigh he headed away from the wolf toward the other side of the forest.

Kakashi contemplated following the boy to find out what the boy was doing so far from the human village; before he had the chance to follow Asuma appeared next to him.

"All's clear on the west side it doesn't look like we were followed"

"Ok, thanks Asuma, let's head back before those two burn the forest down."

The two wolves headed back to the clearing where camp was setup. Genma and Raidou were already there waiting on the other two.

"Find anything, anyone follow us from Storm?" Genma inquired.

"Asuma and I didn't find any sign, Genma, it looks like we lost the guards a while back."

"We still need to take turns keeping guard," Raidou said, "just in case they stumble this way."

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi said as he walked to the edge of the clearing, "I'll keep watch tonight. I doubt I'll be able to sleep anyway."

After a few minutes of arguing against Kakashi staying up all night, he walked back into the forest letting the others get comfortable. He shook his head and smiled as he noticed Raidou cuddle into Genma. Kakashi began walking the perimeter of the camp his mind wandering back to the young boy he had seen. He couldn't remember ever seeing someone so young look like he had the whole world on his shoulders. For a second there he had wanted to take the young boy into his arms and reassure him that everything would work out fine, but the boy had left and the opportunity was lost.

In the early hours of the morning, Kakashi climbed a tree, stretched out his legs on the limb and leaned back. He knew the others would start stirring any moment and they would need to start moving, but he wanted just a moment of peace before he had to walk back into the village. He closed his eyes for a second and not for the first time wondered what it would have been like to be born human. He saw the humans and sometimes envied their freedom. He was about to jump down from his perch when he felt the whole world shake like an earthquake but yet it felt like something more. The rumbling only lasted a few seconds but it had felt like the earth had realigned itself with the stars.

2 YEARS LATER

Kakashi pulled his headband further down the left side of his face partly to make it easier to control his sharingan, but mostly because no matter how often the people around him protested he knew that not everybody in village was comfortable around him since he had taken possession of his sharingan. He didn't really blame his people, there were days when even he couldn't look at himself, but there were times when he couldn't take their stares and whispers anymore. And it was during this time that he would wonder into the forest, he wasn't sure what he was looking for but he knew that the forest pulled at him called him.

Kakashi moved deep into the forest before he sat down and leaned against an ancient tree. A quick scan and he pulled out a book from his back pocket. Skimming through the book he found his spot and settled down to read his favorite chapter.

"If you keep reading that crap, you're brain is going to turn to mush."

Kakashi jumped up at the voice behind him. "Alpha, my apologies, I didn't hear you coming."

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled and waved away the apology, "Don't worry, son, I know how engrossing that book can be." Kakashi felt his cheeks heat up as he stuffed _Ichi Ichi Paradise _back into his back pocket. "However," the old Alpha continued, "you should never let your guard down especially not if you plan on following me as alpha."

Kakashi nodded trying to find a way to let his Alpha and mentor know that the last thing he wanted to do was follow in his footsteps. Not that he had any choice in the matter. For as long as he could remember people kept telling him that he smelled like an Alpha, and for as long as he could remember he had been training to step into his mentor's shoes when the time came. Before he got his sharingan there had been no question of him becoming Alpha of the Hidden Leaf Wolves, but lately he could hear the whispers that maybe he needed more time and that Tsunade would be a great Alpha until he was more prepared. He tried not to let the whispers bother him, but it was getting harder to ignore the sideway glances and the halted conversations.

"You can always tell me what's wrong," the aging Alpha said as he began walking back toward the village.

Kakashi fell into step with his mentor, "There's nothing wrong," he started, looking away from the Alpha.

"You can keep things to yourself if you wish, but I do have eyes and ears, son. I, too, hear the whispers and they bother me. I can talk to them," Kakashi started shaking his head even before the Alpha finished speaking. "Fine, I will keep it to myself, but Kakashi remember that you will become the next Alpha of this clan whether they like it or not and I'm sorry to say it really doesn't matter whether you like it or not."

The young wolf turned toward his Alpha, "It's not that I don't want to become Alpha, someday, but it might be better for Tsunade to follow you and then once they get used to this," Kakashi gestured toward his left eye where his sharingan was covered by his headband.

Sarutobi was already shaking his head, "You know I would do anything for you, Kakashi, but this is the one thing that is completely out of my powers. It is your destiny to become the next Alpha not Tsunade's her destiny lies elsewhere. And the people of this village will learn to appreciate you and your unique abilities. You are the future of this clan. It's best you learn that being a leader is not about making those below you happy, but about doing the best for as many of them as you can."

****Years later******

Kakashi left the old Alpha's room, closing the door quietly behind him. He wasn't sure why he bothered the Alpha had been dead for almost two hours so it wasn't like the sound would bother the old wolf anymore. The hallway had been full of wolves when Kakashi had first walked in, but now the only person waiting for him was Tsunade.

"They are all gathered outside," she said as she took his hand in hers. "They are waiting to hear from you. You are the new Alpha."

Kakashi nodded as he walked toward the front of the house. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the bright sunlight and looked around at the gathered clan. He closed his eyes and willed the tears away, he had just lost the only father he'd ever had and now he was supposed to secede him as leader. He pulled the headband off his head, opened his eyes so that all those around him could clearly see his sharingan before he threw his head back and howled. Only a few seconds later Tsuande's howl behind him joined his and several seconds after that the whole village joined them.

Genma and Raidou walked hand in hand through the forest searching for their new Alpha. "Are you sure he came into the forest?" Genma asked his mate.

Raidou nodded, "He's always walking into the forest by himself and even more so after the old Alpha died. I don't blame him, but he needs to be more a part of the clan if he expects the wolves to follow him into battle."

"Battle?"

"Yes, there's one coming. Can't you feel it?" At Genma's head shake, Raidou continued, "The vampires are organizing. Rumor has it that Orochimaru is calling back all his soldiers; even Sasuke."

They spotted their leader sitting underneath a tree ahead of them reading a book. "Are you sure about a battle, Raidou?" Kakashi asked without looking up from his reading material.

"Yes, Alpha," both men saw their old friend flinch at the use of the title, "our sources have seen vampires coming back from all over in the last couple of weeks."

"Why wasn't I told?"

Genma looked at his mate his eyebrow shooting up questioningly, "We wanted to make sure we were dealing with facts and not rumors before we bothered you with the information."

"We? Who exactly is we, Raidou?" Kakashi asked as he stood up.

"Tsunade and I, Alpha, it was decided that you had enough on your plate without having to worry about something that might not really be anything."

"But it is something, isn't it, Raidou?" Kakashi asked slowly as he walked up to the two men. "If you or Tsuande ever keep anything from me again, I will take it as a challenge to my authority. Is that understood?" Kakashi didn't wait for an answer before he walked away from the two men and further into the forest.

"Don't you think that was a bit over the top?" Asuma asked as he melted away from the trees and walked besides his friend and Alpha.

"Are you taking his side? Do you think he and Tsunade were right to keep something like this from me?"

"I didn't say that, Kakashi. All I'm saying is you were a bit harsh and both Raidou and Tsunade were only trying to keep you from worrying about something that might not be anything."

Kakashi stopped walking all of a sudden, his right eye glazed over as he looked out toward the endless forest. The sounds of the forest disappeared so did Asuma's voice next to him. Everything had faded away to nothing except for a sharp ache at the center of his chest. He felt the world around him tremble slightly and whispered, "He's here."


	4. Meeting

Sorry for the wait, things have been busy.

Thanks for all the reviews. A big thanks to Yaks for the super power idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Please read and review, any feedback is greatly appreciated.

One more thing the when the wolves shift back to human form they have clothes, the clothes magically appear; that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

* * *

"You're the one that steals all the cover," Izumo said, "I only do what I have to in order not to freeze to death." Kotetsu stared at his mate in disbelief, " You do that by pushing me off the bed, and it wouldn't be freezing if you didn't leave all the windows," all of a sudden Kotestsu stopped midsentence and looked toward the forest.

"Do you feel that Izumo?" he asked.

"Someone's coming, I feel three chakras approaching, one is definitely wolf, but the other two feel human, but they are different somehow."

"We should send word to the alpha, they're getting closer."

Izumo turned around to do just that when Kakashi arrived at the gate with Asuma at his side.

"Alpha," Izumo and Kotetsu addressed their leader respectfully.

"We were just about to go and find you."

Kakashi ignored his gate guards; his entire being focused on the forest surrounding the village. He could feel them getting closer. He didn't know who they were, but he did know without a doubt that one of them would completely change his life.

Asuma watched worriedly as his alpha stared intently at the forest, waiting for something. He had noticed the change in his alpha as the two were on the other side of the village conversing: when Kakashi had raced across the village. Asuma wasn't worried about his alpha's safety he knew the Anbu were never too far from their alpha and Kakashi could take care of himself. It was the sudden change in Kakashi that had Asuma worried.

Iruka and Naruto were at the edge of the forest about to break through when Jiraya placed his hands on their shoulders halting them.

"Iruka, are you sure about this? There was no reason for us to return, we could have sent the information to Konoha some other way."

"No, Jiraya, I need to do this. Besides, I thought you would want to go home, to your pack, even if it is only temporary."

"That's the problem I have a feeling it's not going to be as simple as you think. You feel the shift in the air don't you? They're waiting. I feel them at the gate."

Iruka nodded, "I don't have a choice. No matter what happens, we have to see this through. Nobody can blame them for being cautious."

"Fine, we'll do it your way, for now, but remember that I tried to warn you. Come on Naruto."

"About time you two decided to move, come on I'm starving. Hey, Jiraya, do you think the Ramen stands are open already? I know it's early, but I'm hungry."

"They don't have Ramen stands, Naruto. It's a wolf village; the only food stands they have sell bunnies."

"WHAT! NO WAY THOSE MONSTERS ARE EATING THUMPER!"

"Calm down Naruto, Jiraya is just messing with you, of course there are ramen stands, _probably_," he muttered under his breath "and regular restaurants as well in the village. Jiraya stop getting Naruto excited, I would hate to get kicked out of the village before we even make it through the gate."

"Let's get to the village and talk to the alpha. We need to stop Orochimaru from getting his hands on the last book of ancients, and prevent him from completing his plan whatever the hell that might be."

Kakashi was getting anxious, he had felt the chakras approaching, then at the edge of the forest they had suddenly stopped. The need to go into the forest and investigate was almost overwhelming.

Kakashi gave a small sigh of relief and the guards surrounding him tensed as three figures emerged from the forest.

Kakashi noticed the white haired man, definitely wolf, the other two's chakras were harder to pinpoint. Kakashi stared at the white haired man, there was something familiar about him, yet Kakashi couldn't say what it was. The white haired man broke away from the other two.

Kakashi observed the other two as his Anbu moved in case they had to intervene. The blonde was practically jumping up and down, next to the him was a brown haired man who seemed to be staring at the village with hesitation. They were too far for Kakashi to get a clear view of them, even with his enhanced eyesight, but his sense of smell picked up a very unique smell that had him growling unconsciously.

"Kakashi, should we stop them from approaching, you don't sound like yourself."

"No, I have a feeling this is important, and I need this. Let's go Asuma. You two," he motioned to the gate guards, "have Ibiki met us at the main house."

Kakashi started toward the white haired man, when Tsunade caught up with him demanding to know what was going on, and why the guards were on the move.

Tsunade was about to demand that Kakashi go back to the village and let his second in command deal with the situation when she glanced at the approaching figure and froze.

"Oh, my god; it can't be, you're dead."

Jiraya stopped in his tracks; the familiar ache he had always tried to ignore came back with a vengeance. He stared at the blonde woman he had walked away from more than twenty years ago. In a matter of seconds her expression turned from shock and disbelief to rage and Jiraya braced himself for the attack he knew would be brutal.

Kakashi was about to turn toward Tsunade when the growl erupted behind him. Before anyone could call out a warning, Tsunade leapt toward Jiraya shifting as she jumped. Jiraya saw the sandy color wolf heading his way, jaws snapping as the wolf zeroed in on his throat. He always knew Tsunade would somehow be the death of him. Kakashi tried to call Tsunade back, as Asuma tried to cut her off; but the enraged wolf was too close to Jiraya.

Jiraya closed his eyes and waited for the blow he knew was coming. Seconds before the wolf's powerful jaws closed around his throat the air around them shifted and shimmered; the earth gave a gentle roll and Jiraya knew what he would find when he finally opened his eyes. There in front of him stood Iruka with his staff blocking the wolf's jaws.

Asuma had finally caught up to his former leader and had shifted back to human form as he approached the trio. Kakashi joined him seconds later ordering Tsunade to calm down. They both stared a t the brown haired man in front of Tsunade blocking her path to Jiraya. Asuma blinked a few times to clear his vision, how had the brown haired man get in front of Jiraya so fast? He hadn't seen him move and there was no way even their fastest wolf would have been able to get there before Tsunade if they had been standing where the man had been just seconds ago. Then there was the way the man seemed to shimmer, almost translucent at some point until he became solid.

Kakashi stared at the young man in front of him, and wasn't shocked by the flash of recognition. He knew without a doubt who this man was. Not his name, but who he was. Kakashi took in his mocha colored hair tied back into a neat ponytail. He took in the luminous cinnamon skin on a slight frame. The scar across his nose from cheek to cheek that stood out in contrast. But, mostly, he took in those expressive chocolate eyes that burned with rage toward the snarling blonde in front of him.

"Iruka" was the only thing Jiraya could say as he looked down at his adoptive son, standing between him and the angry woman who had every right to rip his throat out.

"You need to watch yourself old man, I won't be here to save you next time," Iruka retorted never taking his eyes off the angry wolf.

"Tsunade" Kakashi growled softly. The blonde finally shifted back to her human form, but her gaze remained full of rage toward the white haired man.

"Iruka back away please; this isn't your concern," Jiraya spoke as he stepped in front of Iruka.

Iruka stepped back from the couple, twirled his staff, which glowed softly turning into a black katana he then proceeded to sheath behind his back. Both Asuma and Kakashi stared in wonder; they had only heard rumors about the existence of such weapons. A weapon controlled by magic that changed to meet its wielder's needs.

Kakashi stepped in front of Tsunade blocking her view of Jiraya.

"Move," Tsunade growled, "this is between him and I."

"Tsunade, I know you're not trying to tell your Alpha what to do." Kakashi stated calmly. "Calm down and try not to kill anyone until we find out why they are here." His eyes riveted on the brunette.

"Even as a young pup," Jiraya gave a toothy grin as he addressed Kakashi, "you had the makings of an Alpha."

Tsunade took two steps away from Jiraya needing to clear her head. It was inconceivable that he was still alive; the last they had heard Jiraya had been killed during the slayer massacre. They had only found his tattered belongings. Now as Tsunade looked at the young brunette behind the old wolf, she scented something that she had long forgotten. She was looking at a slayer.

"Jiraya can we get to the reason we're here, the sooner, the …

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" came the loud comment from a young blonde running towards them.

"Iruka you were amazing, one minute you're standing next to me all the way back there the next thing I know you're over here saving the old pervert!"

"TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT; COME ON TEACH ME! Hey what's up with Granny, she looks mad."

"NARUTO!, watch what you're saying, now apologize."

"Ouch, come on Iruka did you have to hit me that hard, what if I get brain damage or something," cried Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes Iruka, you really need to stop hitting that boy on the head, I don't think Naruto can afford to lose any more brain cells to head trauma."

"Shut up you old pervert!"

"Okay, as interesting as all your drama is, care telling us why you're here?" asked Asuma.

Iruka looked at the dark haired bearded man and wondered how he could speak so clearly with a cigarette dangling from his lips. He was standing next to the silver haired alpha who for some unknown reason kept staring at him.

"Orochimaru. He's started to move and we need to stop him before he finds the last book of the ancients, and uses its knowledge to gain unlimited power and put the entire world in danger." Came Jiraya's reply.

"Asuma, gather the council, Izumo ,tell Genma and Raidou to prepare the main house for guests." Kakashi turned back to his guests after issuing the orders.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi , alpha of this pack, though it seems you already knew that, so I seem to be at a disadvantage. I gathered your names from Tsunade's outburst and your conversation, but you," turns to Jiraya "seem to know a lot more than a stranger should."

Tsunade stepped forward then, "Kakashi that's because Jiraya used to be a member of this pack. As a matter of fact, not only was he a close friend of your father, Jiraya was next in line for alpha until he died at the hands of vampires over twenty years ago, during the attack on the slayer clan."

Kakashi stared at the older man, before turning his attention to the other two. His eyes lingered on the brunette, thinking about what Tsuande had said in relation to Jiraya and the slayer clan. He stared at Iruka, wondering if the reason he couldn't place his chakra was because he hadn't come into contact with a slayer in over twenty years. He was about to ask the brunette, when the blonde in the loud orange outfit drew his attention.

"HEY WE GONNA STAND AROUND ALL DAY, I WANT SOME RAMEN!"

"Naruto, must you be so loud, we were just about to discuss with the alpha why we came," Iruka chastised the blonde.

He turned toward the silver haired alpha and bowed, "My name is Iruka, you already met Jiraya and the loud orange one is Naruto. We apologize if we have inconvenienced you, it was not our intention to do so."

Kakashi stared at Iruka, taking in his unique smell that was starting to drive him crazy and tried to focus on what the brunette was saying.

"Iruka, if you and your companions would follow us inside we can sit down and better discuss what the vampires are up to," Asuma stated.

Iruka walked past Kakashi accidentally brushing his shoulder and a wild electrical current passed through them. Iruka shivered from the contact, but he continued walking.

Kakashi stared at the brunette, at his Iruka, because he now clearly saw why he felt him coming earlier, why his scent was so different from the others, why he felt like he knew him. He had found his mate in a stranger that wasn't even a wolf, a stranger with cinnamon skin and chocolate eyes. A stranger that brought with him news of their greatest enemy.

Asuma watched his alpha follow after the scarred brunette with a funny look in his one visible eye, if he could have seen the rest of his alpha's face Asuma was sure there would have been a funny grin on it. Asuma had a feeling that things were about to get very interesting in their little village.


	5. Meanwhile at the creepy castle

This part was supposed to be in the last chapter but for some reason it wouldn't update. So here it goes.

* * *

Lord Orochimaru angrily paced his throne room. The group of vampires he had sent out to capture his little slayer had failed miserably, and the group he had sent to retrieve the scroll from the damn wolves, had been defeated easily. The newest alpha had turned out to be stronger than anticipated for someone that young. Hatake Kakashi with his demon sharigan eye had become a thorn in his side. He had already called for the Uchiha, his only surviving demon turned vampire, but the little bastard had yet to show up, that arrogant prick. Orochimaru paused his pacing long enough to throw a vase against the far wall shattering it.

"Lord Orochimaru, was that really necessary, you know Kabuto is going to complain about having to clean up after one of your temper tantrums," stated Suigetsu as he and Sasuke entered the throne room.

"Uchiha I see you and your gang finally decided to grace me with your presence."

"Hn" was all the every stoic Uchiha grunted.

"Well your message didn't say it was urgent, and we were busy, what with trying to find Sasuke's family and all."

"You ungrateful brats don't forget who made you; now the lot of you go and bring me my little slayer, NOW."

"A slayer, I thought you had destroyed them all twenty years ago," whistled Suigetsu. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at the request.

"They were supposed to have been wiped out, and whomever left that sniveling brat alive will pay, but I wasn't made aware of this development until recently, and just in time for my plan to succeed. So maybe I should thank the person responsible for saving the last slayer, after all it will be his blood that finally completes my master plan."

Sasuke just looked at his boss.

"Sasuke I want my slayer alive and relatively unharmed, as far as for the rest of the group you can feast on their blood and bones for all I care, just bring me that slayer."

Sasuke nodded before turning on his heel and walking out of the throne room, his companions following close behind.


	6. Off to see the Elders

First of all I want to apologize for the delay in updating, I have no good excuses.

I hope everybody had a fantastic holiday and that the new year brings you all great things.

Okay now for the warnings: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

**I apologize for grammatical errors in advance. Hope you enjoy the chapter.***

* * *

Feeling uneasy with the alpha's intense gaze, Iruka followed the others through the village gates. He saw Jiraiya look back toward Hatake worry clouding his eyes. His uneasiness grew when Asuma, and the two gate guards kept glancing at him. He almost checked his neck to make sure a second head had not appeared. Iruka almost stopped to demand what was going on; but he just raised his chin a little higher and continued walking.

"Izumo," Kotetsu began once their alpha and his guests walked by, "do you think the brunette has any idea that he's Kakashi's mate?"

"Kotetsu, keep your voice down," Izumo hissed, "if he hears you and gets scared off before Kakashi has a chance to win him, the alpha, not to mention everybody else, is going to be extremely mad."

Jiraiya walked next to Asuma, taking in how much the village had changed since the last time he had set foot in it. It was overwhelming how much he had missed his home.

"You know he's not going to take the news well," Jiraiya stated turning towards Asuma. Asuma glanced back at his alpha who was now walking besides the brunette and noticed the possessive aura emanating from Kakashi as he looked at Iruka.

"Tell me Jiraiya, what are the chances that your Iruka will actually accept the fact that he's the alpha's mate," Asuma asked glancing back catching the look of irritation on the brunette's face before he quickly replaced it.

"Honestly, I have no idea how Iruka will react, I know it would be better for Hatake to be honest with him from the beginning, but Iruka is complicated," Jiraiya informed Asuma.

Asuma chuckled softly, "Somehow I don't see Kakashi sharing that information with Iruka just yet. My guess is that he'll keep the fact that he's found his mate as quiet as possible for fear of someone coming after Iruka before he's able to complete the claiming ritual."

"So how's he going to keep the other wolves from saying anything? I'm sure most will notice, as it is the Anbu have already changed their positions to better guard both Kakashi and Iruka." Jiraiya stated matter of fact.

"Most of us know how to keep our alpha's secret and the younger pups probably won't cross paths with Iruka," Asuma assured Jiraiya.

"What are you two talking about, is it a secret, come on pervy sensei tell me, tell me." Naruto interrupted the two.

"Are you two discussing something important, like ramen and how it's the world's most awesome food," Naruto stated dreamily.

"NO!" Jiraiya answered.

"Then what's the big secret, I …"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled at the blonde, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"We need to head to the meeting and discuss what we know and come up with a strategy." Iruka stated.

"What, but I'm hungry, first pervy sensei and Mr. Beard over there are all secretive talking about ma…"

"Naruto," Kakashi interrupted, "why don't I have one of my teams take you for some ramen."

"Awesome!" "but why does everyone feel the need to interrupt me."

"Kiba!Shino!" Kakashi yelled at two young wolves walking by.

The two young wolves turned toward their alpha to acknowledge the summons.

"I need the two of you to take my young guest over here," Kakashi gestured toward the blonde, "to Ichiraku for ramen."

Naruto jumped up excitedly at the prospect of eating some ramen; after all it had been close to four hours since he last had the heavenly noodles. He ran up to the two young wolves and linked his arms with them stunning them both.

"Come on my two new best friends, name's Naruto, what's yours, how far to the ramen." The blonde blabbered cheerfully.

He dragged a stunned boy with red face markings and a dog by his side, both of which were glaring at the loud blonde. The second boy with his face covered and dark goggles followed silently.

"Bye Iruka, bye Jiraiya," Naruto yelled as he ran dragging the two boys with him.

"Well, then guess we should get going to discuss the business at hand." Kakashi stated as he placed his hand on the small of Iruka's back.

Iruka shivered from the contact and quickly distanced himself from the alpha, who as far as Iruka was concerned kept looking at him like he was a juicy piece of steak. He knew Jiraiya told him wolves didn't like human flesh, but the way Kakashi kept looking at him he wasn't about to take any chances.

Iruka quickened his pace so he could reach Jiraiya who had been walking ahead of them with Asuma.

Kakashi watched Iruka walk away from him with a little smirk, he knew he made the younger man nervous but he couldn't help himself; his wolf was already prowling the confines of his mind growling, demanding that he claim their mate. Unfortunately his human side knew if he pushed the brunette too hard, Iruka would most likely run, and even though Kakashi enjoyed the chase, losing Iruka wasn't an option.

"So what's the plan?" Asuma asked his alpha when he was finally walking besides him.

"We find out what that snake Orochimaru is up to and stop him before he can accomplish his goal."

"Okay, but what' the plan for Iruka, in case you haven't noticed he keeps giving you worried glances; almost like he's waiting for you to pounce or something" chuckled Asuma.

"Well I'm going to get him to lower his guard and then attack swiftly so he doesn't know what hit him and by the time he figures it out I would have already claimed and marked him as my mate." Kakashi said easily with a smirk.

"Hmm, what if he gets angry and decides to leave your ass for claiming him without his consent?"

"Well then I'll just tie him to the bed and make sure he can't leave." Kakashi replied with a leer toward the brunette, images of a tied up Iruka twisting and struggling on his bed going through his mind.

"Well good luck with that." Asuma said already making a mental note to resupply the first aid kit at the compound. Somehow he doubted Iruka would go along with Kakashi's plan if the murderous glare said brunette was casting at the silver haired alpha.

"Jiraiya, what do you think about the current alpha, is it me or is there something off about him? I can't put my finger on it, but the way he keeps looking at me with that one eye is a little creepy and it's like he tries to find any excuse to touch me. Oh my god, don't tell me Naruto is right and not only do the wolves eat Thumper and other cute Disney characters but people too. Ahh, now he's got me thinking like Naruto, I should kill him just for that." Iruka rambled on, not even noticing if Jiraiya was actually listening to him.

"Stupid alpha, having me think I'm like Hansel and Gretel and he's the witch just waiting to fatten me up and devour me." Iruka continued causing Jiraiya to chuckle; the brunette had no idea how true that statement actually was.

"Calm down, Iruka; just relax and don't let your imagination get the best of you, we're about to meet the elders to discuss Orochimaru and it's not helping our cause if you go in there and accuse their alpha of being a wicked witch that eats children and kills Mickey." Jiraiya said trying to keep from laughing at his foster son.

"Fine," Iruka huffed glancing cautiously at the alpha who was walking along side Asuma deep in discussion, and what was with his mask, was that blood. Iruka wondered if someone had hit the alpha without him noticing and had caused the nosebleed.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review, any suggestions or comments are appreciated.


	7. Ramen and Tears

Sorry for the short chapter.

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

" Kiba, this ramen place you're taking me to, doesn't be any chance you know…" Naruto trailed off, and then leaned in closer to the wolf and whispered, "use Thumper or other bunnies as an ingredient in their ramen?"

Kiba looked at the blonde for a moment trying to figure out if he heard what he thought he heard. The blonde was chewing on his bottom lip, looking at Kiba with big blue eyes waiting for a response.

"No," Kiba responded trying hard to stop the laughter that wanted to erupt at the serious look on the blonde's face. Shino walked by the two with a raised eyebrow but made no comment.

"Oh, that's good," Naruto replied his relief evident.

The three entered the ramen stand, Naruto immediately ordered. The blonde was chatting loudly with his two new friends, not really letting the other two get a word in while they waited for the ramen. The young girl behind the counter brought over the first bowls of ramen, smiling brightly at the blonde.

"OH MY GOD, this is the best ramen ever," Naruto declared loudly, causing several of the other patrons to look over at the trio.

Kiba and Shino watched the blonde devour his first bowl of ramen and order two more, completely oblivious to the world around him. Kiba turned to Shino with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"You know Shino," Kiba began quietly, making sure that the blonde could overhear their conversation; "I heard that the old man is trying out a new ingredient in his ramen, something about dawns, no wait fawns I think." Kiba smirked as he watched Naruto almost choke on a noodle.

"Fawns, as in Bambi?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes as he shoved another spoonful of ramen into his mouth. "That's so sad. It's not true. Right, Kiba?"

"So, Naruto what brings you and your companions to Konahoa?" Kiba questioned still smirking as the blonde cried silently over his noodles.

"T..The vampires are up to something big, the attacks on the human population have increased over recent weeks," Naruto sniffled.

"It also seems like the vamps are looking for something important," Naruto continued a little calmer.

"Yeah, that's what the adults figured as well, from what we were able to gather from our sensei," Kiba answered.

"I should be getting back; Iruka nii-san might need my valuable input and strategy mastermind," Naruto stated as he finished his fourth bowl of ramen and stood to leave.

"Okay guys, thanks for the ramen, it was delicious," Naruto began sniffling again, "and I know you were just playing about the nice old man over there using Bambi in his heavenly noodles."

"Bye, my new best friends," the blonde called over his shoulder as Kiba and Shino watched in shock as he walked out of the ramen bar.

"Okay, guys here's the bill thanks for stopping by," the old man behind the counter snickered.

"Shino, what the hell just happened, I can't believe he stuck you with the bill," Kiba proclaimed as he place the bill in Shino's hand and quickly followed after the blonde.

"Don't worry Shino; I'll give that blonde a piece of my mind for you!"

Shino silently watched both boys leave, turning toward the old man who was trying to control his laughter.


	8. We're Staying Where?

Okay, here's a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

The pack elders where seated in the main conference room when Kakashi walked in; he had asked Jiraiya and Iruka to wait outside for a minute. He wanted to break the news of Jiraiya's return from the land of the dead. He also wanted to make it clear to the elders that they were absolutely prohibited from demanding that Iruka complete the mating ritual at once.

"Kakashi, it's imperative you claim your mate as soon as possible. It's unsafe to have him walking around without your mark," the head elder stated as soon as he entered.

"I know, Iruka isn't a wolf and I doubt he will take the whole idea of me claiming and marking him lightly; I need some time to get him used to the idea that this is now his permanent home and that he's not only my mate but an alpha's mate." Kakashi countered.

"As you wish Alpha, but keep in mind that your aggression will increase until you've claimed your mate. Will you be able to function without attacking the unmated dominants that come in contact with Iruka?" questioned the elder.

"I will do whatever is necessary for my mate and for the good of the pack; I will just have to work on my aggressive tendencies."

The knock on the door signaled that those waiting outside had grown impatient.

The door opened and Tsunade walked in followed by Jiraiya and Iruka. Tsunade took the seat to Kakashi's left, Jiraiya sat next to her. Iruka moved to sit next to Jiraiya but Kakashi guided him to the seat at his right. Iruka looked at Kakashi curiously, but took the seat he was offered.

"Okay, as we all know Orochimaru is on the move and he is definitely up to something big. Over the last few weeks the attacks on the human villages has increased and the attacks on the Others population has also become more frequent. Garra of the Sand Demons has reported attacks on two of his smaller clans. Both Garra and Jiraiya believe that Orochimaru is searching for something important." Kakashi began the meeting.

"He's looking for the last of the Ancient Books, if I had to take a guess," Iruka interrupted, " It would give him the power to make himself and his followers invincible, a way to allow them to create permanent darkness, and allow them to shift the balance of power."

"Iruka's right," Jiraiya addaed, "if we don't stop Orochimaru now, it might be too late after he finds the bloody book."

"We've noticed that his attacks are become bolder," Asuma added from his seat next to Jiraiya, "his men have even attacked a couple of our teams returning from missions."

Jiraiya looked from Iruka, to Kakashi debating whether of not to divulge his suspicions about the recent attack by one of Orochimaru's lackeys against their little group. He knew that Iruka thought the idea was ludicrous, and an incomplete mating bond might make the alpha unreasonable and cause him to do something rash, like lockup Iruka to make sure he was protected. Then again, if he said nothing and it turned out that he had been right and something happened to Iruka, not only would Kakashi skin him alive; but he would never forgive himself for failing to protect his foster son. And most importantly Naruto would probably hound him for the rest of his life.

"There's something else, "he began stopping when Iruka gave him a warning glare, but with mind made up he continued, focusing on Kakashi to gauge his reaction. "On our way to the village, we were attacked by two of Orochimaru's groups, they succeeded in separating Naruto and I from Iruka. Iruka thinks Naruto was just imagining it, but Naruto clearly heard one of the vampires say that no matter what happened they needed to capture the slayer alive."

Iruka glared at his father, how dare he recount that silly story, it was obvious Naruto had heard wrong. He wasn't anything special to warrant capture. Iruka was about to clarify that part when a low growl interrupted him. He turned to see an angry looking Kakashi staring at him.

Asuma moved to stand closer to Iruka and the two Anbu guards that had been previously invisible also appeared close to the brunette. Asuma could only guess how angry his alpha was with the news that Orochimaru was specifically trying to capture his mate, they all knew Orochimaru was infamous for his demented experiments and cruelty.

Iruka was confused by the sudden action of Asuma and the Anbu. He assumed there was a threat he had missed, but shouldn't they be standing closer to Kakashi? Why were they so close to him? He turned toward Jiraiya but the old wolf had an unreadable expression as he looked at Kakashi, it looked like Jiraiya was waiting for Kakashi to do something.

"Iruka," Kakashi began, then stopped, the elders around the table just stared at the brunette and for a brief moment Iruka began to worry that there was something important going on, something that everybody but him knew about.

"Iruka, I, no we would like to hear what transpired after you got separated from Jiraiya and Naruto," Kakashi stated calmly, even though inside he was anything but calm. All he wanted to do was grab Iruka, take him to the Hatake compound, and put guards on the brunette around the clock. He never wanted Iruka out of the house without a full escort or better yet a full escort and him.

"I'll tell you what I told Jiraiya, Naruto has an overactive imagination and probably heard something wrong, then blew the whole thing out of proportion with his wild thoughts." Iruka stated before going on to recount how five vampires had surrounded him, forcing him to fight his way through them to try and reconnect with Jiraiya and Naruto.

Kakashi listened intently as Iruka went through everything that happened, with each sword slash, each punch, every grab and every two on one attack that Iruka recounted his anger increased and Kakashi had to stop himself from grabbing the small brunette, throwing him over his shoulder and taking him home, where he could lock him up.

"Although now that I'm thinking back more clearly, without the pressure of the vampires trying to kill me," Iruka began staring off, "No, never mind it's silly."

"Iruka what did you remember?" Jiraiya questioned.

"It's just that now I find it odd that they never seemed to go for the kill, they had plenty of opportunities but now that I'm thinking about it, it felt like they were holding back," Iruka muttered almost to himself.

"Iruka could it be possible that they just wanted to incapacitate you, not seriously hurt you?" Jiraiya tried once again, he was becoming worried that Kakashi hadn't really said much but the aura surrounding the alpha was darkening considerably.

"That doesn't make any sense, even if Orochimaru found out I was a slayer, what reason would he have to want me alive, after he went to all that trouble to eradicate my entire blood line." Iruka countered not able to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi finally spoke, he needed to get things cleared and settled so he could get Iruka back to his home and try to convince the brunette that they belonged together. Of course, first he was going to lock up Iruka and never let him leave the house. With that crazy snake creep after him, he would not be taking any chances with Iruka's life.

"Let's get down to business, Asuma, I want you to take your team and try to find this blasted book before any of Orochimaru's men do," Kakashi began.

"With all due respect, Alpha I think we need to concentrate on fortifying the village and preparing for an attack," one of the elders began.

They went back and forth arguing both plans for what seemed like hours, finally Kakashi called an end to the meeting and sent everybody home.

"Asuma, I can see where the elders are coming from, so I need you to stay in the village for now. Instead, send your team and another team, maybe Gai's, and tell them to search for the book but to avoid any unnecessary encounters with the vampires," Kakashi gave the order as he walked out of the meeting room.

Iruka and Jiraiya had already walked out of the room following Tsunade.

"You've been awfully quiet, it's not like you," Jiraiya stated looking at Tsunade.

"Well it's a lot to take in, you know people coming back from the dead and all," Tsunade responded.

"Okay, I deserved that, but we need to talk. I didn't make the decision lightly. It almost killed me to leave you; but you must understand that I didn't have a choice," Jiraiya whispered casting a glance at Iruka, who had walked off with Izumo.

"Get settled in, and then meet me for coffee at our usual place," was Tsunade's final words as she walked away.

Jiraiya turned toward Iruka who was still chatting with Izumo. He didn't hear what the two were talking about, but knowing Iruka, Jiraiya guessed that his foster son wanted to know the best place to get good coffee and where the nearest library was located. Maybe, he should let the alpha in on Iruka's two major weaknesses.

"You ready to go?" came the question from Kakashi, who had come up next to the older wolf.

"He's not going to be too keen on the idea of staying at your home; I'm assuming that is where you made arrangements for us." Jiraiya commented with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter. There's no way I'm letting him stay anywhere that's not with me."

"Hope you know what you're getting into cause where Iruka goes, Naruto goes," Jiraiya chuckled.

"IRUKA!" came the bellow from an excited blonde running down the corridor.

"I just had the best ramen ever! Kiba said they used Bambi, but that's not true, right Iruka! Right!" Naruto blabbered shaking the poor stunned brunette.

"Naruto," Kakashi growled, (_how dare he grab my mate like that_). "Why don't you release Iruka so he can answer." Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

Naruto released Iruka, and stepped back.

"Naruto, I'm sure Bambi and Thumper are both fine, now we need to go get settled. I think Jiraiya said there was a nice bed and breakfast near the center of village," Iruka calmly explained to his little brother.

"Actually Iruka, you all will be staying at the Hatake Compound at the edge of the village." Kakashi informed the brunette as he came up beside him.

"That's not necessary Alpha," Iruka replied, "we'll be fine at the bed and breakfast, besides I heard it's near a ramen stand," he finished turning to Naruto.

The blonde's eyes lit up at the mention of his favorite food, and he nodded vigorously in agreement with Iruka.

"That might be true," Kakashi began looking at the blonde, "however there is a full staffed kitchen at the Hatake Compound, which can make ramen at any time."

"Ramen anytime and it's free, Iruka maybe we should stay with the alpha, I'm sure he wouldn't have offered if it was an inconvenience." Naruto stated happily.

Iruka glared at Naruto, that traitor, but finally conceded defeat and agreed to stay at the alpha's home. Maybe there they could finalize their plans.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	9. At the compound

Okay guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

First I want to say thanks to those who take the time to review, it really makes my day.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Iruka had spent the last five days at the Hatake Compound and he was ready to explode not to mention commit capital murder. If he were the paranoid type, he would swear he was a prisoner at the alpha's house with Asuma always appearing just when Iruka was about to leave the compound, or some Anbu guards still within the compound when the alpha had already left.

Then there was Genma, who Iruka was sure was up to something with the way he kept smirking and the weird vibe he gave off every time Iruka walked into the room. The worst part of dealing with the man were all the little comments that made no sense to Iruka, and Iruka was pretty sure that if the man made one more remark, he would probably take that damn senbon out of Genma's mouth and stab him in the neck with it.

Iruka should have realized that something was amiss at the Hatake Compound after the first day had ended on such a disconcerting note.

The first day had started out pleasant enough; the alpha had shown the trio around the beautiful compound before lunch. The compound sported not only magnificent buildings that really emphasized the beautiful architecture that was abundant in the village; but also some of the most breathtaking gardens that Iruka had ever seen (and being such a flower lover, Iruka had seen his fair share of beautiful gardens). After the grand tour, which was nice, if Iruka didn't count the fact that the alpha had invaded his personal space the entire time, Iruka and Naruto where shown to the main kitchen. Where Choji, who was a genius when it came to food, had prepared a lovely lunch. While the two had enjoyed their lunch with Raidou and Genma, Jiraiya had gone off with Asuma and the Alpha to discuss arrangements and the upcoming meeting.

Iruka liked the kind hearted scarred man immediately; Iruka had been interested in all the information about the village Raidou had supplied. Naruto had asked about his new best friends, and had found out that most of the younger pups would hang out at the ramen stand in the evenings. Naruto had learned that Kiba and Shino were part of a three man team, with Hinata rounding out their team. Naruto had been excited about the prospect of meeting more friends that he could hang out with, if they were as cool as Kiba and Shino had been he was sure he would enjoy his time here in the village.

As Iruka had conversed with Raidou about the general things that happened in the village, his mate Genma would interrupt with some information of his own. Even though Iruka had liked Raidou right away, his senbon loving mate had taken a little longer to warm up too and Iruka had to get past all the irritating and random comments from the man.

Looking back, Iruka should have realized something was going on at the compound. First they walked out of the main building, where they had enjoyed lunch, and headed to one of the smaller buildings where Iruka noticed Raidou was already waiting for them. Raidou had then taken them into the building and down the main hallway.

"This room belongs to Genma and myself," Raidou commented, "the room down the hall to your right belongs to Gai, who is away on a mission right now, but I'm sure he will be overjoyed to finally get to meet you when he returns." Raidou finished, punching Genma on the arm when the other man, snickered, with a whispered "overjoyed, I'm sure."

"Naruto," Raidou turned to address the teen, "you can stay in the room next to Gai, at the end of the hall on your left."

"And Jiraiya," Raidou continued bowing to the older wolf, who they had all grown up hearing stories about," you can take the room in the other hall, it's the only room there, so no one will disturb you, and it's the only room with its own private exit in case of emergencies."

"Ano," Iruka began quietly looking at Raidou and wondering why he had been left out of the room assignments, "if Jiraiya took the last room, I don't mind sharing a room with Naruto." Iruka replied, thinking that there was no way he was sharing a room with his foster father, that man and his secret persona as a "writer" were more than enough occupants in one room.

"No, Iruka, you're our honored guest, how could we possibly expect you of all people to stay here with us." Genma replied with a smirk, looking at the confused slayer.

"Huh?" Iruka asked turning to the wolf, wondering if he could sound any less articulate than he did right now.

"Nothing, Iruka, Genma's just being a moron," Raidou added quickly as he smacked his mate on the back of the head for talking out of place.

"Iruka," Kakashi began as he took hold of Iruka's elbow, causing a small tremor to go through the younger man "there's no reason for you to share a room with Naruto, there is another room available for you here at the compound." (Yeah, the room next to mine, with the connecting door, yelled inner Kakashi)

Okay now Iruka was really confused, he knew that the main building they had been in housed the kitchen and dining area, the adjacent room was a meeting/gathering room with a huge oval table that they used for their meetings, then there was the building further down the path with a dojo and training facility inside, and Iruka was pretty sure none of those buildings had any bedrooms. That only left the building further down the path that was almost hidden from view, and Iruka guessed that that was the alpha's own private residence and there was no way they would put a complete stranger, let alone a slayer in the same building as their leader.

"Now why don't we continue on to your room," Kakashi said as he practically dragged Iruka who let out a surprise yelp, when Kakashi startled him, out of the building.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as the cute little slayer blushed a pretty pink, embarrassed by the very un slayer like sound that had come out when Kakashi had pulled him out of his daydream.

They passed the building where the dojo was located, Iruka tried to stop pulling on Kakashi's sleeve and asked quietly if there was perhaps a room in the back of the dojo. Kakashi had chuckled and with a shake of his head had continued forward, pulling the brunette with him.

They finally slowed down as they passed a gate leading to the most beautiful garden Iruka had ever seen, the gardens on the outer perimeter of the compound were beautiful but, it was nothing compared to the garden in front of him.

"Wow, this is beautiful, I've never seen flowers like the ones here before," Iruka commented.

"This is my private garden, and a lot of the flowers here are one of kind hybrids, that my mother created and that I have expanded on." Kakashi informed him with a smile as he thought about the way his mother used to fuss about her garden. Now looking at Iruka, so entranced with the garden made Kakashi happy that he had continued to grow and nourish the garden his mother had so loved.

"Not to be rude or anything Alpha, but why are we walking through your private garden, headed to what I assume is your residence?" Iruka asked quietly already fearing that he knew the answer and trying to come up with a plan of escape.

"Kakashi,"

"What?"

"My name is Kakashi, not alpha."

"Oh," Iruka blushed as he looked over at the masked alpha.

"But everybody, addresses you as alpha," Iruka countered.

"But you're not everybody," was the whispered reply from Kakashi, spoken so softly that Iruka was not sure if he had heard right.

"Anyway Iruka, you are correct, we are walking through the garden to reach the main Hatake building, that is where your room is." Kakashi stated grinning as an adorable blush spread across the brunette's face, making the scar across his nose stand out.

"Not to sound ungrateful, al…I mean Kakashi but isn't this your private home, I don't want to intrude, I can stay at the dorms with Naruto." Iruka blabbered nervously trying to back away slowly from the alpha afraid to make any sudden movments.

"Nonsense Iruka, you need a room and there's an extra room, right here, besides what kind of host would I be if I don't offer to take care of the village's important guests" was the reply from the silver haired man as he tightened his grip keeping the younger man from bolting.

"With all due respect, Alpha," Iruka gritted out trying to yank his arm out of Kakashi's grip, "I really must insist on staying at the dorms, if you insist in housing one of "your" important guests, I think it would be better if I switched rooms with Jiraiya. After all, he used to be an important member of the pack." Iruka gave one more hard yank on his arm, but the damn alpha's grip wouldn't budge.

"I could even stay at the small inn in the village, if me staying at the dorms is unacceptable to you for some reason." Iruka finished, his face flushing with the effort it took him to keep from yelling at the pompous wolf, who decided things all on his own. (After all it really wouldn't be right to yell at the leader of the village you were staying at.) If yelling was out of the question then Iruka couldn't possible stab the man with his sword, because that would be bad.

Iruka closed his eyes and took a deep breathe trying to calm his temper, mentally chanting "Must not maim alpha, must not maim alpha, must not main alpha, must not seriously maim alpha."

"NO!" the angry growl from Kakashi caused Iruka to stop his internal rant and take a step back from the alpha, or try to.

Iruka couldn't help but gasp as he looked up to find a glowing, spinning red eye staring back at him. He tried to yank his arm out of the alpha's grip, while his other hand began flexing in preparation for his weapon.

Kakashi tightened the hold on his mate and took a calming breath, getting his Sharingan under control, his wolf was too close to the surface, getting agitated and aggressive with the idea that his mate wanted to leave him.

"LET GO!" Iruka growled himself, "I would hate to have to gut you, and spill blood on such a beautiful garden but I will."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, and loosened his hold, but he refused to relinquish contact entirely. The wolf was happy that his little slayer had such a fiery temper and had no problems with promising a painful death when threatened. This reassured the wolf that Iruka would be able to take care of himself if challenged for the position of alpha mate.

"Yeah, sorry about that Iruka, I thought I heard some squirrels and pixies conspiring to attack and I only wanted to protect you. There's nothing worse than squirrels in your pants plus with the pixies probably out to steal your underwear, who knows what might happen," Kakashi answered with a smirk. Finally releasing Iruka and jumping back a split second before the slayer produced his sword swinging like he meant to behead the alpha.

"WHAT!" Iruka demanded. Outraged at such a ridiculous excuse. " Hey don't jump out of the way when I'm trying to cut off your head, after all, that's where your lying tongue lives," the slayer yelled turning a very interesting shade of red.

"Come on Iruka, you need to calm down. What would Jiraiya, not to mention a poor impressionable Naruto, say if they walked out here and saw you beheading an unarmed man," Kakashi chuckled.

Iruka took three big calming breathes, put his sword away to eliminate temptation and stared once again at the alpha. The audacity of the man. He was about to let the alpha know how ludicrous his excuse was, how he should be ashamed of himself, and what a horrible example he was setting. He was the leader of an entire village for crying out loud. Iruka was getting all riled up again and about to let the alpha know how childish he was, when he faintly heard Kakashi whisper.

"Damn those pesky squirrels, who knows what good bits they get to suck and lick once they get in your pants, man to be a squirrel right now."

"PERVERT!" Iruka yelled, blushing furiously at the image the stupid alpha put in his head.

"What the hell, I hope this poor village knows they have a whack job pervert as their leader, and those poor kids probably look up to you!" Iruka ranted, he closed his eyes and took another deep breathe, so focused on continuing his verbal bashing of Kakashi that he didn't notice when the wolf moved closer to him or when Kakashi pulled down his mask.

Startled chocolate eyes shot open as soft lips brushed against Iruka's. He gasped and then a soft moan escaped as Kakashi took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into the warm darkness of Iruka's mouth. Iruka wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to push the alpha away, but he also wanted to move closer and to taste as he was being tasted.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Secrets

Okay here is the next update. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Sorry it took so long.

* * *

Iruka was so shocked he just stood there for a couple of seconds, then his brain shut down and his body took over. He heard a soft moan, he didn't know if it came from him or Kakashi; he clutched to the front of Kakashi's vest and submitted to the sensation. He felt Kakashi growl against him lips and the sound heated his blood even more. As his hands made their way up to circle around Kakashi's neck, he felt wandering hands skim his sides causing a shiver to race down his body. Kakashi tightened his hold on the brunette. Iruka lost himself in the sensation of the maddening kiss. It wasn't until one of Kakashi's wandering hands ended up on his butt pulling him closer into the alpha's taller body, pressing him into something hard that Iruka's brain finally decided to wake the hell up; causing the brunette to push Kakashi back and stagger away from him.

"Wh…What the hell was that?" Iruka stuttered as he tried to regain his breath.

"Maa, Iruka I was just trying to keep you from yelling my ear off," came the drawled response form the silver haired alpha. (_Kakashi looked calm and collect, although inside he was battling to get himself under control when all he wanted was to throw the cute little slayer on the ground, rip his clothes off and lick and nip every bit of honey golden skin he could reach while thrusting into that delicious body until the brunette screamed his name._)

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled pushing the alpha hard, completely forgetting any and all honorifics as he continued breathing heavily, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment and anger.

"Come on Iruka, it wasn't that bad, and as I recall you were enjoying it, until you started thinking, now why don't we go inside so I can show you your room before you spontaneously combust, you're looking a little red." Kakashi chuckled softly, kicking himself mentally for causing his mate to become so enraged, even though a flushing, panting; Iruka was very cute and enticing.

"You, you, ahh….!"

Iruka stomped his foot ( a little childish, he knew but whatever) and proceeded to glare at the sliver haired man as he followed him into the residence, planning on how to murder the pervert without drawing too much attention.

Iruka could have slapped himself, more precisely his stupid brain for shutting down and letting his traitorous body take over. Stupid body how dare it enjoy that kiss, granted it was hot and caused his libido, which he thought was nonexistent, to wake up, proving him wrong; and how dare his dumb body enjoy how that stupid, jerk alpha had just dominated his mouth, with lips that were softer than they appeared, and how dare his knees go weak when that tongue had caressed and explored every inch of his mouth, nipping at his lips until he'd yielded and opened up for that fabulous, talented tongue.

Iruka didn't know who to be mad at more, his traitorous body for doing what it pleased without consulting his brain or his brain for being weak and shutting down in the first place, not taking control of the situation until the end. And how dare Kakashi just blow off what happened, how dare he pretend that the kiss was nothing more than a way to shut him up when it had left him a confused pile of goo.

Iruka was so engrossed in telling himself off that he didn't notice when the silver haired man had stopped walking. He would have crashed into Kakashi but he teleported himself to the other side of the room at the last possible moment.

A low growl escaped Kakashi as he felt the air behind him charge with power and then vanish; he knew Iruka had teleported away from him. Afraid that he had pushed the temperamental brunette too far, he was about to turn around and go searching for Iruka to drag him back to his home, when said brunette appeared across the room from him, his cheeks turning a very pretty shade of pink from embarrassment.

"Sorry," was all Iruka whispered, not looking up; his shoes were suddenly extremely fascinating.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, it seemed his mate didn't hate him as much as either of them thought, if he only teleported himself to the other side of the room.

Kakashi was already aware of Iruka's abilities, of the powers he possessed from his slayer heritage, as well as, the one he probably inherited from his mother, since there had never been any mention or record of such ability within the slayer bloodline. With that knowledge Kakashi knew that if Iruka really wanted to get away from him he could have teleported himself all the way to the forest outside of the wolf village, putting himself out of the alpha's reach.

Looking at his blushing mate, who probably wanted to crawl under a rock, Kakashi recalled what he and Jiraiya had discussed earlier that afternoon as the two wolves had walked the grounds of the Hatake Compound.

Flashback

"_The first time Iruka teleported was in the middle of a battle. We had been ambushed outside one of the human villages in the west. Iruka was so young back then; he had just come into his slayer powers. And he was dealing with being able not only to summon the ancient sword but also with being able to control its power. We had just finished a long day of practice when we were attacked, Iruka had been pinned down and was desperately fighting for his life, while I had been too far away and battling my own opponents; luckily a young Naruto had stayed at the village. I had been so afraid that Iruka would be killed; he was outnumbered and had yet to really master his slayer power. As I fought fiercely to finish off the three vamps that were attacking me, I watched in horror as one of the vampires fighting Iruka raised his sword for a killing blow; knowing full well that I would never be able to reach the boy in time, I watched helplessly as the sword came down, I heard myself scream Iruka's name, then Iruka was gone; the boy had just vanished, disappeared into thin air. One minute he had been standing there frozen, the next second he was gone, the sword cutting through nothing but air. The vampires had looked at each other wondering what had happened, they'd been so distracted that I was able dispatched them before they knew I was there. Iruka reappeared seconds later startled and confused almost 200 feet from where he had previously been."_

_ Kakashi noticed the slight tensing in Jiraiya as he recounted how he had calmed the young boy down._

_ "What aren't you telling me?" Kakashi asked the old wolf._

_ "It's not like you're not going to notice eventually, and I think it would be better if you knew ahead of time, so that you don't inadvertently bring it up, I just don't' know how prepared you are to hear it," Jiraiya looked pointedly at the younger wolf._

_ "If it has something to do with my mate, then I not only want to know, but I demand to know."_

_ "Okay, but keep in mind Iruka himself doesn't know anything about this, as a matter of fact, I'm the only one who knows; and the information I'm about to share might very well destroy him completely, at least destroy who he thinks he is." Jiraiya cautioned._

_ "You know I would never do anything to hurt Iruka, he's my mate and my first priority is to make sure he is safe and happy, so if what you're about to tell me has the potential to cause my mate harm, after today neither of us will ever talk about it again, and I forbid you as alpha of this village from discussing it with anyone." Kakashi looked at Jiraiya for confirmation, absolutely serious about the order._

_ "Techniquely you're not my alpha and you can't boss me around pup, but I love Iruka enough to agree to your terms." Jiraiya chuckled._

_ "Tell me Kakashi, how many species do you know that can teleport?" Jiraiya asked seriously as he sat down on one of the benches near an old water fountain._

_ "I know the power is extremely rare, and that are only a handful of species in which such a trait resides; the Fey, the Valkeries from the forgotten forest, one of the water nymph species and a couple of demon bloodlines, mostly those from the Southern Land. I also know that Iruka doesn't have any of the characteristics of either the Fey or the demons and the Valkerie are always female." _

_ "Well you're correct on that fact, but you're forgetting one important group, one that shows no external differences from either lycans or humans. You know the last time I was here in this garden; you were just a little annoying pup running around chasing your father," Jiraiya sighed._

_ Kakashi waited patiently for Jiraiya to continue, the waves of anxiety coming off the older wolf were making him nervous. He guessed that whatever Jiraiya was going to say next was hard for the old wolf, but no matter what happened he would protect his mate from anything that threatened to hurt him._

_ "Tell me Kakashi what do you know about the Serp* bloodline?"_

_ "I know they were the vampire world's most powerful royal line, but now due to power struggles and inbreeding the bloodline is extinct. It died with the last heir of the Royal family about 200 years ago." Kakashi answered wondering what all this history had to do with the topic they had been discussing and his feisty brown eyed mate._

_ "That's not exactly correct, the Royal family is in fact extinct, but the royal bloodline itself is still present in at least two beings; Orochimaru who I suspect is the one responsible for extracting the royal DNA with the bloodlimit from the last Serp heir. Orochimaru would have been a young vampire back when the last heir was alive; young, and ambitious and far too smart for anyone's good. It's been concluded that the Serp bloodline still continues. Orochimaru somehow managed to extract the unique DNA from the bloodline and infused himself with it. His goal was probably to gain access to their powers one of which is the ability to teleport; the Serp bloodline is the only bloodline within the vampire world with that ability. The other unique ability to the line is one that even within the bloodline was so extremely rare, that only a handful of family members throughout history possessed. They had the ability to transcend time itself and have the chance to change the future. Unfortunately for Orochimaru and fortunately for the rest of us, his plan didn't go as he expected and not only did he not acquire the bloodline's unique powers, but the experiment altered his DNA in such a way that he looks the way he does now, all creepy and reptilian like. However, that didn't stop him from wanting to control the Serp abilities to further his own ambition. He probably altered and tweaked not only the DNA, but also the way he introduced it into a new living host. I suspect he used human hosts to combine the Serp DNA, giving that human DNA is more receptive to change."_

_ Kakashi had been rendered speechless, his mind raced in two different directions. One – how could no one have known that Orochimaru had somehow managed to continue such a powerful bloodline; one that had nearly wiped out the Lycan race during the last great war. Most importantly what did any of this have to do with his mate, his half-slayer, half- source unknown mate._

_ "Are you trying to tell me that you suspect Iruka is somehow one of Orochimaru's experiments? That he has the Serp blood running through his veins? Jiraiya are you implying that my Iruka is part vampire and possibly heir to an extinct bloodline?" Kakashi finally asked, a heavy feeling settling in his heart. He could protect his mate from attacks and physic al harm, but how the hell was he supposed to protect Iruka from being devastated by the truth of his own heritage. Then one of Jiraiya's comments had him turning paler than usual._

_ "Don't fret, yes there are a few other people that know about Orochimaru and his failed experiments, but I'm the only one that knows about Iruka and no one even suspects such a thing is possible," Jiraiya quickly reassured him._

_ "Now, my best guess," Jiraiya continued feeling bad for the young alpha, he of all people understood how helpless and impotent it felt to realize that this information had the power to completely destroy Iruka, "is that Orochimaru conducted his experiment numerous times without much success, the host along with the actual product of the experiment all died convincing Orochimaru that there was no way to successfully transfer such a powerful bloodline. Knowing Orochimaru like I do, and if we asked Tsunade she would agree, once the experiments were no longer viable to him, he more than likely had them all destroyed. It's only speculation on my part, but one of the hosts must have escaped prior to them terminating all experiments and since the whole thing no longer held any interest for that creepy bastard, no one bothered with a missing failed experiment."_

_ "Jiraiya I get where you would deduce that outcome, but why would the experiment produce a viable product on the outside when not a single one became viable within Orochimaru's lab under controlled conditions?"_

_ "Come on Kakashi, you know humans as well as I do, they're stubborn and willful and their psyches are wired differently. The stress of being captured by vampires, being held in some creepy lab by an even creepier vampire, not to mention being impregnated against their will probably didn't help the babies growing within the hosts' bodies. Chances are the one that escaped returned to a loving family who helped and supported her, the child she eventually gave birth to, probably didn't display any vampire characteristics, so they chalked the whole thing up to a bad nightmare and thanked their lucky stars that it was finally over. The only thing that endured from the experiment was an anomaly that was seen as nothing more than coincidence. It seems that only daughters were born from the first child's mixed blood and each generation only produced one offspring, one female offspring. So as generations passed and daughters became mothers and so forth the line continued one child per generation and the Serp DNA remained dormant, until 25 years ago when the last daughter of the Serp line fell in love and married a slayer. A slayer who broke tradition by marrying a "human", then a couple of years later she gave birth to a son, the first male born into that bloodline. The combination of the Serp DNA and that of slayer, who itself is a very powerful bloodline with strong magic allowed the DNA that had been dormant and recessive until now to thrive and for the first time in almost 200 years produce an actual heir to the Serp bloodline."_

_ "Iruka," Kakashi whispered._

_ "Yes Iruka the last heir of the slayers is also the only true heir to a long forgotten royal vampire dynasty."_

_ "Jiraiya you can't be sure of any of this, it's just speculation on your part," Kakashi stated grasping at straws._

_ "I wish it was Kakashi, but after Iruka's first time teleporting I investigated his mother, she had smelled human, when I first found Iruka and with all the death and blood around the baby I didn't bother with the odd scent that was present in Iruka as a baby. But do you know what distinguished a true member of the Serp royal family from all the rest of the vampire families that no one was ever able to fake?"_

_ "No, that part of the history was lost after the last of the royal family was assassinated without an heir, and I remember my father talking about them as a child but I don't remember him ever mentioning such a thing," Kakashi answered._

_ "Every member of the royal family has a mark, a mark that appears the first time that their powers activate, it's this mark that can never be duplicated and that brands them as Serps. Iruka has that mark, after his fight with the vampires and his first teleportation he crumbled to the ground, his back in excruciating pain, when I checked afraid that he had been injured I watched as the mark burned into his skin on his lower back. Then in an instant the pain was gone, leaving only the serpent "S" behind. I looked into young tearful brown eyes and I lied, I told him it was probably the effect of his new slayer power. I could not tell my son that he had just been branded a vampire."_

End of Flashback

"Hatake-san, I apologize if I was out of line..Hatake-san, Alpha, "

"Kakashi! Are you even listening?" Iruka ranted at the dazed man.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Seriously Kakashi, what were you thinking about that you completely zoned out?"

"Come now Iruka, if I told you, you'd only get mad, produce your sword and who knows what body part you'd want to chop off. " Kakashi answered with a smirk.

"What? Never mind, I'm tired and you're giving me a headache." Iruka finally replied in a softer tone, rubbing his temples.

At his mate's obvious distress Kakashi immediately stopped his teasing and walked over to the brunette, he gently guided the over stressed man to his room. The room had a connecting door that led to Kakashi's since it had been a study only the day before.

"Come on, why don't you lie down for a little while and rest, I'll call you when it's time for dinner. It must have been a taxing day and it seems the journey is finally catching up to you." Kakashi stated with concern guiding Iruka to the bed near the window.

"Thanks, but don't think you're off the hook, or that I'm actually staying under the same roof as a pervert like you. We'll talk about it after I rest," Iruka whispered, " I'll just close my eyes for a little bit to help with my headache…" were the last words he mumbled as sleep overtook the exhausted brunette.

* * *

*Serp is serpent in Catalan*

Thank you for reading, please review.


	11. Is that you Demon?

First I would like to apologize for taking so long to update, I haven't forgotten about the story, life just got in the way and I've been extremely busy.

Second I would like to apologize in advance for any and all grammatical errors, I lost my editor, she quit on me and to be honest grammar is not my friend, in fact I think it hates me. So fair warning I don't have a Beta, if anybody would like the position let me know.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Please read and review.

* * *

Iruka surveyed the room he awoke in to discover that his things had been brought in, (cocky alpha assuming he was actually going to stay here) after exploring the spacious room (and cursing the silver haired wolf) he grabbed a change of clothes and headed for a quick shower. He was drying his hair when Kakashi knocked on the door to escort him to dinner.

Dinner had been a pleasant event, the food Choji had prepared had been exceptional and with Naruto and his two new "best friends" the conversation had certainly been lively.

The rest of the week proceeded charmingly enough, if Iruka didn't count the number of times he tried to go outside of the compound only to be stopped with lame and sometimes unbelievable excuses. The first couple of times he had chalked the whole thing up to coincidence, but as the days continued and Asuma, Genma, Raidou, hell even Choji kept stopping him with more and more mundane pleas he started getting irritated. It seemed the only time he was allowed out of the compound was when Kakashi was at his side.

Which brought up Iruka's other problem, Kakashi. The wolf just seemed to enjoy frustrating and embarrassing him to no end. It was constant teasing and innuendos from the silver haired alpha, Iruka was beginning to suspect that the other man was partial to the color red, seeing as how he enjoyed watching him blush. Worst of all were the touches, Kakashi took every opportunity to touch him, soft fleeting caresses that sent shivers down his body and left him a blushing mess, and wondering what Kakashi was really after. And that stupid, arrogant alpha kept kissing him, just out of the blue, when Iruka was least expecting it, he would kiss him, then just walk away like nothing had happened, leaving Iruka with tingling lips, weak knees and the inability to think.

But today was the last day Iruka would put up with any more of this craziness. He had had enough, five days of excuses and touches and stolen kisses (because Kakashi stole them, no way did he enjoy those delicious and mind blowing kisses, that was his story and he was sticking to it) were enough. Today Iruka would leave the compound alone, with no guards or pushy alpha, he could do this, he was a slayer for crying out loud. He fought and destroyed vampires and other baddies he could walk down a village alone. With mind made up Iruka teleported himself outside of the Hatake compound.

Elsewhere 

Sasuke had spent the last five days contemplating suicide. First he had to deal with his loud mouth companion, who it seemed could only stay quiet when he had something keeping his mouth occupied. His other companion was less of an annoyance, considering that Jugo didn't talk much. As the days progressed Sasuke became extremely grateful that Karin had stayed behind to help Kabuto with research; Sasuke was certain he would have probably stabbed himself if he had had to deal with both Suigetsu and Karin and their constant bickering.

To make matters worse their small group had even had the misfortune of running into one of Orochimaru's patrol teams which in itself was an annoyance, but then said team had been cornered by what Sasuke could only guess were pack members from Konoha. Although as he observed the group of wolves, looking at the leader and one of younger wolves he wondered why any self-respecting wolf would chose to walk around in human form wearing a full spandex suit in such an interesting shade of green and where those orange leg warmers that the two wolves were wearing.

The vampires had been running down a lead as to the whereabouts of the bloody book Orochimaru so desperately wanted. The lead had turned out to be a dead end, and after they snacked on some of the villagers the vampires were set to leave and move on to the next location, when they had run into the group from Konoha.

Sasuke and his team had come upon the fierce battle after the fact; the wolves had already dispatched a number of vampires, leaving only a handful. They attacked the vampires using a combination of brute strength and agility in their wolf form and then quickly transforming to human form for more specified attacks. The green wearing leader was the only one that stayed in human form throughout the battle, choosing to defeat the vampires with speed and taijutsu.

Sasuke watched from his vantage point as the wolves lead by the larger green beast easily dealt with the vampires. He'd been prepared to just walk away from the scene, regardless of Suigetu's urging to get involved. Sasuke and his group turned to leave, when pale eyes focused on them. One of the younger wolves had spotted them. As those pale eyes focused on the group, Sasuke cursed his luck that the team they came upon had a member that possessed the ability to locate him and his team, seeing through the illusion Sasuke had created.

"Gai-sensi, there's someone watching us, just beyond the tree line; three, but not vampires their chakras are all wrong," Neji informed his leader, Byakugan active as he kept the intruders in his sight.

"I would guess they are demons from their chakra signatures, I can't tell what kind from here though."

"OH YOUTHFUL STUDENTS LET US DEAL WITH THESE M0ST UNHIP DEMONS THAT HIDE FROM US!"

Two of the three younger wolves cringed at the bright, blinding smile of their overly excited sensei; as the team raced over to where Neji had spotted the demons' charkas.

"They're on the move Gai-sensei," Neji informed, "they're taking to the trees heading east."

"Come my youthful students, we must not allow them to escape."

Gai and mini Gai (aka Lee) dashed on ahead of their two teammates.

"So Neji, how do you think Gai-sensei's mate deals with all that youthful spirit?" TenTen, the weapons expert and only female on the team asked.

"Hn…I have no idea and just thinking about Gai and Ebisu? sensei, gives me the creeps."

"True, just thinking of sensei and his mate is enough to give me nightmares, let's change the subject. How far ahead are the demons?"

"Not too far, Gai and Lee are closing in on them."

Sasuke felt two wolves close in on his group, he could have stopped and faced them, secure that his team would be no match for the wolves, but he didn't have the time and it wasn't his mission to take out some wolves. As far as things went Sasuke had no real problem with the wolves of Konoha, and there was no money in it for him. His assignment was to retrieve the last slayer, relatively unharmed and return him to Orochimaru, everything else was a distraction he didn't need.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke ordered his group to disperse and then meet up again in the forest outside of Konoha's gates.

"Gai-sensei, they've separated, each is heading in a different direction; should we break-up into teams and follow?" Neji asked.

"No, as much as I admire your youthful enthusiasm, we do not know what kind of demon we will be dealing with and I don't want my youthful students to acquire injuries due to lack of information. Beside my eternal rival, our hip and cool alpha gave us orders to avoid unnecessary confrontations. We will return home and report our findings and we will inform our alpha about the presence of demons, however I feel it will be in vain, there really is no reason for demons to be interested in Konoha."

That had been two days ago, Sasuke and his team had regrouped within the forest outside of the wolf village.

"Do we just storm in there and demand they hand over the slayer?" The white haired sea demon asked.

"No, we need to locate the slayer and extract him as quietly as possible if we're lucky they wouldn't even notice he's missing until we are far from here," was Jugo's quiet answer.

"Why, we can go in there and deal with whoever gets in our way, why do we have to sneak around."

"Hn… Jugo's right we don't need a bloody confrontation, besides if we go in there swords drawn there is a greater chance that the slayer will be seriously hurt in the battle and I for one don't want to deal with Orochimaru if the new toy he wants is broken." Sasuke finally answered.

"So what? We just hang out here and hope that an opportunity arises so we can snatch up Orochimaru's pet project before we rot of old age, or do you think the slayer is just going to walk up to us all alone, saying here I am take me?"

Meanwhile

"Iruka-niisan, why are you outside the compound?" Naruto asked startling the brunette.

"Damn," Iruka muttered silently turning to face his little brother with a smile.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Hello Kiba, Shino it's nice to see you again."

"Uh, Iruka are you out here by yourself, where's the alpha or the Anbu guards?" Kiba asked looking around, his senses on alert.

Iruka turned to glare at the teenager causing Akamaru to whimper and hide behind his master.

"Kiba," Iruka began walking away from the group and heading farther into the forest.

"I don't need guards, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, regardless of what that arrogant, pushy alpha thinks."

"Come on niisan that's not what Kiba meant, we were just surprised because we haven't seen you out of the compound by yourself all week." Naruto cried following after the angry brunette.

Kiba chased after the two worried that something might happen to the alpha's mate and then he would probably wish for death, he wasn't really worried about any official reprimand it was what his mother would do to him if he let the alpha mate get hurt.

Kiba knew Shino had already have dispatched a messenger to his dad, so he could inform the Alpha that Iruka had left the compound and the safety of the village alone. Shino's dad would probably send help to guard Iruka until Kakashi and the Anbu arrived.

"Iruka would you slow down for a minute, no one said you were incapable of taking care of yourself." Naruto panted trying to keep up with his older brother.

"Naruto," Iruka began finally stopping deep within the forest. Shino had already caught up with his two friends, "I apologize for yelling at you, at all three of you, I was out of line." Iruka stated quietly, finally calming down enough to realize the boys were only trying to help.

"Dark hair, tan skin, scar across the nose, guess I was wrong Sasuke, seems the slayer is just going to walk up to us after all."

"Naruto, you and the boys need to head back to the village, now," Iruka whispered to his young friend, scanning the area. He could have kicked himself, if he hadn't been so upset, he would have sensed the demon chakra earlier; before they had ventured so far away from the village.

Kiba and Shino had already moved closer to Naruto and Iruka, sensing the foreign presence in the forest up ahead.

"Iruka, we need to head back now, I don't know what's out there but it can't be good, they're lurking in the shadows and I don't know what they are, I've never encountered this chakra before." Kiba stated as he began positioning himself in front of the older brunette.

"Demons, the chakra you're feeling is that of demons, I sense one water type and two more I can't really pinpoint." Iruka told Kiba, getting ready to push the boys toward the village.

Seconds later Iruka disappeared only to reappeared sword drawn deflecting a kunai that had been heading towards the young wolf.

"RUN!" was all Iruka said before three beings dropped down from the thick tree foliage.

"GO! NOW! Naruto I'll hold them off," Iruka yelled before he teleported himself directly behind the three demons.

"Didn't know slayers could teleport, maybe we have the wrong guy, Sasuke."

"They can't, but it's definitely our slayer, the weapon he wields can only be summoned by one from the slayer bloodline; the teleportation only means he has another bloodline flowing through his veins." Sasuke answered after dodging the sword going for his head.

"Why are you here, demons don't have any business within Konoha borders?" Iruka demanded, swinging his sword, transforming it into his two blade staff.

"Cool trick I want my sword to do that," Suigetsu whined, "so slayer, tell me what demon blood flows through your veins?"

"The only demon blood flowing is the one that will drip from my sword, now why are you here!" Iruka yelled, hoping that Naruto and the boys had actually listened for once and had left for the village, but his hopes were quickly dashed.

"We're not leaving you here with these bastards!" Naruto yelled as the other two boys transformed and jumped toward the demons and Iruka.

At the village

Shibi Aburame had been sitting peacefully listening to Tsume complain about her brat Kiba, who should be out there looking for a mate instead of spending all his time with Shino. Shibi had almost been tempted to tell her that she really needed to be more observant when it came to her son, but he chose to avoid physical harm and kept his observation to himself.

"You know Shibi, you should really get your kid to start thinking about finding his own mate." Tsume told the quiet Aburame, as she waved over the group of newcomers entering the restaurant.

"You guys just get back from a mission?" Tsume asked the three wolves as they sat down to join them.

"My team and I did, we were out searching for some damn book, but all we found was some kind of poisonous plant. Dropped off the other two at the hospital for decontamination poor pups they have spots and itch everywhere. I ran into Izumo and Kotesu on the way over here." Anko answered as she grabbed the nearest drink and gulped it down.

"Yeah I heard Kakashi had sent out a couple of teams to search for something, the rest of us were ordered to stay close to the village, until he and the council agreed on the best course of action." Tsume growled wanting to do something besides wait.

"Stop whining Tsume at least you didn't get stuck with babysitting duty; you have any idea how hard it is to keep the alpha's mate from leaving the compound," Kotesu grumbled. "Don't get us wrong Iruka is a great guy, but after being locked up at the compound his disposition is bound to turn, we're just lucky it wasn't our turn to keep him at the compound today, I could tell he was already in a bad mood when we went by early this morning, oh well let Gemna and Raidou worry about it."

"Ha! Figured Kakashi would keep his mate locked up, that boy doesn't have the sense the goddess gave him," Tsume chuckled.

"I know some of us haven't even meet our new "Luna" yet," Anko commented, " Who would have thought the Luna would end up being the last slayer and male to boot," she snorted, Tsume joining in on the laughter.

Shibi had been listening to the two women argue with Izumo and his mate, when his kikaichū started buzzing at the arrival of one of Shino's kikaichū.

"It seems the alpha mate finally got fed up, he's in the forest outside the village unescorted. Shino, Kiba and Naruto ran into him and are staying by his side until Kakashi or the Anbu go retrieve him." Shibi announced as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Let's go, who knows what kind of trouble Iruka can get into, Izumo you go inform the Alpha that we're headed to the woods to retrieve Iruka." Kotestu ordered as he and the women followed Shibi outside.

"Hey wait I don't want to inform Kakashi, who knows what kind of mood his in, he might just decide to kill the messenger." Izumo whined as he stomped out.

"Shibi, you and Kotestu take the east side, Anko and I will take the west."

"Shino! Naruto! heads toward Kiba, you all need to get out now!" Iruka yelled as he blocked a sword swipe from the white haired demon. It was frustrating him to no end, the boys where really taking a beating from the other two demons, yet as soon as they switched and they had to deal with him, they pulled their punches.

He threw a quick glance at the boys; Kiba was fighting the red headed demon Akumaru by his side. Naruto and Shino were trying to keep up with the dark haired demon, all of them having a hard time and only barely avoiding any major hits. He needed to help the boys, he needed to get rid of his opponent quickly, the boys wouldn't be able to last much longer. Iruka teleported quickly behind his opponent looking for an opening, he managed to surprise the shark like demon and land a hard blow to his opponent's head causing him to crumble to the ground.

Iruka headed toward the boys. He watched as Kiba and Akumaru tried to deal with the demon, but the difference in power was too great, Naruto and Shino weren't fairing much better, even with Shino's insects buzzing around him the black haired demon easily dealt with the boys.

"Damn it," Iruka growled he wished the boys had listened to him and left when they had the chance, now he was worried that he wouldn't be able to protect them, one demon would have been no problem but three was pushing it, and he was pretty sure they weren't even using the full extent of their power, that they were merely toying with the boys.

Iruka rushed over to Naruto and Shino using his sword to block the one the dark haired demon swung toward Shino, who he probably considered the greater burden.

"Naruto, Shino go over and help Kiba deal with his opponent," Iruka told the boys as he continued to spar with the demon.

"Okay, nii-san, but you better not let that teme win," were Naruto's parting words as he and Shino raced off.

"You must be the slayer, though your blood smells off somehow;" Sasuke commented as he sniffed the air around Iruka.

"Why are you here? Uchiha you have no business within Konhoa's borderes." Iruka responded as he sidestepped a senbon aimed for him.

"I see you know what I am, but you see you're my business here slayer."

"Of course your eyes give you away; I thought there were no more Uchiha's left that still doesn't explain what you want from me." Iruka answered chancing a glance at the three boys now battling the red head.

"You know Jugo's only playing with them, he hasn't even released his true power yet, if he wanted they would all be dead by now," Sasuke smirked as he watched the slayer's step falter, he could see the emotions flickering through the brown eyes.

Just as Iruka turned to face Sasuke again, he heard Naruto's scream, he turned to see the white haired demon's sword slash across Naruto's side.

"Naruto!" came Iruka's worried scream as he teleported to his brother's side, Sasuke right behind him.

Iruka reached Naruto seconds before a huge dog busted through the forest, two wild looking women following close behind.

"Kiba, what trouble have you gotten yourself into!" Tsume roared at her bleeding son, who slumped in relief at seeing his mom.

Iruka was distracted with his injured brother and the two women, one of which had sent a pair of scary looking snakes toward the white haired demon; that he missed Sasuke's movement.

Naruto pressed a hand to his side, applying pressure to the wound, it wasn't that deep and he needed to help his brother and the Konoha wolves that had just shown up to help.

"Nii-san it's not that bad, come on let's kick demon ass," he said with more resolve than he felt, turning to his brother.

"Iruka?" Naruto questioned as the brunette's eyes glazed over and he slumped into the waiting arms of the Uchiha demon.

"Jugo, Suigetsu we have what we came for, I have no desire to deal with the wolves, finish it quickly," were Sasuke's orders as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.


	12. In the forest

Sorry it took so long, I tried to be a better person and get this out sooner but let's face it I'm a procrastinator. Also it didn't help that I fell on my arm hitting my elbow causing a sprain, forcing me to where a sling for like 3 weeks, as my arm slowly returned to its normal size (it also happened to be my dominate arm so I couldn't even hold a pencil, much less write and forget typing I couldn't even turn on my computer; but the painkillers they gave me were awesome). Anyway I promise to try really hard to stop messing around and actually work on the story so that my updates aren't as far apart.

Warning: I don't have a Beta so I apologize for any and all grammar mistakes. If anyone is interested in helping me edit please let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well maybe the voices in my head, but I think they're rentals.

Oh yeah, there are breaks inbetween the paragraphs as I jumped between the different places that the characters find themself in. Hope it's not too confusing.

* * *

Tsume and Anko were dealing with the other two demons that had finally decided to get serious, now that it wasn't just pups they were facing.

"Kiba! Shino! Get your asses up and help Naruto; Shibi and Kotetsu are on their way, just keep that bastard from taking Iruka." Anko yelled the orders as she dodged the white haired demon's sword.

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru caught up with Naruto who was desperately trying to stop the dark haired demon.

"Let go on my nii-san, teme!" Naruto yelled as he threw several shurikens toward the demon.

Sasuke easily deflected the weapons thrown by the blonde and turned to face two new opponents that had emerged from the forest.

"My, my, seems like wolves are just coming out of the woodwork today."

"Tsume, is that a Uchiha?" Anko asked glaring at the dark haired demon.

"What the hell, I thought all those bastards were dead, why is there a Uchiha still alive and on pack territory?" Tsume replied as she went for the white haired demon's throat.

* * *

"OH MY HIP AND YOUTHFUL ALPHA!" Gai began, before he was cut off by Kakashi's growl.

"Indoor voice, Gai, use your indoor voice."

"Of course my hip alpha, as I was saying I regret to inform you that I Mighty Gai and my youthful students have failed to locate any information on the location of that most elusive book, and as punishment I will run around the village 500 times backwards while wearing nothing but my green speedo." Gai announced causing Kakashi and several of the wolves in his office to visibly shudder.

"Gai, if it's your punishment, why are you punishing the rest of the village?" asked Shikamaru, who had been in the office with his father, discussing the recent information that had trickled in about the book.

"That isn't necessary Gai," Kakashi began before Mighty Gai could burst out in manly tears at the thought of punishing his beloved village; "the other teams were also unable to locate any information on that blasted book," Kakashi sighed feeling the oncoming headache. He just wanted to go home where he could torment, he meant converse with his Iruka.

"Gai, if that's all then take your team and rest before you head to the mission room for your next assignment."

"Of course, but there is one more thing I need to report…"

"Kakashi! Iruka's left the compound; he is outside the village within the forest." Izumo blurted out as he ran into the alpha's office, silencing the occupants inside and causing several Anbu to appear by Kakashi's side.

"What! How the hell did that happen, wait don't answer that, Gai your report will have to wait until I have my mate back within the compound (safe and sound and preferably tied down to the bed)." Kakashi called as he stormed out the door, silently giving orders to his Anbu captain, who had appeared after feeling his alpha's chakra spike.

"I've already sent a couple of Anbu on ahead of us, and I've sent Sparrow to fetch Tsunade in case her medical skills are needed."

"Good, I'm sure Jiraiya will tag along as well, we might need him to convince Iruka to come back quietly, and Tsunade is a good bet, who knows what kind of bodily harm Iruka will inflect on me when I force him back home." Kakashi stated chuckling at the image of his Iruka punishing him; come to think of it he might enjoy some Iruka punishment his inner pervert jumped up and down with glee.

"Kakashi, I don't know if this has any relevance but we encountered three demons in the forest witin the borders of Fire Country on our way back," Gai blurted out as he chased after his alpha.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, all mental images of a naked Iruka spanking him with a ruler and forcing him to knee and lick whip cream off of tan skin vanishing as his blood ran cold.

"Demons? There is no reason for demons to be this far into Fire Country." Kakashi stated his mind racing from one scenario to another as to why demons where within his borders. His mind came up with only one conclusion, they were after the slayer; Naruto had been right all along, Orochimaru wanted Iruka.

Racing down the corridor he yelled orders for Gai to send his team to track down Asuma and any team that could be spared, then join him in the forest.

Kakashi raced out of the building shifting as he leapt, followed by Gai and his personal Anbu guard heading straight for the gates and the forest beyond.

Kakashi cursed his luck, of all the days for Iruka to finally get fed up and rebel, it had to be the one day demons were lurking around his forest.

* * *

"Iruka!" Naruto yelled trying to get to his brother, but the dark haired demon kept throwing obstacles in his path.

Sasuke had summoned a giant snake when Shibi and Kotetsu had appeared, effectively keeping the wolves at bay.

Try as they may the wolves just couldn't get to Iruka. The two demons were keeping Anko, Tsume and the boys occupied trading off between the two groups, and Kotetsu and Shibi weren't having any luck with the giant snake.

Shibi had already dispatched a beetle towards Iruka in case reinforcements didn't arrive in time to stop the Uchiha from taking off with their alpha's mate.

Naruto was getting desperate, no matter what he, Kiba and Shino tried or how hard they fought he just couldn't get past the damn demons that kept alternating between the women and them; and that meant he was no closer to reaching the bastard that now held his brother like some prize possession.

Kiba pulled Naruto out of the way of the sword the white haired demon had aimed to slice the blond in half.

"Naruto, focus, you need to calm down," Kiba began shaking his friend out of his stupor.

"Calm down, Kiba that demon has my brother, what if we can't get to him and he disappears with Iruka. Iruka has always been there for me, he's my family has been ever since the day he saved my life and I can't, no I won't lose him." Naruto continued fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

"We will not lose Iruka, you hear me Naruto, I guarantee backup is on the way, and there is no way the alpha is going to lose his mate to some demon." Kiba tried to reassure him.

"Mate? But Iruka's a man, Kiba don't let the long hair fool you, so he can't be Kakashi's mate." Naruto spared his friend a look that said he thought his dog loving friend was dumb, before rushing toward the dark haired demon once again.

The giant snake swung its tail whipping Naruto back sending the boy flying toward the trees.

"Oww.." Naruto rose from the ground rubbing his aching head.

"Naruto you okay?" Kiba asked as he helped his friend up off the ground.

"Yeah, stupid snake, I think he broke my head." Naruto began only to be cutoff by sounds in the distance.

Howls broke through the battles, and the wolves gave a small sign of relief, the cavalry was on its way, all they had to do was hold on a little longer.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as the howls seemed to be getting closer, this was not what he had signed up for; Orochimaru was not paying him enough to deal with mangy dogs.

Sasuke whistled causing the giant snake to lunge forward forcing the wolves back, giving Sasuke the opportunity to disappear with his captive.

"Iruka!" Naruto screamed as he tried to get past the demons and the snake to get to his brother.

A silver haired wolf broke through the bushes fangs snarling and sparks of white lightening shooting from his fur.

"Where is he?" Kakashi growled quickly accessing the situation and not finding his mate in the combatants on the field.

"The demon took him!" Naruto screamed at the new arrivals.

"Naruto calm down, we will find him." Kiba tried reassuring his friend keeping him from running off.

The silver wolf snarled louder, the lightening getting more pronounced as his anger grew, causing the two remaining demons to take a step back.

"Jugo, I think it's time we join the boss and get the hell out of here." Suigetsu commented before summoning a giant wave that engulfed both him and Jugo.

"Damn fish, running away when we were getting the upper hand." Anko hissed turning to face the other wolves.

"Naruto isn't the only one that needs to calm down, I can say the same thing to you, pup." Jiraiya spoke joining the wolves in the clearing.

"Old man, that demon took Iruka, what are we going to do?" Naruto began running towards Jiraiya.

"We will find him, the wolves will do everything in their power and more to get Iruka back, even now the orders have gone out for all available teams to join the search." Tsunade answered the distraught blond.

"Why? Cause Iruka is Kakashi's mate, that's what Kiba said, is that true? Is that why the whole village is mobilizing?" Naruto asked, his head suddenly snapping towards Kakashi as a thought popped into his head.

"Maybe that's why they took him; because they found out he was your mate." Naruto began stopping abruptly as a horrible image suddenly assaulted his brain.

"Oh my god, what if the demon thinks that because Iruka is your mate, he can give you heirs, and that's why he took him to force Iruka to have his demon babies; that's it he took Iruka so he can impregnate my poor brother, and by the time we find him it will be too late and Iruka will already have been impregnated with a dozen little demon babies, don't they have litters too. How am I suppose to love my nieces and nephews if they have little horns and hooves, but how can I not love them if they're Iruka's. Don't worry babies I'll be the best uncle ever, even if you're demon spawn. Believe it !" Naruto finished out of breath after his tirade, the rest of the wolves just staring at the blonde wondering if the knock he took to the head earlier had made him daft or if he was just that dumb.

"Naruto, shut the hell up!" Jiraiya yelled slapping the back of Naruto's head. "Stop spewing stupid things."

Kakashi's growl ended all conversation. He knew it had been a bad idea to wait, he should have claimed Iruka the moment the brunette had walked through the gates. Now the anxiety was killing him, and even though he knew the blond was just being crazy and hysterical, a small part of his brain, the jealous, irrational part couldn't help but think that the blasted Uchiha had pervy intentions toward his little dolphin. It was that same part of his brain that concluded that as soon as Iruka was found he would to take his dolphin-chan, throw him on the bed and make sure his Iruka didn't have enough strength to stand from their bed, but just in case he had no problem securing his mate to the bedposts, he was pretty sure he had some fluffy handcuffs somewhere.

"I'll kill him," Kakashi gritted out, "if that slimy demon bastard tries to impregnate my little Iruka-chan, I'll rip him into little pieces and feed him to the dogs."

"Brat, stop listening to Naruto and concentrate on finding Iruka," Tsunade yelled at Kakashi smacking him upside his head.

"Oww.."

"Haha, you got hit too!" Naruto exclaimed dodging another smack from Jiraiya.

"Alpha, the scent of the beetle on Iruka is heading west, there are a number of caves the demon can use to regroup, we should hurry I don't think he'll stay long within Fire Country now that the other two have run off to join him." Shibi spoke softly.

Tsume stared at the bug weilder those were the most words she had ever heard come out of the Aburame's mouth.

"Lead the way, our first priority is retrieving Iruka, dealing with the demon takes second place." Kakashi informed those gathered as they broke up into groups each with one of the Aburame's bugs.

* * *

Consciousness returned slowly to Iruka. He felt weak and groggy. After the third attempt he finally managed to get his eyes to corporate. Blinking back a wave of dizziness he realized he had no idea where he was.

"Hn..I thought you'd be out longer, must be the unknown blood flowing through your veins, a pure slayer would have been incapacitated for the rest of the day. Now I'm curious as to who's DNA your share."

Iruka turned at the sound of that voice, his eyes widening as he saw the Uchiha demon smirking at him.

"Bastard, what did you do, last thing I remember is…oh god Naruto, is Naruto ok are the other boys, what did you do to them?" Iruka ranted lunging for the demon, only to have Sasuke easily sidestep him and pin him in front of him.

"Naruto, you mean the blond dobe, Suigetsu was fighting, he's probably dead by now, it's a shame too, he was rather cute. As to what I did to you, I used a senbon laced with a special sedative created by Orochimaru especially for neutralizing slayers; unfortunately Orochimaru didn't count on you being a mutt." Sasuke commented sniffing Iruka's neck, causing Iruka to shake.

"Right now my two companions are probably already on their way here, they we'll make our way to Orochimaru's castle, it's a waste all those horrid things he wants to do to this body," Sasuke chuckled running a hand down Iruka's side causing the brunette to visibly shudder.

"Let go you asshole," Iruka gritted his teeth hoping to sound more forceful than he felt.

"And have you teleport away from me, after all the trouble I went through to capture you, I am curious though as to why the wolves fought so hard to protect you, I get the blond as he called you nii-san, but why the wolves? Unless there is something you're not telling me."

Iruka fought down the panic threatening to take over, how could he have been so stupid, he let his emotions run amuck again and now he not only endangered himself and Naruto, but if Kakashi truly believed all that crap he sprouted about mates then he put Kakashi and the village in danger as well. All because he had allowed that infuriating alpha to push his buttons, causing him to overact and leave the compound without informing anyone, if Naruto and the boys were hurt, or god forbid even Kakashi it would all be his fault.

Oh god, what were the other demons doing to his little brother and those poor boys, what if they were hurt and needed help, but no one even realized they were missing because he had snuck out. He had to do something the boys needed him; those demons could be killing them right now as he stood here with the Uchiha.

Iruka took a deep breath and contemplated his options; he needed to get out of here, he needed to help the boys and there was no way he would allow this demon to turn him over to the monster responsible for wiping out his entire clan. As he slowly exhaled he realized that with the demon holding him like this he really only had one move to make.

* * *

Kakashi raced through the forest following Shibi's beetle. Asuma and Gai hot on his trail.

_Iruka please be safe._ Was the only thought running through his head as he flew by the luscious forest landscape.

* * *

If he had any chance of this working Iruka knew he needed to make his move as soon as possible before the other two demons showed up, once that happened his escape would be truly impossible.

* * *

"Hey old man, you think Iruka is alright? You don't think that stupid demon has hurt him? I mean why go to all the trouble of capturing him if he was going to hurt him, right?" Naruto asked Jiraiya as he turned to make sure that Tsunade and the pink haired medic that had joined them were keeping up.

* * *

Iruka closed his eyes, sending a quick prayer to whatever deity was actually working today, and hoping that they were listening. He prayed that the boys were alright, that help had arrived in time and he prayed that his plan didn't kill him; he quickly added a small prayer for Kakashi and the rest of the village. With eyes closed, Iruka took another deep breath, he felt the demon's arms tighten around him; Iruka gave a small smile before exhaling slowly and summoning his sword.

* * *

"Naruto, I'm sure Iruka's fine, if the demons wanted to hurt Iruka they would have done so, they had plenty of opportunities back at the clearing when you were getting your ass handed to you, so whatever their plans are hurting Iruka isn't on their agenda." Tsunade answered the blond.

"I just hope Iruka doesn't do anything rash, he must know we would mount a rescue effort." Jiraiya cut in.

* * *

Sasuke had no time to react, he had felt the slayer take a deep breath, assumed he was going to try to teleport, so he had tightened his hold. He felt more than saw the slayer smile, but before he could wonder about it his body exploded in pain.

* * *

They were getting closer, Kakashi could feel it, if he concentrated he could smell his mate around him, they had definitely gone this way. Something dark and cold gripped his heart causing him to stumble grabbing his chest.

"Kakashi, are you alright, you look like you just saw a ghost." Asuma asked as he rushed forward to his alpha.

"We need to hurry; we need to find Iruka now!" Kakashi answered taking off pushing himself to go faster. Something had happened his bond with his mate was still weak, but even through that weak bond he had felt it, the agony of loss.

* * *

The cave was deathly silent, the last sound heard was Iruka's deep breath and exhale right before he summoned his sword and had thrust the weapon into his torso impaling both himself and the demon. Now the only sound heard as Iruka held on to the hilt of the sword was that of the blood dripping on the cave floor echoing loudly in the darkness.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review


	13. The brink of death

Sorry it took so long.

Thank you to all those that have reviewed this story, you guys are what keeps me writing.

I apologize ahead of time for any and all mistakes, this story does not have a beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

Iruka gritted his teeth as his body erupted in pain; he felt the demon loosen his hold as he staggered back from the blow. Iruka knew he had little time before the demon recovered from the shock of actually being stabbed. Biting his lip to keep from screaming Iruka yanked the sword partially out, freeing himself from the demon, taking a staggering step forward and with the sword still embedded Iruka teleported away.

He reappeared a short distance away falling to his knees, panting to catch his breathe. The impact had jarred the sword causing Iruka to swallow back the scream lodged in his throat. Blinking back tears of pain, he quickly looked around to gauge where he was. He was closer to the cave than he wanted to be, but before he could even contemplate teleporting again he needed to remove the sword and slow down the bleeding.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the hilt of the sword, bit his lip and pulled the sword out. The scream threatened to escape his bloody lips as his knees buckled and his vision swam.

Pushing the pain aside, Iruka knew he needed to get moving, it was only a matter of time before the demons came after him.

Sasuke tried to calm his racing mind; he couldn't believe the damn slayer had stabbed them both. He guessed he should be thankful the blasted sword had missed all his vital organs; still the pain was an inconvenience. Rising to his feet he concentrated on sending some healing chakra to stop the bleeding and close the wound.

"Hey boss, the wolves got reinforcements including their alpha so we bailed," Suigetsu announced as he and Jugo entered the cave, "so where's our little… Sasuke what the hell happened to you and where is our prize?"

"Sasuke are you alright," Jugo inquired.

"Yeah, it seems Orochimaru's little pet, has more guts than brains, he impaled himself with his own sword just so he could get away, hope he doesn't bleed to death out there."

"How far did he think he could get with a wound like that?" Suigetsu asked already heading back toward the entrance.

"He teleported away, but even then with the wound, not to mention the sword still embedded in him, he couldn't have gotten very far." Sasuke answered his hand still on his wound.

"We better get him back, if he dies the wolves will be very angry, I saw it when the others arrived, especially the alpha, the slayer is important to them." Jugo responded.

"Forget the wolves; Orochimaru will not be happy if we take the slayer back broken, he'll be even less happy if we take him back only a lifeless corpse and I for one want to get paid." Suigetsu added.

Using the sword as leverage Iruka rose to his feet, his wound was bleeding heavily and his head was pounding, but he knew he had to move. He figured he had one more teleport in him before the blood loss became too much. Concentrating and hoping it would be enough Iruka teleported.

"Hey are we getting close?" Naruto asked trying to keep the worry from his voice. "We've already checked like a gazillion caves and there's been no sign of him, stupid bug why the hell did it stop working."

"Naruto stop complaining, first of all I already told you they won't hurt Iruka, secondly we've only searched two caves and finally if the bugs can no longer pick up the scent of the one on Iruka then it probably means the demons somehow found the bug and disposed of it." Jiraiya stated, holding his hand up to stop whatever nonsense was bound to come out on Naruto's mouth.

"Jiraiya, do you smell that?" Tsunade asked as a sudden breeze brought the metallic scent to her nose.

"Yeah I smell it." Jiraiya growled softly tilting his head toward the direction the breeze had come from.

"Let's go, pick up the pace kids, we're on double time," he told the two young members of their team.

"Old man, what's wrong, hey Jiraiya I'm talking to you." Naruto shouted at the old wolf who had already taken off.

"Blood, they smelled blood in the air," the pink haired medic, who had introduced herself as Sakura answered.

"Iruka?" Naruto asked racing off after the older wolves.

"Naruto, don't jump to conclusions, you don't know that, it could be an animal that got hurt, you have no reason to think its Iruka."

"But Sakura, you saw the way Jiraiya took off, he must think it's my brother," Naruto countered not even glancing back.

One by one the teams searched the caves in different sectors of the forest; one by one howls of frustration filled the air as they came up empty.

Kakashi listened to the howls, his anxiety and frustration growing with each one, it was getting late and they needed to find Iruka; Kakashi could not even contemplate what he would do if the demons managed to slip through their fingers and his mate ended up with that creep Orochimaru.

"Gai, did you find anything?" Kakashi asked as they met up again after separating to check a number of caves nearby.

"Oh my alpha I fear I did not find your youthful mate, and even though my manly tears burn to be shed, I will fight them back until our fair Iruka is found." Gai stated in a whispered shout.

"Gai, did the beetle pick up any scents?" Asuma began.

The air around them shifted slightly, causing the wolves to freeze.

"Someone just teleported, it has to be Iruka," Kakashi stated excitedly as he rushed to where the sensation resonated from.

"Alpha, Kakashi wait," Asuma stepped in front of Kakashi blocking his advance. "You need to be prepared, do you not smell it, the scent in the air is strong."

"Blood," Kakashi's own blood drained from his face, "a lot of it, oh god Iruka; Gai hurry and find Tsunade, I need her now." Kakashi yelled at his longtime friend, the worry evident in his voice.

The trees whizzed by as Kakashi prayed that Iruka was alive, he could smell his mate's blood and the incomplete bond was buzzing in his veins as Iruka's life slipped away.

Iruka appeared a few miles away from the cave, he had teleported a bit further this time, but it had cost him dearly. Unable to support his weight his knees crumbled beneath him.

The world swam behind his eyes as darkness threatened to engulf him; but he fought off the dizziness and unconsciousness. Iruka knew if he gave in now, he would be signing his life away, and he refused to do that even as his life blood slowly slipped through his fingers onto the unforgiving ground. He fought off the need to rest knowing full well that if he passed out and the demons found him, he might very well wake up strapped to one of Orochimaru's lab tables.

He took a deep breath, wincing as he felt the blood rush out of his wound, he swallowed his scream and banished the tears, he didn't have time for the pain or the self-pity. Iruka knew if he was going to survive he needed to head back towards the wolf village. Unfortunately that was easier said than done in his current condition and the fact that he had no idea where he was.

Iruka pushed himself up using his sword for support; he would have liked to transform it into a staff, but he was too weak for the concentration that simple act required. The ground he had been kneeling on was soaked with blood, the piece of fabric he had used as a make shift bandage had long since soaked through; he tried to keep pressure on the wound, but that task was proving more difficult by the second.

One more step forward, one more swallowed scream, one more drop of blood that slipped through his fingers.

It had been only minutes since he escaped the cave, but it felt like hours had elapsed and he was so, so tired. Part of Iruka just wanted to lie down, wanted the pain to stop, but his love for Naruto, for his father and his desire for life crushed that thought down before it took root.

Another step, a stumble, another jolt of pain; Iruka wiped at his eyes preventing the tears from falling. He would not give up, he was stronger than this, Jiraiya had taught him better than to quit.

One foot, breath, then the other, breath, one foot breath, then the other, breath, stop and rest. Two steps that's how many he had taken when he heard it, the howl of wolves. They were desperate, angry, scared. Were they looking for him? How far were the howls, his mind couldn't process the information through the hazy of pain and fatigued that clouded it.

He needed to take more steps, he needed to find the wolves; they were his only chance. Please someone just a few more steps.

He grabbed the sword harder, his knuckles turning white from the grip; his balance shifting, his strength waning, two hands on the sword, none to stop the blood from gushing out now; a wolf breaking through the tree line, recognition, a smile for the silver haired wolf then sweet oblivion.

Kakashi burst through the trees, having followed the scent of blood, the stronger the scent got the faster he ran. Finally coming out of the trees he saw him, his Iruka, looking deathly pale, using two hands to support himself, using his sword as leverage, blood gushing from his torso. He saw Iruka look at him; he saw the recognition of a friend, of safety then he saw Iruka smile, finally relaxing giving himself over to unconsciousness his body collapsing to the ground.

Kakashi rushed forward, shifting as he leapt, barely catching his mate before he hit the ground. Placing Iruka gently on the forest floor, he tore his shirt off; ripping open Iruka's ruined one and applied pressure to the wound. Kakashi fought back a curse as he watched the blood soak through his shirt.

"Come on Iruka, open your eyes," Kakashi asked softly and he stroked Iruka's cheek, hoping for a response but got none from the brunette. He kept pressure on the bandage, knowing that Iruka couldn't afford to lose any more blood, he felt for Iruka's pulse finding it weak and thready. He wanted to scream, to destroy anything and everything around him, mostly he wanted to rip the demons to shreds for hurting his mate; but he did none of those things, instead he concentrated on slowing the steady stem of blood flowing out of Iruka and of finding a way to warm him up, since he was at the moment getting a bluish tinged to his once warm tan skin.

"Kakashi, did you find…Oh god, how is he?" Asuma asked rushing over to his alpha and Iruka.

"He's barely breathing, where the hell is Gai with Tsunade, he's skin is cold, I need to warm him up," Kakashi ranted on, trying to stay calm, he needed to be calm and in control if he was going to help his mate.

Asuma quickly stripped the jacket he was wearing off and covered Iruka, ripping off his own shirt to replace Kakashi's which was already saturated with blood.

"Asuma call the others, last thing I want is for the demons to find us, I will not leave Iruka's side, he'll bleed to death without the pressure on his wound," Kakashi ordered too concentrated on the bloody bandage he was putting pressure on to look up.

"Iruka, can you hear me, please love open your eyes," he whispered near the brunette's ear, hoping for any type of reaction.

Asuma's howl echoed throughout the forest, the teams that had been searching the caves stopped and quickly took off in the direction of the call.

Suigetsu, Jugo and a very pissed off Sasuke where flying through the trees looking for their runaway slayer, when they were startled by the howls coming from the forest, stopping they listened for the direction of the howls.

"What do you think that was for Sasuke, do you think they found our little slayer?" Suigetsu asked looking at the raven haired demon.

"Idiot, how would I know, I don't speak canine." Sasuke replied curtly.

"I don't think wolves belong to the canine family, Sasuke, and I was just asking, you don't have to bite my head off."

"First of all your wrong their both from the Canidae family and I think the howls came from that way, it's not too far ahead of us." Jugo answered ignoring the bickering between the other two.

"Let's go," was all that need to be said.

"Move brat," Tsunade ordered bursting through the trees with Sakura close behind. The two had picked up their pace as the scent of blood had become stronger. They were already heading towards the clearing when Gai had found them. It had taken a single statement from Gai, "the blood you smell is Iruka's," to get Tsunade and Sakura moving faster than they ever had before. They had left Jiraiya and Gai behind to deal with a distraught Naruto.

"Sakura, I need you to channel healing chakra to his heart, his pulse is too weak; while I try to stop the bleeding."

"Yes, Tsunade."

Sakura's hands began to glow green, as she concentrated on sending healing light to Iruka's heart, she tried not to think that he had lost too much blood, that his skin was too cold, or his breathing becoming too labored and shallow. Sakura tried not to think that there was a very good possibility that her alpha's mate might very well die in her hands.

"Nii-san!" The anguished cry came from the blonde rushing toward the prone figure on the floor.

"Naruto, stop," Jiraiya warned as he held onto the struggling boy. "They're working on him; you need to give them room."

"Let go, old man, you said they wouldn't hurt him, you told me he would be alright." Naruto yelled the tears finally falling, streaking his scarred cheeks as he struggled with Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but don't you think this hurts me as well, Iruka's my son, and I would give anything to be able to trade places with him right now," Jiraiya answered soberly, still hanging on to a squirming Naruto.

"Please, I need to be near him," Naruto began protesting.

"Naruto, Tsunade and Sakura are working on him; even Kakashi has been told to give them room." Jiraiya answered eyeing Tsunade and not missing the worry that flashed on her face briefly before she dismissed it.

"Alpha, it's the demons," Neji informed the others, "they're still a ways off, but gaining speed quickly and headed this way."

"Asuma take a team and intercept them, I don't want them anywhere near Iruka while Tsunade is still working on him."

"Yes, Kakashi" Asuma responded, "Tsume, Anko, Raido let's go, you too Neji we might need your eyes."

"Kakashi, the rest of the wolves and Anbu are staying behind to protect you and Iruka in case the demons get past us."

"Agreed" Kakashi responded dismissing the team.

"Brat, I need you to send the fastest wolf left behind ahead of us to the village, I need them to inform the hospital that I need an operating room prepped and ready to go for when we arrive, time is of the essence right now." Tsunade ordered Sakura still poor chakra into Iruka trying to get his heart to beat normally.

"I'll go," Gai said somberly, worried for his alpha; he couldn't even imagine losing his mate.

"No, Gai," Tsunade began, "I need you to help with something else."

"Lee, your the fastest of the young wolves, you go ahead, straight to the hospital, don't stop for anything; understand and alpha I suggest we send a few of the others in case the demons prove to be unyouthful and take a different route from the one that Asuma and his team are headed."

"Shibi, take Shino and Izumo, your orders are to delay the demons if you encounter them, you're to buy Lee time to get to the village; don't engage the demons without provocation, I will not lose any wolf to those bastards." Kakashi growled, looking at his mate's blood still on his hands.

"Of course, alpha," Shibi answered leading the other wolves away.

"Kiba!" Kakashi yelled at the young wolf with the dog whining softly next to him, staring at the still form of their friend; "you and Akamaru take care of Naruto, I don't want him getting in the way or getting hurt because he run off in a blind rage, I don't want to have to tell Iruka that his little brother got hurt on my watch."

"Understood, alpha"

"Kakashi, we got the bleeding to stop, but I'm not going to lie to you, it's bad. We need to get him back to village as soon as possible; he's as stable to be moved as he's ever going to be." Tsunade stated watching the emotions flash through Kakashi's blue eye; she put a restraining hand on his arm, knowing he was not going to like the next part. "Gai, I need you to take Iruka, and before you protest Kakashi, you must realize that Gai moves the fastest with added weight, and there isn't much time."

Kakashi growled deep in his throat, trying to control the urge to lunge at his longtime friend who was now gently picking up his Iruka; but Tsunade was right they needed to get Iruka to the hospital and every second counted.

"I smell blood, we must be getting close to our little runaway," Suigetsu commented as the trio continued through the forest.

"Let's go, we can't be far from the slayer."

Two vicious looking snakes lunged at the demons, causing them to take a step back; the snakes hissed as they fell to the floor making a dash for the demon's feet.

"What the hell, since when do snakes fly?" Suigetsu asked jumping onto a tree branch avoiding the hissing snake.

"Since you bastards injured our Iruka, I should kill you, but I think the best thing would be to take you prisoner, because if Iruka dies, I'm sure our alpha will want to rip those responsible for his mate's death apart with his bare claws and teeth." Anko hissed as Asuma and the other wolves entered the area.

"Man, I'm beginning to hate wolves," Sasuke commented, "and for the record nobody hurt the slayer, his injury was self-inflicted, guess he would rather risk death than be taken to Orochimaru, can't really blame him, since Orochimaru is responsible for wiping out his entire family."

"Wait a minute, back up a little did you say your alpha's mate, are you flea bags telling me that the slayer happens to be the demon wolf's mate; seriously the one person we come to kidnap, what are the chances." Suigetsu replied looking at Sasuke. "Did you know this?"

"I had my suspicions, when so many wolves keep turning up to help a slayer."

"Now that complicates things."

"It complicates nothing vermin, you will never go near Iruka again." Asuma stated stepping closer, "now you can come quietly or you can resist and I rip you to shreds."

"I say we tear them to shreds, and then take the pieces back to Kakashi." Tsume growled, her fangs extending a little.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke we're so not getting paid enough to go after an alpha's mate, I say we bail, besides the way he was bleeding he probably won't survive anyway." Suigetsu whined ducking to miss the kunai that Raido had thrown.

"That's the smartest thing I think I've ever heard you say Suigetsu and your right the mission has changed and is now well outside our parameters, let's go." Sasuke looked at the furious wolves one last time before summoning his giant snake and leaving the forest.

"Don't run away, you cowards, come back here so we can rip your miserable hearts out!" Anko screamed ready to follow the demons.

"That's enough, we stay put on the off chance they come back, our main priority is keeping them from Iruka." Asuma reminded the team.

"So what, we just let them leave after what they did to our Luna, I haven't even meet him and now he's lying on the forest floor bleeding to death; and I don't care what they said about the wound being self-inflicted they are responsible." Tsume shouted as eager as her friend for some retribution.

By the time Gai reached the village gates most of the town's people had already heard that the alpha's mate had been injured, those that had not gone on the rescue mission where gathering near the gates in case they were needed.

The elders looked on in horror as Gai ran past them a deathly pale and limp Iruka in his arms.

The waiting room was full; Kiba had been joined by Shino and Neji as they tried to keep Naruto calm. Gai and Asuma stood by Kakashi doing the same thing, both worried that Kakashi would barge into the operating room. Anko, Tsume and some of the others were waiting just outside the hospital, still fuming that the demons had gotten away.

The daylight began to fade as Jiraiya stared out one of the hospital windows, he could hear Naruto's tear strained voice demanding that someone tell him how Iruka was doing; he couldn't hear Kakashi as the alpha was deathly silent, but he could feel the killing intent rolling off of him in waves. Tsunade and the medical team had been in there for hours and considering no one had come out to give them any information, Jiraiya could only conclude that the situation was dire.

Hours passed without any information, the others watched as their alpha stood still, unflinching watching the doors leading to the O.R.

Kakashi jerked up as Tsunade slowly walked through the doors, both she and Sakura who trailed behind her looked exhausted. Sakura avoided looking at anyone but Jiraiya noticed the unshed tears.

"Kakashi, you need to be strong, remember that you're the leader of this pack," Tsunade began, Asuma and Gai having already moved in closer to their alpha.

"The injury Iruka sustained was severe and he lost a lot of blood, he lost too much blood, I'm sorry Kakashi there's nothing we can do, we managed to repair the wound but the damage was just too much; you need to be prepared to let him go, there's nothing more we can do besides make him comfortable." The tears were falling freely as Tsunade continued, "I don't think he'll survive the night, you should say your goodbyes now."

The gasp from Kiba was audible as Naruto broke away running towards the medics.

"No! You're wrong, Iruka can't be dying, you can't let him die, it's not fair." Naruto screamed as he tried to lunge at Tsunade.

"Naruto, stop," Jiraiya caught the boy around the waist, "it's not the medics fault they did everything possible for Iruka," he whispered sliding to the floor with a sobbing Naruto in his arms.

"Iruka can't die, I need him, I…I…love him, he's my big brother." Naruto continued tears flowing freely.

Shino and Neji stood quietly by Naruto in case Jiraiya needed them to help. Kiba had run out of the waiting room fighting his own tears to inform his mom and the wolves outside. He had never experienced what happened to a wolf whose mate died, but by the immense rage and anger pouring off his alpha he figured it wouldn't be good and the more people around to help with Kakashi the better.

Jiraiya motioned for the boys to get closer to Naruto, before turning to the boy and whispering, loud enough for the other two to hear.

"I know you're hurting right now, and I know you're angry, but Iruka was just placed in an unfamiliar hospital room after being kidnapped by Orochimaru's goons," he paused looking at the confused tear streaked face of his other son; "he was placed in an unfamiliar white room with nothing but a bed and machines beeping at him," he paused again waiting for the realization to dawn on the blonde.

When the connection finally snapped in place, Naruto's face drained of color. "Oh god, what if he doesn't remember seeing Kakashi and being rescued, what if he thinks he's with Orochimaru, he'll freak out and struggle, what if he slips away thinking nobody came for him, what if he thinks I gave up on him and that I left him." Naruto finally paused for breath wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Someone should be there when he wakes up, someone he trusts and feels safe with, someone who loves him; someone should be there holding his hand when he wakes up."

"Come on guys, I'm going to be there for my brother and I'm going to tell him not to worry that he's safe and everything is going to be alright, and when he looks at me like I'm just trying to make him feel better, you two are going to reassure him; because if what Tsunade said is right and he doesn't have much time, I'm not going to let him be sad, he will feel safe, secure and loved no matter what, believe it."

Jiraiya kissed the Naruto on the forehead, "you're a good brother, and Iruka is lucky to have found you," then walked away from Naruto towards Kakashi.

"Let's go," he told the silver haired alpha leaving no room for argument as he walked past him.

Kakashi followed silently fuming that Jiraiya had sent Naruto to be with Iruka.

"I should be with him, he's my mate and he's dying," Kakashi growled through gritted teeth smashing his hand through the wall. The room they had entered echoed with the sound.

"What do you want Jiraiya, why did you send Naruto up to be with Iruka?"

"One because Naruto is his brother and not only does the boy need to see him, but I guarantee Iruka needs to see that Naruto is safe; and two because the killing intent radiating off of you will probably scare Iruka and that is the last thing he needs."

"What the hell do you want from me Jiraiya, my mate, the one person in the whole world meant from me the one person I'm suppose to protect above all else is about die, because I wasn't good enough, I wasn't fast enough or smart enough to keep him safe."

"Bullshit, Kakashi, Iruka's an adult who makes his own decisions and what happened is not your fault, it's Iruka's for being rash and letting his emotions dictate his actions and leaving the village without telling someone, it's the demons for placing him in the position where he felt he had no choice but to do what he did and most of all its Orochimaru's for being the psychotic bastard he is and not leaving the slayer clan alone, apparently wiping 99% of them out wasn't enough."

"It doesn't matter, regardless of whose fault it is, it doesn't change the fact that I'm still losing him, what good is my position if I can't even save my mate." Kakashi whispered the weight of the day finally taking its toll.

"I know you want to be with him, and I know what Tsunade said has devastated you, but you need to calm down and think clearly right now."

"Think clearly, Jiraiya, Iruka's dying, he's slipping through my fingers, I'm losing him before I even had the chance to really know him and there's nothing I can do!" Kakashi stated vehemently.

"Now that's not true Kakashi, and if you think about, really think about it I'm sure you'll see the answer you're looking for."

Kakashi had been furiously pacing back and forth, this was Jiraiya he had no reason to keep up his illusion of calmness, and if he was going to break the older wolf would keep his secret. He paced back and forth trying to make sense of what Jiraiya was telling him. How could there be a way to save Iruka that Tsunade had not already tried; the medic wolf had exhausted ever avenue trying to save his mate, and the wolf was probably the best medic around; so how could there be something Jiraiya knew that Tsunade did not.

The pacing stopped abruptly, Kakashi's head snapped toward Jiraiya.

"He would never forgive us." Kakashi began slowly walking towards the older wolf.

"Perhaps"

"He might even hate us for having done it," he continued stopping in front of the other, one blue eye sharp and focused, one red eye spinning wildly as he calculated all the consequences of what they were contemplating.

"More than likely he would hate us and Naruto would probably encourage him, at least until Naruto realizes it was the only way to keep his brother alive."

"He will definitely hate us, but at least he would be alive to do so." Kakashi finally agreed.

"Then let's go Kakashi, the sooner we do this, the sooner we work on forgiveness; any ideas on how to get the ingredient we need."

"Yeah," Kakashi smirked, and evil glint in his eyes, he was anticipating letting out his pent up frustration, "we go hunting."

* * *

Thanks for reading...Please review


	14. Meanwhile back at the Creepy Castle

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile, hopefully the next chapter won't be such a long wait.

I don't own Naruto.

Warnings: I don't have a Beta so I apologize for all grammatical errors.

Please read and review

* * *

The sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the gloomy castle, only mildly drowning out the screams of pain.

"Sounds like your master just got some bad news." Karin commented as she continued to skim through the latest batch of scrolls that had been uncovered.

"Stupid man, does he think I want to spend hours picking up glass and doesn't he know how hard it is to get blood stains off of a marble floor, some stains just won't come off." Kabuto answered flipping through his own batch.

"Maybe you should put your foot down and tell him to take a pill or something; he has us working like dogs looking for something that probably doesn't exist."

"Why don't you tell him, Karin, that you think he should chill." Kabuto stated.

"What and get turned into his next lab rat, cause he's in one of his bipolar PMS moods, no thank you, besides he's your master I'm just visiting." Karin finished rummaging through the box.

"Now you're just visiting, when you're giving the staff orders you sound like you own the place."

"It doesn't matter what you say Kabuto there is no way I'm talking to your creepy boss when he's in one of his moods." Karin began to complain only to stop when her eyes fell on an ancient text.

"Oh my god, come to mama you beautiful thing." She cooed making Kabuto's heart speed up, could they have finally found the information they needed to make Orochimaru happy.

"What is it Karin? What did you find?" Kabuto began excitement running through his veins.

"Kabuto! Get in here and save me from imbeciles" Orochimaru's voice vibrated throughout the castle.

"Seems like your master is calling," Karin chuckled following Kabuto down towards the throne room.

"Explain it to me again, and this time pretend I'm dumb and need small words; how is it that you and your squad not only came up empty handed but also got beat by wolves." Orochimaru began pacing in front of his team captain. "They're wolves nothing more than stupid animals, what did they lift their legs and piss on you, I know it was the fleas that did you in. Now tell me why I shouldn't rip you apart for disgracing the vampire race."

"My apologizes my lord, the wolves were more formable than previously thought and your pet demons did nothing to help the situation"

"My demons as you call them where on an important mission not there to protect you from wolves!" Orochimaru screamed throwing another vase at the vampire in front of him who barely ducked in time.

"My Lord, maybe you should calm down before you destroy the entire castle." Kabuto pointed out.

"Morons, I'm surrounded by morons, how hard is it to find one little scroll?"

"Karin found something in one of the boxes." Kabuto began trying to calm Orochimaru down before he had to spend the rest of the day trying to get blood off the marble floor.

"Really, Karin what did you find, was it finally my scroll, I think I might love you right now."

"What scroll, oh that scroll hell no I found something better than that." Karin began twirling around with glee.

"What could possibly be better than the scroll I'm looking for, there is nothing that would make me feel better than that." Orochimaru answered confusion in his voice.

"Make you feel better, I think you misunderstand I found something to make my dreams come true not yours, finally Sasuke will be mine." Karin smirked looking at a pale Kabuto.

"I found an old scroll that contains a powerful love spell, once I get it right Sasuke-kun will fall madly in love with me and we'll have little Sasuke pooh babies and live happily ever after." Karin sighed with little hearts in her eyes.

"You wish freak, there's no way Sasuke will ever fall in love with you, regardless of what love spell you find," came the mocking reply from the door.

"Shut up Suigetsu, nobody cares what you think,"

"Both of you be quiet, Sasuke where is my slayer, I see you and your team are back but I don't see my slayer did you already deposit him in my room." Orochimaru asked with his hopes high.

"Not really, my guess is your slayer is probably dead, bleed out somewhere; it seems he would rather stab himself and Sasuke here to avoid coming anywhere near you." Suigetsu replied.

"WHAT! I send you to do a simple job, just bring back one little slayer, that's all you had to do and you let him die on you."

"First of all, maybe if you had told us everything from the beginning we would have been better prepared instead of keeping information from us to pay us less than what the mission was really worth."

"Suigetsu, that's enough, there is no reason to provoke Orochimaru further."

"But Sasuke, he kept information from us and almost got us all killed."

"Kabuto, what is this white haired freak talking about, did you not give them all the information we had on the slayer."

"Of course my lord, everything we had on the abilities of the slayer clan, plus those of their weapons and any weaknesses." Kabuto answered fearing that there would be no way to prevent the floor from becoming soaked in blood after all.

"Well, apparently you forgot to mention that the slayer was a mutt, only half of his DNA came from the slayer clan, the other half gave him the ability to teleport, did you know that, that he could teleport wherever he wanted to, making it damn hard to catch him." Suigetsu sneered.

"That's impossible, the slayers were too proud, there is no way they would allow their bloodline to mix with anything else, especially something from the other world, you must be mistaken there is no way my slayer could have the ability to teleport."

"Suigetsu is right, the slayer was able to teleport, it came second nature to him, just like calling forth his weapon, so the question becomes what other species is you're slayer made up of." Sasuke asked quietly.

"Did you see any telling signs on him?"

"If you're asking if he had any visible tails, horns or any other demon trait, the answer is no and he didn't have glimmering wings that sprouted as he flew away and before you ask no your slayer didn't suddenly turn into a women, so we are at a loss as to what other DNA swims in your so called slayer." Sasuke finished as he sidestepped Karin who was about to latch on to his arm.

"That's not even the worst part." Suigetsu whined as Karin bumped into him.

"No characteristics from any of them, I don't know any other species that can teleport, the ability being rare, it's not like he could be…"

"Kabuto, you remember that project we were working on many years ago, the one that was a complete failure and I ordered you to destroy all the samples and test subjects." Orochimaru turned to stare at his long time assistant.

"Vaguely," was the whispered reply.

"You did destroy all the test subjects, right? There isn't anything you didn't tell me."

"Well, I'm almost sure I destroyed everything you told me too, it was such a long time ago, that it really shouldn't even matter now my lord, how about I go and get us something nice and fresh to drink. I think our delivery guy just brought in some juicy farmhands I think I'll go bring you one." Kabuto squeaked out at he ran for the door.

"This cannot be happening, how is this even possible?"

"Okay we have no idea what you are talking about, it's probably some weird vampire thing, but we would like to get back to the fact that you withheld information and nearly got Sasuke killed." Suigetsu interrupted Orochimaru.

"I did not withhold any information, I had no idea the slayer was anything other than a slayer, and as soon as I get my hands on Kabuto I'll figure out if what I'm thinking is even possible, however if the slayer does have the DNA I think he has it's more imperative than ever to find that scroll and that you bring me that slayer if he is still alive."

"What about the other issue?" Sasuke began getting tired of being in the same room with such loud individuals.

"Did you know that the slayer was the alpha's mate and that the wolves would fight tooth and nail to keep him, is that why you sent us and not your own people?"

"Where could that scroll be, maybe it's… wait what did you say? The slayer is who's what, I couldn't have heard right, the slayer my slayer, is that flea infested alpha's mate, that can't be possible the universe cannot hate me like this." Orochimaru complained wiping manly tears away.

"Kabuto!"

"Yes my lord, did you know that that stupid alpha is my little slayer's mate how the hell are we going to get my slayer away from those stupid animals? And don't think I've forgotten about our other conversation, but seeing as it's in the past I'll deal with it and you later."

"That's even if the slayer is alive, my guess is he died before anyone could get to him, even if they did find him the damage was too much to repair, so this whole conversation and your scroll have become a mute point." Suigetsu stated elbowing Karin in the ribs as she made another attempt to get to Sasuke.

"Everybody out, I need to be alone and think," Orochimaru ordered sitting down on his throne as he watched everybody leave. "Not you Kabuto."

"Tell me Kabuto, do you think the universe hates me? I mean all I want is world domination is that too much to ask for? I don't think so, but instead I get incompetent lackeys, a sex crazy demon that can't even see that the object of her obsession is into guys and wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole, a loud mouth experiment gone wrong, one that doesn't say more than two words when he's normal and who could bring down my entire castle when angered and a brooding "idol" who thinks he's too good to be ordered around."

"My lord, I don't think the universe thinks in terms of love and hate."

"Oh shut up, of course it does, why else would she not only turn my precious little slayer into a mutt, and don't think I've forgotten that you might have actually resurrected a long lost royal bloodline that could possibly take my seat on this throne, but then made that same slayer that I need for my plan to work the mate of not only an alpha, but of that demon alpha do you have any idea how hard it's going to be to get my slayer away from that wolf; and to make matters worse I don't even know if my slayer is alive, tell me again how the universe does not hate me."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.


	15. The price of Life

Here's the next chapter, I know the previous chapter was a little bit on crack, but that's how I picture the daily life of evil villains (sorry).

I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: I apologize for any grammatical errors, and I'm looking for a beta if any one is interested.

Please read and review

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Morning," Iruka called out to the invisible Anbu who were stationed outside the house, ready to quietly and "secretly" follow him. Ever since his release from the hospital the guards had been constant, he would have complained but seeing as he had been kidnapped and had almost become one of Orochimaru's test subjects he figured he could live with the guards, at least until Kakashi calmed down.

He walked down the path toward the kitchen, he didn't really have an appetite, come to think of it he hadn't really had one since he had woken up in the hospital; but he needed to eat in order to regain his strength; and Kakashi always nagged if he had eaten something. Iruka was sure Choji had made that delicious pink shake he had come to enjoy, funny how Choji had never made it before and now it was an essential item in his kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen he greeted Raidou and Genma who were sitting down for breakfast, Iruka figured that the fact that he wasn't nauseated by the smell of their breakfast meant that he was indeed getting better.

"Good morning Iruka, how are you feeling today?" Raidou asked keeping a close eye on his alpha's mate, he was one of only a handful of people that knew what had really happened that day, the day Kakashi and Jiraiya brought Iruka back to life.

He and Genma had been outside of Iruka's door listening to Naruto ramble on and on, knowing it was only a matter of time now, that Iruka would not survive the night. They had been waiting patiently in case Naruto needed them; when Kakashi and Jiraiya bursted through the corridor door, with Kiba and Shino close behind with orders to take Naruto. Raidou had seen the uncertainty in Kakashi's eye before ordering them both to follow.

Naruto had protested leaving Iruka, even for ramen, but Jiraiya had convinced the boy that Kakashi needed some time with Iurka; so the young blonde allowed his friends to drag him off for a late dinner; promising to return as soon as possible.

"Raidou, close the door and make sure no one comes in; Genma I need you at the corridor door entrance and keep Tsunade and all other medical personnel away until I tell you otherwise." Kakashi ordered walking towards a deathly pale Iruka.

"You ready Jiraiya, we only get one chance for this to work."

Genma had rushed off to do as instructed, leaving a stunned Raidou to look on as Kakashi pulled something out of the bag he was holding and Jiraiya turned toward his son.

For a moment Raidou had believed that they had wanted to end Iruka's suffering when Jiraiya had removed all the tubes and plugs that had keep Iruka alive and he could see the reasoning behind letting the brunette go, but then he watched as his alpha walked up to his mate and poured what appeared to be blood from a flask down Iruka's throat, coaxing the brunette to drink.

Raidou watched in horrified silence as Iruka convulsed and his breathing slowly ceased. He continued to watch as Jiraiya and Kakashi stayed by Iruka's side waiting for something. Minutes passed then there was a gasp of breathe from the brunette, and Iruka opened glazed brown eyes; he watched in disbelief as his alpha's mate came back from the dead.

Jiraiya held Iruka up, his body still too weak to support itself, he watched as Kakashi leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his mates lips before whispering something in his ear; then Kakashi sliced his wrist open and offered it to the newly awaken Iruka.

That had been weeks ago and to look at Iruka now, no one would have ever guessed that he wasn't the same slayer that had first walked through the village gates; but Raidou did know so he spotted the small changes, the once warm brown eyes, now showed a red tinge around the iris when he was mad. There was also the fact that he hardly ate solid food anymore, that Choji had all of a sudden started making super nutritious pink smoothies that provided all the essential minerals and nutrients that Iruka required daily. Raidou was just grateful that his Luna was still able to walk in the sun, because that would have caused quite an uproar, he didn't understand how it was possible and Jiraiya's explanation was incomplete at best, since the older wolf had no idea how it worked.

"Thank you, Choji I don't know what I would do without you." Iruka stated cheerily bringing Raidou out of his thoughts.

"So Iruka what are your plans for today?" Raidou asked.

"Tsunade wants to run some more tests, if I didn't know better I would say she was actually upset that I survived." Iruka chuckled finishing his smoothie.

"That's not funny, and you know it's not true; it's just that she's a woman of science and medicine and miracles don't exactly fit into her world." Raidou answered.

"I know, but I hardly call me surviving a miracle, it probably looked worse than it was." Iruka commented oblivious to the fact he had died on the operating table on at least two occasions.

"Genma and I will accompany you, and before you start with your excuses we insist." Raidou informed Iruka.

"Fine, Choji can I get another of your shakes for the …" the sentence was never finished as a tall dark container was placed in front of him.

"Thanks, I don't know what's going on with me, but it seems the only thing I have an appetite for are your shakes, maybe I'll ask Tsunade if it could be a side effect of my injury."

Choji shared a look with Raidou, things were not going to end well if Tsunade figured out what had actually happened and informed Iruka; who knew what the short tempered brunette was likely to do when he discovered the truth.

Kakashi paced in front of his desk, debating with himself.

"Sit down pup, you're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Jiraiya warned him from behind the desk. The older wolf had been assisting with some of Kakashi's official duties (paperwork) while Iruka recovered.

"How can he not remember how hurt he was, and how the hell does he not notice that there's something different about him?" Kakashi growled raking a hand through silver hair.

"Because both my sons are sometimes oblivious to the real world."

"We're going to have to tell him, the secret is bound to come out; Tsuande already suspects something, and with the number of people that know, someone is bound to say something sooner or later." Kakashi ranted, knowing that even though those that knew the truth still accepted Iruka there would be a few that would look at him differently; and there was no way Iruka would take this quietly; not to mention the drama that Naruto was bound to cause.

"Jiraiya, tell me honestly, do you think Iruka will run once he finds out what we did?"

"I don't know, I would like to think he would be rational enough to understand it was the only way to save his life, but finding out that not only has he been slightly turned into a vampire, but that he always was part vampire might be too much for him to deal with."

"He is not one of them, he just happens to share some of their DNA and a few of their characteristics and that was only as a way to save his life." Kakashi defended.

"He's not going to see it that way."

"Well he's not running, even if I have to claim him against his wished and bind him to me, I will lock him in our room if necessary, but he is not leaving me."

"Good luck with that, but I agree we need to come clean with him and with Tsunade; she is not going to be happy that we kept it from her." Jiraiya shuddered already anticipating the beating Tsuande was sure to dish out.

"I'm fine Tsuande, there's no need for you to frown." Iruka stated off hand as he put his shirt back on.

"Don't take this the wrong way Iruka, because you know I like you, but why aren't you dead?"

"Huh?"

"Don't misunderstand, I'm ecstatic you're alive and I get to molest that sexy torso of yours, but you should be dead, your injuries and the condition you came in should have killed you; instead you're walking around no worse for wear and your scar is nearly gone." Tsunade finished staring intently at the brunette.

Iruka blushed, then looked down at where his scar was, and Tsuande was right it was healing much too fast.

"I don't know; have the last batch of blood test come back?"

"No, I'm waiting for them, there was something strange in the results of the first tests, so I want to compare and then isolate the anomaly."

"Strange, how?" Iruka asked starting to get worried.

"Strange, like something I've never seen before, but familiar at the same time, like I should know what it is."

"Oh."

"Why don't you go home and rest, or fight with Kakashi, whatever makes you feel better and I'll let you know as soon as the results come in."

"No, I would rather stay, and find out; I hadn't really thought about it, but your right things aren't adding up."

"Are you sure Iruka?"

"Yes, I'll tell Raidou and Genma that I will be staying a while longer and that they should go back home. Might as well find out what's happening now, so we can deal with it."

"As you wish, Iruka; but be prepared, sometimes not knowing something is better than actually finding out the truth." Tsuande warned, praying she was wrong about her suspicious and wishing she had kept her big mouth shut.

Raidou refused to leave, saying he would stay and keep Iruka company. Genma had been sent to buy snacks, and to let Kakashi know where Iruka was, they both knew what was coming; so giving Tenzo a heads up that there might be another chase soon wouldn't be a bad idea either.

Kakashi was still pacing his office when Genma showed up to announce his pending doom.

"Kakashi, calm down I'm sure Tsuande will be discreet until she can talk to us, I highly doubt she's going to blurt out anything to Iruka." Jiraiya tried to calm the younger wolf.

"Oh my god, Iruka you're a vampire." Tsuande blurted out as she reviewed the latest test results.

"Tsuande stop joking around and just tell me what's wrong, whatever it is I'm sure we can deal with it." Iruka began rubbing the scar on his nose.

"There's no way that can be right, you can't just turn another person into a vampire without an actual vampire being there and there is no way that we wouldn't have sensed a vampire within the village gates." Tsuande continued rambling completely ignoring the now extremely annoyed and slightly terrified brunette.

"Tsuande! Are you drunk, you've been drinking on the job haven't you? Now stop all your nonsense and just tell me." Iruka snapped at the busty blonde.

Tsuande was about to go off on another rant when the knock on the door stopped her. Before she could call out the door opened revealing two guilty looking wolves.

"You!" Tsuande accused pointing at her alpha and Jiraiya the pieces finally fitting together.

"You two did this, how the hell did you manage it?" Tsuande asked a little bewildered about what they did and how it could have possibly worked.

"Did what? What are you talking about, what did they do?" Iruka asked looking around the room, hoping for answers and ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him things were about to get much worse.

"Oh, Iruka, I don't know exactly how to tell you this."

"Tsuande stop, the information should come from us, we're the ones responsible, and so we should be the ones to explain." Jiraiya stated looking at this son, knowing that despite the fact that he was alive the news would completely devastate him.

"Jiraiya… dad what's going on? What are you and Kakashi afraid to tell me?"

"Iruka, you know how you've always been different, that even compared to the old slayers in those stories I would tell you at bedtime that you were different from them." Jiraiya began walking towards his son.

Kakashi had also moved closer to the brunette to keep him from bolting, even though there were a number of Anbu posted just outside for the same reason.

"That's because I wasn't raised by slayers so obviously I would have different characteristics." Iruka countered the sinking feeling getting stronger and stronger.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it; how many slayers did you hear of that could teleport?" Jiraiya asked looking intently at his son, watching as pain flickered in those deep brown eyes.

"You were dying Iruka, the damage was just too great and I couldn't, I wouldn't watch my child die." Jiraiya finished on a sigh.

"What did you do?" Iruka asked, voice trembling, his arms shaking slightly as he grabbed on to the back of the chair in front of him.

"Do you remember the first time you teleported? God you gave me quite the scare. When you reappeared all spent and dazed I took care of you and that's when I noticed your mark, that mark that brands you different from the slayers."

"What mark?" Iruka took a step back, eyeing Kakashi who hadn't moved but was keeping his gaze on him.

"Iruka, please understand that you were dying and Kakashi and I had no choice, we were not going to lose you, so we did what had to be done."

"What did you do and what mark are you talking about?" Iruka gritted out, praying that they hadn't done what Tsuande had hinted at.

"We awakened your dormant DNA, we woke up that part of you that makes you different from the rest of the slayer clan, that part of you that makes you the only Serp heir still in existence, that part which has always made you part vampire."

The tears had begun falling before Jiraiya had finished his explanation; the world dimmed to nothing but darkness. The word vampire rattled in his brain along with the words murderer and monster. How could he be one of the very beings that had destroyed his entire family?

"You've made me a monster?" the words escaped his throat in an anguished whisper, tears falling as he turned pleading eyes towards his father.

"What have you done? Why would you do this to me?"

"Iruka, it was the only way to save you, I'm sorry if your angry but what's done is done and I would do it again in a heartbeat to save your life, because I will not bury my son, while there is still life in me and there's something I can do, I refuse to bury either of my children." Jiraiya finished brushing the tears from Iruka's cheeks.

"You should have let me go, dad you should have just let me go." Iruka whispered fighting the lump in his throat from the sobs that threatened to choke him.

"I need to be alone, I can't be in the same room as you right now, I just need to be alone." Iruka cried as he ran out the door away from the two people that loved him the most.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.


	16. Beginnings

Ok here is the next chapter, I know I'm surprised I actually updated three times in the last two weeks.

I don't know when the next update will be, since I have some projects that need to be worked on first and things will be a little hectic.

Warning: I apologize for all grammar errors; also this is my first lemonyish attempt so bear with me.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Iruka, come back…" Jiraiya began as he started to follow his son.

"Let him go, the Anbu are following so he'll be safe, just let him be for now." Kakashi stated stopping the older wolf from following.

"I knew he wasn't going to take it well, I just hope he doesn't do anything foolish." Jiraiya sighed it had been a long day.

"Well what the hell did you two idiots expect? You tell someone who has grown up like a slayer and has been trained as a slayer his whole life that he's actually a freaking vampire, how dumb can you two be." Tsuande emphasized by smacking Jiraiya upside his head.

"Where do you think he ran off to, Jiraiya do you have any clue?" Kakashi asked completely ignoring Tsuande.

"Home, he went home to that place he's never really known but that I never let him forget, Iruka went home." Jiraiya replied walking out the door. "Are you going or should I?"

"No, I'll go get him, if his anger needs to be directed at someone, I'd rather it be me then we can move past this." Kakashi reassured the older wolf leaving Tsunade's office.

Iruka ran out of Tsunade's office and just kept running, past the villagers and through the gates. He knew a few of the Anbu were right behind him and that one had probably already headed back to headquarters to inform their captain; but he didn't care, he needed to get away from everybody and as he swiped the tears away from his cheeks he just kept running.

The sun was setting just beyond the distant mountains as Kakashi slipped out from behind the tree line. He had followed Iruka's scent here, but it had been unnecessary he had known exactly where the brunette was headed; upon arriving he had dismissed the Anbu, but they had refused to go too far away from their alpha.

It was unnerving how much the younger man's scent was affecting him lately, when he thought he was going to lose Iruka he didn't know what to do, something inside him snapped and for a moment he actually believed he wouldn't be able to go on without him; then Jiraiya had given him hope, given him the solution to keep his mate alive and even though it meant that Iruka might hate him at least he would be alive. So he'd done it and watching Iruka come back to him had lifted that weight that had slowly been crushing him, and then Iruka got better, but he had no memory or inkling of what had transpired; so Kakashi waited for the other shoe to drop and Iruka to remember and hate him and in the mean time he had stolen a number of kisses and caresses. And Kakashi had fallen even more for the brunette and it went far beyond the fact that he was his mate and that the mating bond needed to be completed, Iruka had become someone that Kakashi couldn't see his future without, he needed the brunette and had been terrified that the temperamental slayer would cut off all ties with him once the truth came out, which was why he had hid it, but Kakashi could not and would not live without Iruka; even if it meant binding him and claiming him without his consent.

This had all been a new experience for Kakashi, until he had caught a scent of Iruka he had believed that he would remain mate less, that his only concern would be the well fare of the pack; but standing here in the woods now, watching Iruka struggle with the sadness, the anger and the emptiness of this place, he knew that if asked to choose he would forsake his oath as Alpha and choose to be with Iruka, who was part slayer, part human and now because of him and Jiraiya part vampire.

"What do you want, haven't you and my father done enough?" came the whispered question from the brunette who was staring at the burned remains of what had once been his home.

"I just want to make sure you're okay, you have us all worried running off like that."

"What happened to the Anbu?"

"I sent them off, I figured you wanted some privacy, it must be hard to be back here, to see what remains of your people."

"My people," Iruka laughed bitterly "they weren't my people, apparent I'm nothing more than a monster like the one that destroyed them."

"Stop it Iruka, you are nothing like Oorchimaru or any of his lackeys, you are not a monster and stop thinking that you are somehow responsible for this." Kakashi stated moving closer.

"Why are you really here Kakashi, Jiraiya could have come, or you could have sent someone to keep watch over me."

"I'm here because this is where I need to be, how could I not be here when my mate is in so much turmoil."

Iruka felt his heart tighten in his chest as grief tore through him at the destruction and fear that still clung to the air. Closing his eyes he could see the scene before him like a forgotten memory only this time the one responsible wasn't some faceless monster, he saw his own face reflected back.

"I did this" his whispered through the tears now falling freely.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the brunette keeping him from falling to his knees with the grief.

"No, you are nothing like them, the fact that we had no choice but to wake up that part of you, does not change who you are. You're still the same temperamental, beautiful, loving person you were before, you still walk in the sun, shining so bright that it hurts sometimes to watch you; what Jiraiya and I did does not change the person you are."

Iruka turned around to face him, "how can you say that, my whole life has been a lie, what if I become like them."

"You won't, you're too stubborn to be anything else but who your father raised you to be, who Naruto needs you to be." Kakashi stated gently stroking Iruka's cheek.

"I don't know if I can do this," Iruka confessed unconsciously leaning into the touch.

"Of course you can, and don't ever forget that you are not alone."

Iruka took a step back from the warmth that Kakashi provided shaking his head.

"You can't still be serious about me, Kakashi I'm a vampire, there is no way I could possibly be your mate, I was willing to entertain the idea before but now, now it's just impossible." Iruka took two more steps back from the silver alpha.

"Iruka, you better understand something," Kakashi began walking closer to the brunette, causing the other to take steps backwards. "I don't give a damn what anyone says, not even you, you are my mate and like it or not you will always be mine." Kakashi finished as Iruka's back hit one of the buildings walls.

"You don't know what you're talking about, I never…"

"I'm talking about this," Kakashi said before cupping Iruka's face in his hands and lowering his head to brush his lips across the other man's "and this," he whispered against Iruka's lips as he deepened the kiss.

With a moan of pure bliss Kakashi tasted Iruka, he had stolen a number of kisses from the brunette but this was different. The kiss was tender, an exploration as his tongue tasted and licked begging for entrance and with a soft sigh Iruka opened his mouth and began kissing him back.

Iruka felt the heat and power of Kakashi surround him and shuddered with the raw power and he was engulfed with the knowledge that the power would protect him from everything including his own demons. As he felt the kiss deepen he leaned into Kakashi needing to feel the other man's body against his own.

Kakashi felt Iruka lean into him and fought to keep control, he wanted to push Iruka down and finally claim him, but he knew the younger man was still dealing with the information he received. Iruka really was perfect for him, he fit Kakashi perfectly and as the younger man rubbed against Kakashi's hardening member, Kakashi felt his control snap.

Iruka felt the first kernel of apprehension as Kakashi took control of the kiss pushing him hard against the wall.

Kakashi felt himself become lost in the feel of his mate's body and taste. The kiss became more carnal, and desperate as the need to bury himself inside Iruka's tight body and mark him as his own overwhelmed Kakashi's common sense. He ran his hands over Iruka's body skimming his sides, cause small tremors in the brunette, his mouth left Iruka's mouth in favor of his neck, where he proceeded to lick and nibble causing small moans to escape kiss bruised lips.

Kakashi sucked on the delicious tan neck, making sure to leave a mark, while his hands continued to run down the toned body, he squeezed Iruka's tight ass, before skimming his hand up and then down again toward the waistband of Iruka's pants. There was a small yelp of surprise as Kakashi wrapped his hand around Iruka's hardening cock. Iruka had to hold on to Kakashi as his legs threatened to crumble from the pleasure, his cock already dripping pre-cum as Kakashi slowly stroked him.

The heat from his mate was driving him insane and Kakashi wanted nothing more at that moment than to push Iruka's pants down and take him in his mouth, tasting his mate's essence.

"Stop, you have to stop," Iruka panted as he tried to push Kakashi away, but Kakahi's hand in his pants and his lips on his neck where sapping the energy right out of him.

"Why stop something that feels so good?" Kakashi asked nipping Iruka's ear, while speeding up his strokes causing the brunette to whimper.

"Kaka..." Iruka began panting, trying to get a hold of himself as Kakashi continued to stroke him.

Through the pleasure hazy that Kakashi's hands created he barely noticed that the silver haired wolf had detached himself from his neck and was slowly pushing his pants down over his hips.

The cold air hitting his over sensitized and now exposed member caused Iruka's knees to buckle, Kakashi held on to his brunette slowing guiding him to the ground.

" We need to stop...Please" Iruka began, afraid if he didn't stop now he would never be able to.

"I don't think I can right now Iruka," Kakashi whispered to Iruka right before taking the other into his mouth.

"Ahh..." Iruka screamed at the warm, wet sensation surrounding him, he crawled at the ground bucking up as Kakashi continued to alternate between sucking, licking and nipping the others hard cock.

"I'mmm..sto...I can't hold on" Iruka screamed trying to thrust into Kakashi's mouth, but the other held his hips in place.

Iruka couldn't think, the pleasure was overwhelming he should stop this but he couldn't find the strength and he was so close and rising higher to the pinnacle of pleasure. Iruka was so consumed in the feel of Kakashi's mouth sucking him that the feel of the first finger entering him completely undid him and he came with a scream. Kakashi greedily swallowed everything his mate gave him and the taste was addictive, he hummed happily as he continued to suck drawing out his mate's pleasure as he continued to thrust into Iruka's body having added a second finger to slowly stretch his brunette.

Iruka was panting loudly as Kakashi released his spent member and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss, Iruka could taste himself on Kakashi mixed with Kakashi's own taste. His hips bucked up as Kakashi hit something inside him that caused his vision to go white.

"Do you feel that, Iruka that's me giving you pleasure and you have no idea how badly I want to pull my fingers out," he punctuated by thrusting three fingers into Iruka's trembling body hitting the brunette's prostrate causing the smaller man to keen in the back of his throat. "I want to pull my fingers out and thrust my cock into your tight little body, Iruka I want to pound into you until you are to crazed with pleasure to know anything else but me, I want to bring you to completion over and over again until you pass out from the pleasure of my cock thrusting into you over and over and having you spill your seed all over our stomachs as I spill mine so deep inside you that you will always remember who your mate is and every other wolf and creature out there can smell me on you and know who you belong to."

"But I will not take you here on the ground of your lost home, on the dirt, when you and I finally become one it will be on my bed surrounded by roses and candle light, our first joining will be special and binding, cause there is no way you will ever leave me." Kakashi gritted as he claimed Iruka's lips once again, his fingers still thrusting into the brunette bringing him to climax again before slumping into Kakashi's arms exhausted.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.


	17. Of Truth and Heartbreak

Okay I finally updated, I'm so sorry I just couldn't get to it sooner.

I'm still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I apologize for any errors in grammer and such.

_Everything in italics is a flashback._

Please review.

* * *

The shadow watched from the dark forest, unnoticed by the two figures walking near the gate. He and his team had spent the last three weeks since the failed kidnapping staking out the wolf village; trying to find out any information on the state of the slayer.

Suigetsu had been sure the slayer had died from his self inflicted wounds, but Sasuke hadn't been so sure. He had spotted the Alpha several times wondering the village looking first flustered and then extremely frustrated but nothing that resembled the grief of losing one's mate.

It was a monumental waste of time to be staking out the village in hopes of finding out what had happened to the slayer, but at least they weren't stuck with Orochimaru who Sasuke was pretty sure was about to have a major psychotic break if the bloody book wasn't found. Besides even if the slayer had survived the injuries, it would now be impossible to get to him, the whole village was more than likely on high alert.

Needless to say the fact that on their third week they not only heard that the slayer had survived, but had actually see him walking around bright as rain came as quite a shock to the demons.

"So who's blood do you think runs through the slayers veins?" Suigetsu asked watching as the brunette walked within the village walls, with the loud blonde beside him chatting away.

"Because there is no way he should be alive and walking around already if he was only a slayer."

"No clue, and if Kabuto and his crazy boss know they are keeping it a secret from the rest of us." Sasuke answered watching the blonde gesturing wildly at the slayer.

"Okay, so the slayer is alive, that's good for us I guess, but how the hell are we going to get to him, we've already tried once and failed so I'm pretty sure the whole village is on the lookout and that he probably has some impressive security tracking him." Suigetsu whined.

"We make him come to us." Sasuke answered still keeping his eyes on the blonde.

"How the hell do we do that? Do we send him an invitation and ask him pretty please?"

"Bait, Suigetsu, we use bait, now let's go, they're getting closer to the gate and even though they won't be able to detect us, the wolves shadowing them probably will and I'm pretty sure one's already caught our scent by the looks of it."

The trio disappeared just as the two Anbu guards appeared near the tree they had been occupying.

"Iruka, please return to the compound," Tenzou stated as he appeared next to the brunette.

"What, why? I'm within the village gates, and I haven't ditched my guards believe me I know how crazy Kakashi gets if I do." Iruka questioned looking at Kakashi's head of Anbu.

"Demons have been detected within the forest just beyond the gates, guards are already investigating, but it would be better if you returned to the compound." Tenzou insisted not wanting to deal with his alpha if something happened to Iruka.

"Oh, okay, Naruto let's go back home." Iruka stated quietly his entire demeanor changing to one of apprehension; confusing the blonde who was sure Iruka would argue with the wolf, insisting that he was going to stay and that he could take care of himself.

"What? We're going back to the compound, why aren't we going out there to kick some demon ass." Naruto began gesturing toward the forest.

"Naruto, the Anbu are already out there and I'm sure they have everything under control, they don't need us getting in the way." Iruka began as he turned and started walking back toward the compound, images of the demons that nearly killed his brother and two young friends flashing in his mind; making his eyes turn red. He took a deep breathe and tried to control his rage, they were the reason he now hated part of who he was and he would not give in to that part.

"But Iruka, we can help, we can so take those demons on, last time they caught us off guard but this time I'm make them pay." Naruto began running after Iruka.

"Naruto! You and Iruka get back to the compound now!" came the order from Jiraiya who had appeared with Kakashi from out of nowhere. The two had left the meeting they were attending as soon as they'd been informed of the demon presence outside the gates.

"But old man.."

"Naruto, it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order." Kakashi growled at the blonde, keeping a close eye on his brunette as pain, grief, sorrow and rage flickered through those chocolate eyes. "Besides Iruka isn't up for a fight, he might be up and around but he hasn't completely recovered from his brush with death and chances are that if he goes out there he'll get hurt seriously." Kakashi informed the blonde, watching as relief flickered on Iruka's face briefly before he could school his features.

"What the hell Iruka why are you still here, if you're still recovering from life threatening injures you should be home, why didn't you tell me you weren't completely healed, come on nii-san I need to get you back to the compound where it's safe." Naruto declared as he grabbed a hold of Iruka's hand and started dragging the startled brunette back to the compound.

"They're probably looking for him, gathering information so they can try taking him again." Kakashi snarled watching the boundless ball of energy that was Naruto drag Iruka off to safety.

"I know, and by now they're probably already gone," Jiraiya commented, "so why don't you go home and see if Iruka will talk to you about why he run away from a fight, because you and I both know that it wasn't due to injuries."

"I don't know how I feel about him walking away like that, on one hand I'm happy he didn't put his life in danger but at the same time I'm afraid that we broke him; that he's so scared of that vampiric part of himself that he's lost the sense of who he is and the confidence in what he is." Kakashi sighed turning towards the other wolf.

"Tenzou, you and Jiraiya take the others into the forest, see if you can find any trail of the demons; if you find them try not to kill them, I want Ibiki to find out why that snake bastard wants me Iruka for. Now I need to head home and check on my mate."

Kakashi dismissed his Anbu captain and Jiraiya turning to walk back home, he needed to talk to his brunette, to assure his little dolphin that no matter what blood flowed through his veins he would always be Iruka and nothing anybody did could change that. Smiling behind his mask he also decided that operation seduce Iruka had finally come to its conclusion and as fun as it was sneaking up on the temperamental slayer stealing not only passionate kisses but also eliciting some wanton moans as he brought his mate pleasure, he needed to push past that final threshold and claim his mate once and for all.

Iruka was pacing the large sitting area within the main house of the compound. He'd been going back and forth, from one side of the room to the other in a circular pattern since he'd sent Naruto away with his friends.

"You're going to wear away the floor if you keep going in circles like that," came the statement from Kakashi as he entered the sitting room.

Iruka made a small startled noise as he turned toward the voice.

"Dammit Kakashi stop sneaking up on people." Iruka abolished.

"I didn't sneak up on you, you were just to preoccupied making a hole in my floor to hear me." Kakashi chuckled quietly.

"Shut up," Iruka mumbled.

"Now, now Iruka there's no need to be rude, why don't you come sit down and tell me what's bothering you." Kakashi encouraged the brunette.

"Nothing's bothering me why would you say that?" Iruka countered quietly.

"Because you left without putting up any kind of resistance and then I get home to find you pacing back and forth looking like your whole world is falling down around you. Come on Iruka, talk to me." Kakashi stated as he grabbed Iruka's hand and led him to the large couch in the middle of the room.

"I know what you're thinking and your wrong no matter whose DNA you share you are not and never will be a monster, so stop torturing yourself." Kakashi whispered running his thumbs gently along the cinnamon skin of his mate's hands which had started to tremble slightly.

"You don't know that Kakashi!" Iruka insisted trying to move away from the silver haired alpha. "What if I'd gone after the demons and I snapped, what if I became the very monster I hate, how much more do you think Naruto would hate me then if I lost control?" Iruka yelled his voice breaking on a sob.

"Stop beating yourself up love, first of all Naruto does not hate; he doesn't hate you now and he could never hate you, you're his beloved brother and secondly those bastards kidnapped you and nearly cost you your life, so whatever you would have done to them rest assured it would have been a hell of a lot kinder than what I would have done if I'd caught up to them." Kakashi wanted to growl but he keep his voice calm as he held on to the now sobbing brunette. By the same token he didn't think it would be wise to inform his Iruka that once his Anbu found those damn demons and Ibiki was done with them, he would take great pleasure in making them pay with blood every tear his mate had shed because of them.

"You're wrong Kashi, Na..Na..Naruto does h..hate me, you w. wer..weren't there when I..I told him, you..you didn't s...see his f..face or the look in h..his e..eye..eyes." Iruka cried burying his face in Kakashi's chest, his heart breaking at the memory.

"No love, I wasn't there," Kakashi began, as he tightened his hold on his brunette, wanting nothing more than to take this pain from him. Then thinking it had been a good thing he hadn't been there, that he'd been occupied with the elders or he might have been forced to cause the loud blonde some major bodily harm for breaking his Iruka's heart like that. "but I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think." Kakashi lied instead, he already knew from Jiraiya how bad it had actually been.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Nii-san, the old man said you wanted to see me," Naruto's voice echoed throughout the room._

_ "Naruto, how many times have I told you to have more respect for people and to use your indoor voice, when your indoors." Iruka chastised._

_ "Sorry."_

_ " That's alright, but you know it's such a pretty day why don't we have that talk I wanted out in one of the gardens." Iruka said as he walked toward the sliding glass doors on the far end of the room._

_ "Oh, okay, which garden? Do you want to go sit on the benches in the main garden the statues out there are cool. Nii-san is something wrong you look off somehow, I can't really pinpoint what it is but you don't seem to be yourself." Naruto commented as he followed his brother out the doors._

_ "I'm fine Naruto, just have a lot on my mind right now, why don't we go to the small garden, the one in the western part of the compound it's quiet and isolated offering us plenty of privacy so we can talk without being interrupted."_

_ "Iruka, what's going on, don't say it's nothing I can see that something is wrong, just tell me and I can help." Naruto demanded taking hold of one of Iruka's hands stopping the brunette from continuing on to their destination. Blue eyes blazed with determination as Naruto continued once Iruka turned to look at him,"you're beginning to scare me a little, whatever it is nii-san we can figure it out together."_

_ "It's okay Naruto, I'll explain everything in the garden, why don't we continue walking, it really is a beautiful day." Iruka told his little brother with a smile that didn't reach his brown eyes, a smile that showed sadness and grief making the young blonde extremely nervous about the upcoming conversation._

_ The two brothers walked in absolute silence toward the small enclosed garden, the lack of sound was putting Naruto on edge, it seemed that even nature was silent today, he wondered if the Anbu still followed Iruka within the compound grounds, he knew they were stationed throughout the perimeter of the compound, but he didn't think they were following, or maybe that's why Iruka had picked the smaller garden in the western part, to keep prying eyes away. As they continued to walk Iruka contemplated how he was going to tell his beloved little brother the truth, while Naruto wondered what he had done wrong to warrant such a serious and private talk._

_ The garden was rich with the scent of blooming flowers, the rows of yellow roses, pink lotus and tulips in a array of colors added color and made the place look vibrant, making the feeling of despair Iruka felt a little easier to bear. Of all the gardens within the compound, this one was Iruka's favorite, he had fallen in love with the serenity it offered the day Kakashi had first brought him here. He still remembered the feeling of absolute peace he had felt here, well until Kakashi had ambushed him and had proceeded to kiss him senseless._

_ "Okay nii-san we're here, now what is going on I'm getting a little worried here," Naruto stated plainly, turning to face his brother, snapping Iruka back to the problem at hand._

_ "Naruto, you know I love you right and that I'll always love you, that you'll always be my little brother that no one can take that away from us, blood or no blood." Iruka began as he sat down on the bench overlooking the Koi pond._

_ "Nii-san I don't understand why are you telling me..OMG your getting rid of me, is that it, is that why you're telling me this!" Naruto exclaimed his voice getting louder as he continued with his rant. "Is it cause I'm too loud, if Kakashi is tired of it I can be learn to be quieter I promise," Naruto continued without pausing for air, "it's because I call him an old pervert, that's why he hates me and wants to send me away, but it's not my fault his hair is all silver like and he is a pervert, ask anyone they'll tell you all he does is read Icha Icha all day and chase after you. This isn't fair why are you sending me to the desert to die without ramen. Oh the cruelty of it all." Naruto rambled on, tears forming in his eyes at the prospect of life without ramen._

_ "Naruto! Calm down, no one is sending you away, Kakashi is not kicking you out of the village, but you do need to be more respectful of the alpha so stop calling him a pervert (even though lord knows he is one). You didn't do anything wrong, this has nothing to do with you, it's me Naruto we need to talk about me, there is something I need to tell you."_

_ "What is it nii-san, whatever it is that's wrong we'll face it together and I'll help you anyway I can," Naruto promised with enthusiasm after calming down now that he wasn't going to be exiled and ramen deprived._

_ "I wish I could believe that Naruto, that what I tell you won't change anything between us." Iruka whispered sadly._

_ "Iruka, just tell me already, the wait is making me imagine all sorts of weird things, none of them good."_

_ "You know this is harder than I thought it would be," Iruka took a deep breathe "I think I should just come out and say it in one go, like ripping off a bandage, if I wait too long I don't think I'll be able to explain it or that I'll even be able to go through with it."_

_ Taking another deep calming breathe Iruka proceeded, "Naruto, do you know why I'm still alive, why not only am I alive but I'm walking around enjoying this beautiful garden instead of lying in some hospital room with machines all around me recovering from injuries that should have been fatal."_

_ "Because that old granny Tsunade is awesome and the best medic in the whole universe and she worked her magic on you to make you better."_

_ "I'm afraid not Naruto, although Tsunade is awesome as you say, it wasn't her that saved my life, all her "magic" as you call it weren't enough to save me, I was dieing Naruto and you know that. It was dad and Kakashi, they did something that Tsunade couldn't and probably something that she would never have allowed them to do, they did something to save me, I can't even begin to comprehend how they even knew what to do or that it was even possible for them." Iruka commented looking sadly at his reflection in the pond, for a moment he didn't recognized the person staring back at him._

_ "What did they do, why would Tsunade not have allowed it, did she not want you to live, I knew that old hag hated us." Naruto rambled on._

_ "Naruto! enough Tsunade is a great person and she does not hate us, so stop jumping to conclusions."_

_ "So what did they do, Oh My God they made a deal with one of the demons, didn't they that's how they were able to save you, what did the demon demand. Did he want dad to stop writing Icha Icha, was that the payment for your life?" Naruto gasped thinking of all the poor fans out there that wouldn't be able to enjoy the literary masterpiece that was his father's work, worse yet he thought about how his ramen budget would suffer from the loss of income._

_ "No, Naruto there was no demand for Icha Icha." Iruka stated firmly wondering how the conversation could have gotten so off track._

_ "Then what did they wan...I knew it that perverted son of a bitch does want to impregnate you, he wants to steal you virginity and make you have little demon babies, that bastard wanting to get his disgusting hands and other parts on and in your poor innocent body." Naruto declared loudly, causing Iruka to flinch._

_ "First of all Naruto," Iruka started by slapping Naruto upside the head, "stop hanging out with Kiba and you are permanently forbidden to read any more of dad's books. Secondly dad didn't make any deals with any demons, this is all about me and the different genetic contributions that make me who I am."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "My DNA Naruto, the traits I inherited from my parents," Iruka continued looking at the blonde._

_ "Oh, like why you aren't a pretty blonde like me, I get it." Naruto exclaimed the little light bulb in his head finally turning on._

_ "Something like that."_

_ "Do you remember when we were facing those demons and the Uchiha..."_

_ "That's the dark haired bastard that wants to impregnate you and who thought he was better than me, wait till I see him again I'm so going to kick his ass," Naruto looked up at his brother who had a weird look on his face, "you know for wanting to knock you up."_

_ "Naruto focus and for the love of god stop interrupting, or else I'm never going to get this done. Do you remember that during the battle he keep saying how my blood was off, how it smelled wrong for a slayer." Iruka continued, putting a hand up when he saw that Naruto wanted to say something._

_ "You know when I first heard him say that I thought he was just trying to throw me off my game, to distract me somehow, but the thing is Naruto that he wasn't lying, there was something wrong with my blood, there was a reason my blood smelled off. It was this reason that allowed dad and Kakashi to save my life."_

_ "Okay," Naruto answered quietly the confusion written clearly on his face._

_ "The fact of the matter is," Iruka paused taking a second to calm his nervous, he stood up and started walking away from Naruto's trusting blue eyes that begged him to continue. Now that he was about to tell his brother the truth he was losing his courage, he was becoming unsure that he could go through with it, but how could he continue to lie to his family._

_ Iruka took another shaky breathe, "the fact of the matter is that in order for dad and Kakashi to save me they had to awaken a part of my DNA that had been dormant for my entire life, a part of my DNA that changes me, from the slayer/human hybrid I've always been into a hybrid that happens to be a vampire as well." Iruka finished the last part in a rushed whisper, and then waited for Naruto's reaction._

_ For a moment Naruto looked at his brother in stunned silence, then he busted out laughing, "very funny, nii-san for a moment there I thought you were going to tell me something serious, you had me worried all this time just to play a joke on me." Naruto laughed wiping at his eyes._

_ "Naruto, this isn't a joke," Iruka sighed, "I'm being serious, the only reason I'm not dead is because the vampire blood flowing through my veins saved me."_

_ "Stop playing around nii-san, is that the best you could com up with, are Kiba and Shino hiding somewhere laughing at me, how could they possibly believe I would fall for such a lie."_

_ "Naruto, please try and focus, I'm not lying and if you would just think about it you would see that, I was literally at death's door Naruto how do you explain that I'm alive today, I should by all accounts be dead right now."_

_ Iruka watched as the laughter died on Naruto's lips, as the wheels in his head started to churn and as the pieces of a puzzle he didn't know needed solving started to fall in place. He watched as clear blue eyes widened and filled with a combination of confusion, terror and repulsion._

_ "What do you mean you're part vampire, there's no way dad would ever turn you into one of those, those blood sucking monsters, why are you lying to me." Naruto demanded his eyes filling with tears of frustration._

_ "I'm not lying, Naruto I wish I was." Iruka answered taking a step away from his brother, he had known that Naruto would take it bad, but to actually see hate in those loving blue eyes even for a second was killing him._

_ "STOP LYING TO ME!"_

_ "Why would I lie Naruto, do you think I want to be a monster, do you think I asked for this, do you think I would cause you this pain on purpose? Do you have any idea how much I hate myself sometimes, that there are days when I can't even look at myself in the mirror because I'm afraid I won't recognized the person staring back at me?" Iruka cried wiping away the tears._

_ Naruto gasped never having see his brother breakdown like this._

_ "Nii-san?"_

_ "Don't you think I demanded to know why they chose to do this to me, don't you think I demanded to know why they hadn't just let me die instead." Iruka finished in an anguished whisper walking away from his brother, the tears now falling freely down his cheeks. Iruka had tried to prepare himself for the possibility that Naruto would hate him, but the pain of actually losing his brother was tearing him up._

_ Naruto had watched Iruka walk away confusion, anger and betrayal fighting for dominance inside his head. There was a part of him that wanted to chase after his brother and reassure him that everything would be alright, yet he found himself unable to move._

_ How could Jiraiya do this to him, to Iruka, to them as a family? What could have made their father, the one that had raised them to believe that the only good vampire was a dead vampire, how could he have turned one of his sons into the very monster they hated?_

_ Naruto felt fresh tears welling up, he just didn't understand what his father had been thinking._

_ "Damn you old man, what the hell had you been thinking turning Iruka like that?" _

_ "I was thinking that I didn't want to bury one of my sons Naruto, I was thinking that it wouldn't matter if Iruka had some extra DNA, that it wouldn't change who he was or how much I loved him." Jiraiya growled as he neared his youngest son after having witnessed the exchange. He had known this would happen, Naruto was too emotional to think things through before reacting, which is why he had wanted to keep it from the blonde. Now one son had run off somewhere hating himself even more than he already did and his other son was standing before him in absolute silence for the first time in his life._

_ "I'm ashamed of you Naruto, I never thought that you would have rather buried your brother than to accept the situation. We did what we had to do save his life and we would do it again in a heartbeat, I had hoped that you would have understood our reasons. Your brother is still the same person he was before, the type of blood that flows through his veins does not determine that type of man he is."_

_ Naruto paled, the thought of actually losing Iruka to his injuries had never crossed his mind, he had tried to prepare himself for the possibility of it when Tsunade had first worked on Iruka, but then he had convinced himself that there was no way his brother would leave him. And then Iruka had gotten better and he never questioned it, never wondered how the medics could have been so wrong in the beginning. _

_ "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, what must Iruka be thinking; I didn't mean to make him feel like I didn't love him or that I would have chosen to let him die. It was just such a shock and I didn't think before I spoke, I'm sorry dad I let my emotions and the hate I feel towards vampires control my actions and I'm afraid I caused more damage than I can fix."_

_ "I'm afraid you might be right Naruto, Iruka already hates himself for something that he has no control over, and now that he thinks you hate him too I don't know if he can handle it and I'm actually worried that he'll disappear from our lives so that he isn't reminded of how much he disappointed you."_

_ "WHAT! I can't lose Iruka and there is no way I can hate him, I need to find him, he can't think that I don't love him anymore, I'll change his mind and everything will work out. Believe It"_

_ "I don't know Naruto from where I was standing, it looked like you couldn't even stand to hear your brother out, you know your eyes are just as expressive as his and I guarantee he saw all those emotions your denying now flickering in them."_

_ "I need to find him, where do you think he's run off to." Naruto asked afraid he'd destroyed his relationship with his brother._

_ "Probably down to the creek by the western wall, he's fond of the peace and quiet it offers, and I know for sure he hasn't left the compound because the guards are still here, but you better hurry and fix this, because if the nervous chakra the guards around the perimeter are giving off are any indication of Iruka's state of mind then the situation is indeed bad."_

_ Naruto came upon a quietly sobbing Iruka on the ground by the clear blue creek. The guards around the perimeter had come in closer afraid for Iruka after feeling his distress, but backed off as soon as the blonde approached. Naruto was unsure of what to do, he needed to patch things up with Iruka, but he was still so conflicted about the fact that his own brother was at least part vampire. However looking at the emotional distress of his older brother, the brother that had always been there for him, that had always backed him up regardless of what stupid trouble he had gotten himself into, seeing that same strong brother breaking because of something that he couldn't get over was worse than anything else. And Jiraiya was right when it came down to the choice of Iruka being part vampire or of Iruka being gone forever, it really was no contest._

_ "I'm sorry nii-san," Naruto whispered in between sobs as he hugged the brunette tightly._

_ Iruka gave a startled gasp, he hadn't been expecting Naruto to come after him._

_ "Na..Naruto what are you doing here?" Iruka asked trying to calm down while wiping away the tears._

_ "I'm sorry, I was such an idiot, I love you and I don't care what dad did he saved your life and that's all that matters; I was just shocked and acted like a complete ass." Naruto began hugging the brunette a little tighter._

_ "I don't care that your a blood sucking vampire I love you and will do everything I can to help you. If you need blood, you come to me cause I have some and I'll gladly donate to you and Kiba and Shino too, they don't know it yet but they will. Believe it!"_

_ "Naruto, I can't breathe," Iruka panted causing the blonde to loosen his hold, "first of all Naruto calm down, take a breathe before you hyperventilate." Iruka told the blonde quietly._

_ "I don't need your blood and you don't need to volunteer your friends as donors either, as a matter of fact I don't even think I can drink your blood, from what Jiraiya explained the fact that I'm only part vampire makes my blood diet very specific, and was only really needed in the beginning to help with the healing process, besides even if it wasn't I don't think Kakashi would be fond of the idea of other donors, you know how cranky he gets when he thinks he's not my hero." _

_ "What that pervert is your donor, how could you nii-san why didn't you come to me I'm your brother if you had to suck anyone's blood it should have been mine." Naruto whined causing Iruka's eye to twitch._

_ "Naruto are you even listening to yourself, you know what it doesn't even matter, because I didn't so much suck blood out of someone as I sipped it through a straw in the form of a smoothie that Kakashi had Choji prepare for me daily as I was mending. As to whether I need blood now, I'm not really sure I don't have any cravings and I'm able to eat solid food, guess we'll have to wait and see."_

_ "It doesn't matter nii-san," Naruto continued completely ignoring what Iruka had just said, "whatever you need I'm here for you, okay you can count on me. Nii-san not to be mean but why aren't you on the ground withering in pain with your skin smoldering and you turning to ashes if we're out here in the sun?" Naruto asked confusing the brunette who had to switch gears to follow the conversation._

_ "I'm not sure, dad thinks it has something to do with the fact that only a third of my DNA is vampiric and that the human and slayer parts overshadow it somehow, allowing me to not only eat actual food but also be able to function normally."_

_ "That makes total sense!" Naruto declared. "I am sorry for the way I acted, I never meant to hurt you or to make you feel like I didn't still love you, your my family and family sticks together no matter what and I'll be there for you always nii-san. Now come on let's go back to the house, you look exhausted and the last thing I want is for you to get sick because of me. Can you image how pissed off Kakashi would be, I wouldn't put it past him to punish me by cutting off my ramen supply just to be spiteful." Naruto chuckled nervously as he helped his brother up and began walking back to the house._

_ Jiraiya took a relieved breathe after watching his sons deal with the events, okay it was more of Naruto bulldozing Iruka into forgiving him but the end result was the same, he just hoped Iruka believed Naruto and he himself learned to accept what was done._

Brown eyes opened slowly, confusion written clearly on a scarred sun kissed face. Kakashi watched from a darkened corner as his mate slowly looked around the unfamiliar room trying to get his bearings. Kakashi stepped out of the shadows, causing startled eyes to open wider.

"Kakashi, where am I, and why are you here?"

"You're in our bedroom," Kakashi answered casually causing the brunette's eyes to narrow slightly. In hindsight Kakashi figured he should have carried Iruka to his own bedroom instead of the one they would one day share, but when he had the brunette in his arms after Iruka had cried himself to sleep the temptation to see his mate finally in their bed was just too great.

"Kakashi, why am I here and not in my own room?" Iruka questioned glaring at the alpha would had come to sit on the bed.

"Because I was going to take you to your room, but I got lost on the road there and ended up here and it was a good thing too, because you look better in my room, on my bed, surrounded by my scent." Kakashi whispered next to Iruka's ear, causing the brunette to make a small startled noise.

"Ka..Kakashi," Iruka tried to talk but the little licks and nips Kakashi was giving his earlobe were driving him to distraction. It also didn't help that he was still a little disoriented from his earlier emotional breakdown.

"It's okay Iruka, this is where you belong, but I get that your feeling disconnected so why." Kakashi paused to suck Iruka's earlobe into his mouth, causing the brunette to whimper, " why don't you go into the bathroom, I've already prepared a nice hot bath to help you relax." Kakashi continued after letting go of Iruka's ear.

Iruka could only nod and Kakashi helped him to his feet.

"I promise that a nice hot bath will make you feel a whole lot better after all the trying days you've had recently." Kakashi smiled leading Iruka to the bathroom, where a giant tub full of steaming lavender scented hot water awaited him. Kakashi turned Iruka over stealing a sweet kiss from the stunned brunette before leaving Iruka in the bathroom.

It really did smell fantastic and lavender was so relaxing that Iruka didn't even think twice about stripping out of his clothes and sinking into the wonderful bath. If Iruka hadn't been so mentally exhausted or enthralled with the delicious bath, he would have noticed three very important things. One Kakashi was not wearing his mask making the smile he graced Iruka with a lot more predatory. Two there were no sounds coming from the house, usually Iruka could hear Genma and Raidou moving around or arguing, he could hear Choji in the kitchen or the guards changing shifts, but right now the house was completely silent. Finally if Iruka hadn't been so disoriented he would have noticed the fact that all Kakashi had left for him to wear was a skimpy silk robe that was way too short. Unfortunately Iruka as too distracted to notice any of these things.

Iruka closed his eyes as he let the warm water ease his tensions, Kakashi had been right it had been an exhausting couple of days and he really needed to relax. He let his mind and body go completely lax, not thinking about anything but the wonderful fragrance that surrounded him.


	18. Claiming

I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I have no excuse; the only thing I can say is that this chapter just kicked my ass and I couldn't seem to get it done. Again I'm sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning: I'm still looking for a Beta, so I apologize for any and all grammar mistakes.

Please leave a review.

* * *

Iruka hated to admit it but the bath had been a wonderful idea, he felt immensely better. He just wished he could stay in the fragrant bath a little longer, but the water had started to turn cold, and Kakashi was probably waiting for him to finish their conversation. Sighing softly Iruka stepped out of the bath and dried himself with the towel that had been placed near the tub. He looked around the beautiful bathroom searching for his clothes, surely Kakashi had brought him something to wear.

Iruka gritted his teeth as the only article of clothing to be found in the entire room was a skimpy black robe that was too short to be decent.

"Stupid, perverted bastard" Iruka cursed under his breathe. Securing the towel around his waist, cause there was no way he was wearing that thing (glaring at the robe); Iruka headed out to give Kakashi a piece of his mind and maybe if he could find some pants an ass kicking.

Opening the door, the brunette froze as the room came into view, a small gasp escaped as he looked upon all the lit candles and roses that adorned the room.

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled looking for the silver haired alpha.

"And where are my damn clothes!"

Kakashi was sure his Iruka was saying something to him, but his mind was currently distracted watching the beautiful caramel skin that was so deliciously on display in front of him; and it took a great deal of will power to stay where he was and not stalk over, grab his mate, toss him on the bed and have his wicked way with him.

"Kakashi, are you even listening to me, I'm asking you to explain yourself," Iruka demanded hands on his hips as he watched the other man closely.

Iruka took a tentative step back as he noticed the change in the other man, Kakashi's whole body tensed and his eyes became predatory as he continued to watch the brunette. Iruka could see that his mismatched eyes were almost transfixed on him, and his red one glowing eerily.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Iruka asked quietly taking another step back.

"To hell with waiting," Kakashi growled as he stalked toward the younger man, causing the brunette to back up until he hit the wall behind him.

Nervously Iruka turned to look for the door, only to be pinned by a solid body before he could move away.

"Ka.."the word was cut off as a pair of firm lips claimed his.

The lips were both gentle and demanding at the same time and Iruka was having a hard time thinking, he knew he should push the other away but his body wasn't listening.

Those lips were driving him crazy, and the lack of oxygen wasn't helping.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, how crazy you make me?" Kakashi whispered as he nipped Iruka's ear.

"Kakashi, we need to stop, this can't happen, you deserve someone better," Iruka tried to reason as the shivers run down his body, as that talented tongue traced his pulse point.

"Shh...stop belittling yourself, I know what I want and most importantly what I need."

"But, I'm...

Kakashi silenced his brunette by kissing him senseless, and slowing gliding the tips of his fingers down that delicious caramel skin, causing small moans to escape his mate.

Iruka was feeling fuzzy and lightheaded, the small touches making him so distracted that he didn't even notice when Kakashi moved them to the bed.

The cool fabric hitting his naked back, jarred him, pulling away from the kiss he tried to get his breathing under control.

"We need to stop, before you do something you can no longer change." Iruka said quietly as he gently caressed the pale face in front of him.

Kakashi grabbed the hand stroking his face, leaning down he placed a gently kiss.

"You still don't get it, I love you and it doesn't matter to me whose blood runs through your veins, I love you and I can't picture my life without you in it, so what ever reasons you have for not wanting to be my mate, let me know now, because if the only thing holding you back is the fact that you feel like your somehow inferior because of your bloodline, then understand that I will not be taking that as an excuse." Kakashi finished claiming those delicious lips he loved.

(Insert your own lemon here, I was trying to write one, but I failed miserably. I'm so sorry)

* * *

Naruto walked past the gates heading toward the forest, he was fuming mad those damn demons, who the hell did they think they were, how dare they return here after what they did to Iruka.

Naruto had told Kiba and Shino to meet him near the gate, but he had been too wired to wait; the wolves had said they had found no evidence that the demons where still hanging around, but Naruto wasn't going to take any chances.

"Okay Sasuke, so let me get this straight, we're going to kidnap the dumb blonde to force the slayer to leave the safety of the village so we can kidnap him." Suigestu asked confused by the plan.

"Yes"

"Okay smarty pants, how the hell are we going to get the blonde who lives inside the village that we can't even get near without detection. It's not like he's just going to walk up to us."

"Hn.."was all Sasuke could reply before a noise caught their attention.

"Stupid demons, where the hell are those bastards hiding," the blonde in question grumbled loudly surprising the white haired demon.

"You have got to be kidding me, seriously that worked twice," Sugiestu ranted,"okay so it's not like a ton of money is just going to fall out of the sky." Suigestu finished as he waited for orders.

Sasuke and Jugo looked at the water demon curiously.

"What it was worth a try, then we wouldn't have to work for creepy, crazy people." Suigestu defended.

"I'll get the blonde, Jugo you and Suigestu get the cave ready."

"Hai"

"Sure thing, let's just hope this one doesn't teleport like his brother."

Sasuke watched as the blonde got closer before dropping down from the tree.

"HEY IT'S YOU!" What the hell are you still doing here teme!" Naruto yelled as he spotted the raven haired demon.

"Hn. Still a loud dobe, I see." came the smirked reply.

"WHAT, who you calling a dobe, I'll kick your ass, Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed toward the demon.

Sasuke dodged the blonde's attacks easily, enraging the blonde.

"Stupid teme, you think you're all cool, I'll never let you near Iruka again."

"Really, what can you do, you haven't even be able to land one hit."

"Shut up and stop moving so I can kick your ass," Naruto yelled at the raven.

"Hn." was the only reply before Sasuke disappeared.

"Hey you, don't run away,"

"As fun as it is to play with you," Sasuke whispered against the blonde's ear causing the smaller boy to shiver slightly, "I need to get this plan in motion," were Sasuke's last words before he knocked out the blonde.

Picking up Naruto the raven haired demon walked off with his prize and the only way he know for sure to get the slayer to leave the village.

* * *

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his hands over his face as he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and looked toward the bed where Iruka was sleeping, exhausted from their earlier activities; Kakashi smirked as he thought about all those deliciously wicked things he did to his mate, he supposed he should feel a little bad, knowing how sore his poor Iruka was going to be when he woke up, but he just couldn't muster up the guilt.

He looked over at his mate and noticed how peaceful he looked, how his face looked softer in sleep; it was missing that perpetual look he usually had of waiting for the next horrible thing to happen, he hated that look, he hated seeing his brunette so conflicted.

This was how he wanted his brunette, he wanted him to be happy and to know peace, he wanted to see that soft smile that Iruka had before those damn demons came into their lives and took that away from them.

Iruka was his mate now, and he would make damn sure no one ever hurt his brunette again, even if he had to hunt down that crazy snake and dispose of him himself.

Feeling himself get angry Kakashi walked over to the bed to gentle stroke the mate mark that his brunette now wore, gently brushing his finger tips over the mark, Kakashi could feel the power pulsing, he smiled knowing that now there was nowhere his mate would be able to go without him knowing, that was the beauty of the alpha mark.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review


	19. Little White Lie

So sorry for the long wait and that this chapter is so short.

I so need a beta.

So I apologize for all mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Please review. I promise I will try to update sooner rather than later.

* * *

Chocolate eyes fluttered open slowly focusing and taking in the unfamiliar room.

Iruka wondered briefly where he was before the events of last night flashed vividly through his mind causing his entire body to blush.

"Oh my," Iruka whispered hiding his face with the pillow as he remembered the way Kakashi had kissed and touched him, slow and tender, the memory of how Kakashi had made him beg and moan, causing delicious shivers to race through his body as he remembered all the places that talented tongue had licked, sucked and bitten and all the places those strong hands had stroked and petted.

Taking a deep breathe and deciding that he could not spend the rest of the day hiding from everyone in the compound, Iruka threw off the covers and stood up only to fall back down sharp pain assaulting his hips and lower back. Wincing he slowly stood again, a furious blush on his tan face as he recalled exactly what he and Kakashi had done numerous times last night to warrant such soreness this morning.

Making his way to the bathroom slowly, Iruka figured a hot bath would help his aching muscles relax. After a nice, long hot soak Iruka was happy to notice that he was indeed feeling better and after drying his hair he was even more elated to find that Kakashi had actually brought him some clothes, maybe the silver haired alpha wasn't all that bad, Iruka thought to himself as he made his way out of the bathroom, only to freeze as he passed the mirror and gape in horror.

"KAKASHI!"

"Seems like your mate is awake," Genma commented to his alpha.

"Seems like it, I don't want Iruka to know anything yet, understood." Kakashi told the gathered wolves.

"Of course alpha, but you can't keep it a secret for long."

"I know Raidou, but I want more information before I give him the news."

"Genma, I want you to take a couple of the others and keep searching the woods; Raidou I want you to have Kiba and Shino stay away from the compound, if Iruka sees them without Naruto, he'll know something is wrong."

"Hai," the two wolves answered before disappearing.

"Gai, I need you to track down Jiraiya, he was out looking for information on that blasted scroll, but he should be headed back to the village by now, I need you to bring him back as quickly as possible."

"Of course, Kakashi, I will do everything in my youthful power to bring him back before your fair and youthful mate finds out." Gai answered before flashing a blinding smile and disappearing from the room.

Once alone Kakashi began to pace, his happiness at finally claiming his mate had been short lived, all it had taken was for Kiba and Shino to barge in early in the morning and inform him that Naruto was missing.

Why the hell hadn't that kid stayed within the village, hadn't Naruto thought about the consequences and what his possible kidnapping could mean to Kakashi? How was he suppose to tell his overly emotional, sensitive, sexy, delicious mate that his little brother was missing? If they were lucky, really lucky the kid only got lost out in the forest and lost track of time and his wolves would find him before his little dolphin found out. However Kakashi doubted that, someone as loud and orange as Naruto would have been found by now.

Kakashi took a deep calming breath as he felt Iruka coming closer, he hated keeping the truth from his mate, but he couldn't risk Iruka going off looking for Naruto, the bond was still too new and not completely formed, he didn't think he would be able to survive if anything happened to Iruka.

"Kakashi! What the helll did you do?" Iruka yelled as he walked into the room.

"You marked me for the whole world to see, how could you? You have any idea how embarrassing it will be if anyone found out about..about you know?" Iruka finished in a whisper blushing furiously.

"But Ruka, my mark looks cute on you, and besides the whole village probably already knows, I'm sure they heard you last night screaming my name." Kakashi smirked watching as the blush bloomed an even more impressive shade of red on his brunette's lovely face.

"Wh..what, you perverted bastard, I told you we shouldn't, but did you listen to me, oh no you just went right ahead and did what you pleased. Oh my god, how am I going to face people, what will they think about me, they'll probably whisper behind my back; and how the hell am I suppose to face Naruto, or answer any of the questions he might have," Iruka rambled on, missing the concerned look that flashed through the mismatched eyes.

"Kakashi, are you alright, you got quiet all of a sudden," Iruka questioned as he continued to watch the silver haired wolf.

"Maa...I'm fine, just thinking about that delicious body of yours and how we should see if all the beds in the compound are as comfortable and sturdy as the one here in the alpha wing." Kakashi purred, watching as his mate's face went from mildly concerned to murderous in a heartbeat.

"Stupid pervert, I should have known my concern was wasted on you." Iruka huffed as he walked past the other male.

"Come on Ru, don't be that way," Kakashi whispered as he wrapped his arms around his mate, holding on tight.

"Let go, don't try to sweet talk me, I think I'm going to take a vow of celibacy, so you can just keep your hands to yourself from now on." Iruka announced trying to dislodge the taller man, stopping when he saw something akin to horror flicker in those mismatched eyes.

"But Ru, that's just too cruel, you wouldn't condemn me to all those lonely nights, would you?" Kakashi purred next to Iruka's ear.

"It would serve you right for leaving such an obvious mark on me and you've probably announced it to the whole world, how am I suppose to face the others now?" Iruka whined as he titled his head a little to give the skillful mouth that was currently sucking on his neck better access.

"You're right Ru, I was bad and I should definitely be punished," Kakashi murmured as he skillfully licked the shell of the brunette's ear, before return to that delicious tan neck, causing a little tremor to pass through his stubborn mate and a small moan to escape those kissable lips.

"As much as I want to continue, it's time for breakfast," Kakashi stated as he tried to keep himself from picking up the brunette and heading back to the bedroom, his little slayer was more than likely sore and needed some food in him. Taking Iruka's hand Kakashi lead them out of the room and towards the delicious smells that were coming from the kitchen, he had the others inform Choji that breakfast today would be at the alpha wing and to make the necessary arrangements.

"Breakfast sounds good, beside Naruto is probably already waiting for us." Iruka replied turning when Kakashi suddenly stopped walking.

"Kakashi?"

"Oh, I had been so busy trying to molest my cute little dolphin that I forgot to tell you that Naruto won't be joining us for breakfast today." Kakashi answered as he bent to place a soft kiss on those delicious lips, hoping to distract the brunette.

"Huh?" Iruka asked as he opened his mouth to the pleading tongue that went from gentle and requesting to all consuming and demanding in no time.

Kakashi finally broke the kiss when the need for air became too much, he hoped that the brunette would be distracted enough until after breakfast, his hopes were soon dashed when after panting to catch his breathe Iruka continued with the conversation.

"That's strange Naruto loves to eat here, he's an addict when it comes to Choji's cooking, and quit trying to kiss me into distraction it's not going to work, I've lived with Naruto and Jiraiya for years, I know how to stay focused regardless of what extenuating circumstances occur."

"Seems he and the boys where going to go train early this morning, but don't worry Choji packed them a big lunch." Kakashi lied, not looking Iruka in the eyes.

"Kakashi, what aren't you telling me?" Iruka asked, he felt something was wrong, but couldn't pinpoint where the feeling was coming from.

"Nothing, come on let's go I'm hungry and Choji will be mad if we let our breakfast get cold."

"Hn...okay," Iruka replied still skeptical but letting the matter drop from now, whatever it was that Kakashi was keeping from him was probably minor anyway.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review


	20. The Truths We Hide

Wow, I can't believe I'm actually updating this story. First of all I want to say sorry to those of you that are actually reading the story, I have no excuse, except to say that I'm a better reader than I am a writer; and that I'm addicted to Facebook games (so if anyone plays friend me).

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: I apologize for any and all grammatical errors, I would ask for a beta, but I'm so unreliable at updating that I don't think it would be fair.

Please read and review:

* * *

"Hey teme, you better let me go or I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto shouted as he struggled against his bonds.

"That seems kind of hard with you tied up like that blondie." Suigestu taunted as he walked by the tousled blonde.

"Shut up freak boy, nobody is talking to you, I'm talking to the brooding one over here."

"How much longer do we have to wait, I want to get rid of this loud mouth as soon as possible." Suigestu grumbled.

"Jugo is already taking care of getting the note to the slayer, I'm sure he won't wait too long to get his little brother back." Sasuke stated as he walked closer to the blonde.

"HA! There's no way that pervy alpha is going to let Iruka out of the village to walk into such an obvious trap, so you might as well give up now Teme."

"Hn.. maybe your brother cares enough about you not to tell him about your situation and our demands." Sasuke commented observing the blonde carefully.

"Oh, please Iruka's not that dumb, of course he's going to tell Kakashi, so that Kakashi can get his wolves to look for you and kick your ass." Naruto replied in a huff.

"Hn.. you seem to be extremely interested in my ass." Sasuke smirked.

"W..What?" Naruto stuttered his checks turning bright red.

"Why you...? "Naruto's rant was caught off by a pair of lips crashing into his and a tongue forcing it's way inside his mouth.

Sasuke smirked against the pair of soft lips, well this was one way to shut up the blonde.

"Hey, Sasuke couldn't you just have gagged him?' Suigestu asked as he walked out of the cave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast had been rather pleasant, though a bit quiet. Only Iruka and Kakashi had been in the kitchen with Choji.

"Where is everyone?" Iruka asked.

"Around, they probably wanted to give you some privacy this morning." Kakashi answered without looking at Iruka.

"Why would they need to give me privac...What the hell did you tell them?!"

"Maa..Iruka I didn't say anything, but I'm sure they can guess what happened, I mean we both spent the night in the alpha wing of the compound and any wolf can smell my scent on you." Kakashi smirked looking as his mate blushed brightly.

Iruka turned red before glaring at the silver haired man.

"First of all, lower your voice, Choji might hear you and he's too young to know these things." Iruka declared ignoring Kakashi's chuckle.

"And secondly I don't want any of your wolves sniffing me, you got that, so tell them, no don't tell them, order them as their alpha to keep their noses away from me." Iruka finished pinching Kakashi's arm for emphasis.

"Okay, okay now let's finish breakfast and we can take a walk in the gardens." Kakashi continued raising his hands in mock surrender.

The gardens really were Iruka's favorite place in the compound and as he and Kakashi walked through them in comfortable silence, Iruka let the serenity of nature easy his worries.

They had just turned toward Iruka's favorite garden when a shout stopped them.

"Kakashi!" Genma called as he ran towards his alpha.

"Luna," Genma nodded towards Iruka before turning back to the silver haired man.

"Kakashi, Jiraiya has returned and is waiting for you in your office." Genma informed them.

"Jiraiya's back, I want to talk to him, maybe I'll head to your office with you." Iruka commented.

"No, Iruka stay here and enjoy the day, relax and get some rest, Jiraiya and I have something to discuss and when we're done we'll come have lunch with you." Kakashi said pleasantly, keeping the panic from his voice, he's couldn't let Iruka find out yet, not with them having no leads.

"Kakashi, what are you hiding?" Iruka asked eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, Ru, but it's nice out today and I'll only be gone for a little while, no use in ruining your walk." Kakashi rushed out.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else going on, you're acting weird." Iruka questioned turning to Genma who just shrugged.

"Of course not Ru, I just thought you might be a little sore and it would be uncomfortable to see your dad right now, what with the slight limp and all." Kakashi whispered into the brunette's ear causing Iruka to blush an interesting shade of red and inhale sharply.

Genma turned around with a grin, he couldn't wait to get the bet going on how long it would take for their new Luna to castrate their alpha.

Iruka punched the silver haired man in the arm and turned around in a huff, walking away before he killed the pompous ass.

"Now Ru, don't be mad, I was only looking out for you." Kakshi stated as he grabbed Iruka's elbow.

"Fine, but you better bring Jiraiya back with you for lunch and Naruto as well, so we can all have a nice family lunch, and don't think you're sleeping in my room tonight." Iruka glared at the alpha.

"Of course, Ru I'll see you at lunch." Kakashi whispered, as he claimed the brunette's lips, not really worried about not sleeping in Iruka's room since he already had all of the brunette's things moved to the alpha room.

The bird landed softly on the bench next to Iruka, who was deep in thought wondering why that perverted alpha hadn't argued about sleeping somewhere else, was he tired of him already.

Iruka looked up from his thoughts noticing the bird perched next to him, he smiled at the little orange bird that reminded him of his brother and waited for the bird to notice him and fly away; but the bird stood still watching the brunette.

"That's odd," Iruka thought looking at the bird curiously.

Watching the bird closely, Iruka opened the palm of his hand and waited.

The bird chirped happily, then hopped closer to the extended hand, and stretched out one of it's little legs.

Iruka noticed the small piece of paper wrapped around the leg.

"For me?" he asked the little bird, laughing at the thought of the bird would actually answering him. "So tell me, did Kakashi send me letter," he finished asking as he unwrapped the paper.

"Let's see what Kakashi has to say, what excuse he possibly came up with for embarrassing me in front of Genma, and it better be good too." Iruka began but stopped when he noticed the bird flying away after having delivered the message.

Sighing Iruka continued to unfold the paper smiling at the possibility of Kakashi sending him some ridiculous chessy lines from Icha Icha as an attempt to get back in his good graces.

Iruka's smile faded as he read the message.

_ We have you brother, if you want him to live, than be prepared to leave the village. Wait for further instructions. And Iruka make sure you keep this quiet or I'll be sending your brother back piece by piece._

"Oh no, Naruto."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do we know?" Jiraiya asked as soon as Kakashi walked through the door.

"Only that Naruto is missing, and that a couple of the wolves found faint traces of the demons that took Iruka, but nothing has been established yet." Kakashi replied.

"Damn it, first they target Iruka and now they take Naruto, why can't they leave my boys alone." Jiraiya growled.

"I don't think their target is Naruto, I think he's just a means to an end." Kakashi stated looking out the window.

"You think they're going to use Naruto to get to Iruka."

"Seems like a good plan, since Iruka is too protected within the village, they need a way to draw him out, and what better way than to use his little brother." Kakashi snarled.

"So what are you going to do, Kakashi? I assume you haven't told Iruka about Naruto yet."

"No and I have no intention of telling him if I can help it, he's too emotional and there's no telling what he'll do. Besides the bond is too new, it hasn't settled yet, so it won't allow Iruka to leave the village until it has."

"You really think you can keep this from him?" Jiraiya asked looking at the younger wolf.

"No, but I'm sure as hell going to try anyway, and I already have some of my best trackers out there looking for Naruto, so hopefully we find him before Iruka becomes concerned." Kakashi stated calmly turning around to face the older wolf.

Kakashi started to discuss a plan of action with Jiraiya on how to deal with the missing blonde, and the information that was going to be shared with the other wolves, only a few would know what was really going on, it was too dangerous to let to many know the truth since it could accidentally get back to Iruka.

The two silver wolves were discussing their strategy, when Kakashi abruptly stopped. The bond with Iruka buzzing frantically.

"Something's wrong at the compound," Kakashi stated as he rushed out the window heading towards his mate.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review. Let me know if anyone is still reading this story.

Hugs


End file.
